WE DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY No nos importa lo que digan
by irondino81
Summary: ambos vivieron los horrores del bioterrorismo de manera distinta, solo se habían visto en contadas ocasiones y desde el primer momento que se conocieron, congeniaron al instante, pero las circunstancias, la distancia y el trabajo los hicieron alejarse por un buen rato, pero ahora y luego de varios años, el destino y una nueva amenaza los reunirán de nuevo. Post Vendetta.
1. Chapter 1

WE DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY

CAPITULO I

REENCUENTRO

Han transcurrido 3 años desde los eventos ocurridos en china y 2 años desde el incidente bioterrorista que asolo a Nueva York, afortunadamente la situación en la gran manzana pudo estabilizarse, la vacuna pudo erradicar todo indicio del virus usado por Glenn Arias y en cuestión de meses, esto gracias a los esfuerzos de la B.S.A.A. la F.O.S. y la gente de Terra Save se encargaron de proporcionar la vacuna así como ayudar a los civiles.

Tras concluir las labores de ayuda en la ciudad, las nuevas oficinas fueron reacondicionadas, ubicándose ahora en mero corazón de Manhattan.

Moira Burton estaba sumida en un sueño placentero cuando de repente la alarma de su despertador comenzó a sonar insistentemente, tomo el aparato y vio la hora.

-mierda, mierda… ya son las 7:30 de la mañana.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de solo 5 minutos y al igual que la ducha se vistió tan rápido como fue posible, apenas si pudo desayunar una taza de café y unas rebanadas de pan tostado algo quemado, iba a tomar las llaves de su auto y cuando iba a ponerlo en marcha comenzó a fallar

-Porque me haces esto, estúpido pedazo de basura. –dijo molesta.

Ante el desperfecto de su auto, Moira opto por llamar a un taxi. Faltaban 5 minutos para las 8, por lo que le pidió al conductor que acelerara la marcha. Llego a las oficinas centrales y al abrirse las puertas del ascensor se encontró con una de sus amigas del trbjo

-Parece que a alguien se le hizo tarde. –dijo aquella chica.

-Lo siento Shyla, me quede dormida y mi auto se averió. –dijo Moira.

-Descuida Moira, tienes suerte que la jefa aun no haya llegado todavía. –le dijo la chica.

-¿Ginger aún no llega aun?... qué raro, ella siempre llega media hora antes. –dijo Moira.

-Parece que está atrapada en el tráfico. –contesto Shyla.

-Que bien, al menos tendré tiempo de cambiare la blusa que llevo puesta, solo espero que la mancha de café no se impregne.

-Muy bien, yo te cubro mientras te cambias.

-Gracias Shyla, que amable de tu parte.

-No hay de que amiga. –le dijo la chica

Luego de cambiarse, Moira se dirigió a su cubículo y comenzó a realizar su trabajo cotidiano el cual consistía en llenar informes de incidentes y labores de contingencia realizados tanto dentro como fuera del país.

Desde lo acontecido en la isla, Moira se mostró más comprometida en cada misión en la que le era asignada convirtiéndola en una de las mejores de la división de Nueva York.

El día para Moira transcurrió de forma normal y Mientras revisaba llenaba unos informes, miro por un momento las cicatrices de su muñeca izquierda y por breves momentos los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla comenzaron a rondaban por su mente.

-Me asegurare de que nadie viva el infierno que yo viví. –pensó mientras miraba sus cicatrices.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó de la presencia de una de las asistentes de su jefa quien le dijo en tono serio:

-Señorita Burton… la jefa quiere verla en su oficina en este instante.

Moira se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de su jefa que llevaba por nombre Ginger Connors.

Al abrir la puerta, vio a su jefa sentada en su escritorio y también noto la presencia de un joven de la misma edad de Moira quien tenía un parche en la nariz.

-Esto tiene que ser una puta broma. –pensó Moira.

-Por favor toma asiento, Burton. –le dijo la jefa.

-Gracias, pero estoy mejor de pie. –dijo con cierta molestia ante la presencia de aquel joven con el parche.

-Bueno supongo ya sabrás el motivo por el cual te he mandado a llamar. –dijo la jefa.

-Si lo sé y como se lo dije a su asistente el pasado viernes, de ninguna manera pienso disculparme con Kevin aquí presente. –dijo Moira.

-Bueno en vista de tu postura con tu compañero de trabajo, creo que voy a tomar algunas represarías, en primer lugar te iras suspendida por 6 meses con la mitad de sueldo ya que la otra mitad será para pagar los gastos del hospital de Kevin.

-Pero esto es una puta injusticia…-reclamo Moira. –y que no piensa sancionar al imbécil de Kevin por sus mensajes misóginos y de acoso hacía varias compañeras de la agencia.

-Cómo puedes acusarme de semejante cosa sin pruebas, Burton. –dijo Kevin con una mirada lasciva y burlona.

-Además de patán, resultaste ser un cobarde. –le dijo Moira.

Los ánimos comenzaron a subir de tono entre Moira y su compañero, pero la jefa interviene.

-ya basta… Kevin es mejor que te retires, aún tengo que hablar con Burton. –dijo la jefa.

Pero antes de que aquel joven arrogante abandonara la oficina, de forma discreta y burlona le guiño el ojo a Moira, quien no podía ocultar su enojo.

-Esto es mierda Ginger, porque tengo que ser yo la mala del cuento mientras ese bastardo está ahí como si nada. –dijo Moira.

-Si de algo te sirve, ya abrí una investigación detallada sobre este asunto y no hubiera llegado a estas instancias si no le hubieras roto la nariz de un puñetazo… -le dijo la jefa. –Eres sin duda el mejor elemento de la agencia pero como tu jefa y amiga te digo que debes controlar un poco tu temperamento, recuerda que la familia de Kevin tiene amigos poderosos, como vez estoy atada de manos en estos momentos y hasta entonces tendrás que irte por 6 meses hasta que no se aclare este asunto.

-Supongo que no tengo elección… Bueno al menos tendré vacaciones luego de mucho tiempo. –dijo Moira con resignación.

-Lo lamento de verdad Moira. –dijo la jefa.

-Descuida Ginger, solo me gustaría terminar los informes que tengo pendientes, espero no haya problema con eso.

-Por supuesto que no, Moira… sabes a pesar de ser algo malgeniada y rebelde, tu profesionalismo en el trabajo es digno de admirar, cualquiera en tu lugar se hubiera marchado enseguida.

-Digamos que aprendí de los mejores… dijo Moira. –Por cierto puedo pedirte un último favor.

-Claro Moira, de que se trata.

-Ni una palabra de esto a Claire ni a mi padre, por favor.

-No te preocupes, todo esto se está tratando de manera confidencial.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos dentro de 6 meses. –dijo Moira, tras despedirse de su jefa.

-Buena suerte Moira y cuídate.

A pesar de haber sido suspendida, Moría permaneció en su cubículo llenando los informes pendientes que tenía, el reloj marcaba casi las 9 de la noche, la mayoría del personal se había marchado hace horas, se sentía un poco estresada por lo que decidió irse a tomar un trago a una modesta taberna que solía frecuentar cada viernes luego del trabajo, el lugar era sombrío pero bastante agradable aunque esa noche no había muchos clientes en el lugar debido a que era inicio de semana.

-Moira, pero que sorpresa verte por aquí y en un lunes. -Le dijo sorprendida la camarera de nombre Tiffany.

-Tuve un día bastante pesado y quise venir a relajarme. -le respondió Moira.

-Oh ya veo... ¿te sirvo lo de siempre? -le pregunto

-Esta vez me gustaría tomar algo un poco mas fuerte, tráeme un poco de Jack Daniels.

-Buena elección, Burton... ¿y ahora que estas festejando? -le pregunto la chica.

-Digamos que mis vacaciones forzadas. -contesto.

-¿no entiendo a que te refieres con eso? -pregunto Tiffany.

Fue entonces que Moira le conto lo sucedido a la chica.

-En verdad estoy sin palabras Moira, no puedo creer la injusticia de la que fuiste objeto... ese tal Kevin es un verdadero hijo de puta -dijo la joven camarera con molestia.

-No tienes idea de la impotencia que sentí en ese momento, quería volverle a romper lo que le quedaba de cara a ese bastardo. -dijo Moira.

-Bueno al menos lograste desquitarte de el. -le dijo Tiffany

-Lo hice por todas las compañeras y amigas del trabajo que han sido victimas de sus insinuaciones y mas aun cuando intento tocarme el trasero la semana pasada, cosa que no le soporte y la verdad fue muy gratificante el golpear su estúpido rostro. -dijo Moira.

-Bien hecho Moira, pero ¿y ahora que harás en los siguientes 6 meses que dure tu suspensión? -le pregunto Tiffany.

-Lo primero será buscarme un trabajo lo antes posible, las cuentas no se pagaran por si solas y con la mitad de mi salario será bastante difícil, pero lo peor es que mi auto se averió esta mañana. -dijo Moira.

-Rayos Moira, definitivamente hoy no fue tu día.

-Si lo se... mi vida es una mierda. -dijo con desanimo.

-No te desanimes, eres la chica mas ruda que conozco y se que saldrás de esta. -le dijo Tiffany tratando de animarla.

-En eso tienes razón, no cabe duda que tu si sabes como levantar el animo. -dijo Moira, tras darle un buen trago a su whisky.

-Por cierto ¿en donde esta el resto de tus amigos? -le pregunto.

-Shyla y Edward fueron a con motivo de su primer año de novios y respecto al buen Jimmy el fue asignado a una misión a Escocia. -contesto.

-oh ya entiendo, ojala y Jimmy este con bien. -dijo un poco preocupada.

-Por la expresión de tu rostro veo que te agrada y mucho. -dijo Moira.

-Y no sabes cuanto, desde que me lo presentaste en aquella fiesta del mes pasado me agrado mucho su amabilidad y su trato conmigo.

-De hecho a el le agradas también como no te imaginas, Sabias que durante los almuerzos siempre habla de ti. -dijo Moira.

-¿En serio? -pregunto la chica con asombro.

-Por supuesto amiga, de hecho recuerdas aquella pequeña pulsera que le regalaste, pues déjame decirte que la convirtió en su amuleto de buena suerte. -le contesto.

-Que tierno... en verdad no se como agradecerte el que me lo hayas presentado, Moira... -Dijo Tiffany. -Y hablando de cosas del corazón, ¿que hay de ti?...¿aun no tienes algún admirador o prospecto por ahí?

-Nada de eso por el momento... -dijo Moira. -La mayoría de los muchachos de la oficina me consideran demasiado ruda, temperamental y mal hablada, será por que no soy como las chicas a las que están acostumbradas a frecuentar, yo les digo sus verdades y si se molestan o no me importa una mierda, ese es mi estilo.

-Pero a pesar de lo te dicen, Shyla, Edward, Jimmy y yo sabemos que en el fondo eres buena persona. -le dijo Tiffany.

-Gracias amiga, en verdad no sabes como me reconfortan tus palabras en este momento. -dijo Moira.

Moira permaneció por un par de horas mas en la taberna hasta la hora del cierre y tras despedirse de su amiga, camino hacia la avenida principal para tomar un taxi, pero en ese momento un par de sujetos comenzaron a seguirla y a medida que aceleraba el paso, también lo hacían aquellos tipos.

Pero cuando parecía que Moira perdería a esos tipos, otro de ellos aparece enfrente de ella interceptándola.

-Hola preciosa, ¿por que tan sola? -le dijo aquel sujeto.

-Aléjate de mi, pedazo de mierda. -le dijo Moira.

al poco rato los otros 2 sujetos que la seguían llegan y la rodean junto con el otro sujeto.

-Muy bien muchachos, vamos a divertirnos un poco con ella. -dijo uno de los maleantes.

Moira soltó unos cuantos golpes a 2 de ellos, pero desafortunadamente el otro maleante logra someterla del cuello con un brazo.

-Suéltenme malditos desgraciados. -decía Moira, quien forcejeaba de forma desesperada.

el horror para Moira no parecía conocer limites cuando uno de ellos comenzó a acariciarle las piernas.

-No por favor... -decía Moira mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Muy bien pequeña zorra, ahora mismo veras lo que te tenemos preparado. -dijo el otro de los maleantes.

Todo parecía perdido para Moira cuando de repente una voz irrumpe a los maleantes.

-Oigan ustedes... esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama, así que mejor quítenle sus sucias manos de encima. -dijo un sujeto que llevaba un casco de motociclista y una pañoleta que cubría su rostro.

-Esto no te incumbe, imbécil... así que mejor date la media vuelta o abstente a las consecuencias. -dijo uno de los maleantes, quien desenfunda una navaja.

-Inténtalo si puedes, malnacido.

El maleante con la navaja se abalanza sobre aquel justiciero misterioso, pero este logra darle un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, seguida de una serie de golpes, dejando mas que aturdido al villano.

los otros 2 maleantes al ver que su compañero había sido vencido deciden atacar al justiciero con una barreta y una navaja en mano, pero rápidamente el justiciero misterioso derrota al maleante de la barreta fácilmente, mientras que el otro intentaba atacarlo con la navaja, pero solo basto de un cabezazo con su casco para dejarlo fuera de combate.

De repente uno de los maleantes saca una pistola y amenaza con disparar al justiciero, pero de forma mas que sorprendente el justiciero logra desarmar al maleante con un rápido movimiento que dejo atónitos a los 3 maleantes incluso a la propia Moira, quien miraba atónita también.

-No deberías jugar con armas. -dijo el justiciero, quien logra darle un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen, seguida de un golpe en el rostro.

luego de aquella paliza, los 3 maleantes optaron por huir despavoridos de la escena. Enseguida el Justiciero va en auxilio de Moira.

-Gracias por salvarme, sea quien seas. -dijo Moira.

-Suerte que pasaba por aquí y por lo visto sigues teniendo el mismo corte de cabello,

Aquel justiciero se quita el casco y la pañoleta del rostro, Moira se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-!Jake!

-Hola Bombón, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PRESONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO II

NUEVO EMPLEO

Moira se sintió aliviada al ver a Jake, quien le agradece con fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias por haberme salvado de esos tipos, Jake.

-No hay de que bombón.

-Esta sí que es una verdadera sorpresa, la última vez que te vi fue en aquel 4 de julio que organizo Claire y eso fue hace 3 años.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo verdad, recuerdo muy bien las canciones que interprete en el Karaoke, tal vez no te lo dije en aquella ocasión pero tu interpretación de Shirley manson fue increíble. –dijo Jake.

-Valla, me sorprende que lo recuerdes con lujo de detalle, ese día bebí un poco más de la cuenta, pero dime… ¿cómo va todo en la D.S.O? ¿y cómo esta Sherry? –le pregunto.

-Esas son historias viejas…-contesto. –Hace unos 2 años que renuncie a la agencia y en cuanto a Sherry, bueno… ella y yo terminamos poco después.

-oh cuanto lamento escuchar eso, Jake.

-Descuida ya lo supere… -le dijo el ex mercenario. –Pero mírate, no has cambiado en nada, sigues estando igual de sexy, bombón.

-gracias por el alago, pervertido.

-de nada, pequeña degenerada.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse luego de aquellos calificativos algo peculiares

-Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí a estas horas y sola? –pregunto Jake.

-Vine a tomarme unos tragos a una taberna a la que frecuento cada fin de semana, iba en busca de un taxi hasta que esos tipos aparecieron. –contesto.

-Eh… pero hoy es lunes.

-Si, es que quería olvidarme de lo ocurrido en el trabajo, ¿pero y que te trae a Nueva York? –le pregunto Moira.

-Vivo aquí desde hace 6 meses, aunque vengo de regreso luego de estar fuera por unas semanas. –le contesto.

-¿Y ahora a que te dedicas, si seré curiosa?

-Ayudo a un viejo amigo en su taller de motocicletas y a decir verdad es mucho mejor que trabajar como agente del gobierno, al menos aquí no estas vigilado ni tampoco tienes a nadie jodiendote a cada rato.

-Te entiendo Jake, a mí me suele suceder en varias ocasiones, es una mierda.

-sí, el mundo es una mierda. –dijo Jake.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse sin parar, hasta que luego de un rato Jake se ofrece a llevar a Moira a su casa en su motocicleta chopper.

-Wow, bonito juguete, seguramente debió costarte una fortuna. -le dijo Moira

-En realidad lo arme pieza por pieza, si hubieras visto lo mal que estaba la carrocería seguro no dabas ni un centavo por ella, pero logre repararla en su totalidad y luego le añadí algunas piezas y eh aquí el resultado.

-Pues valla que te quedo increíble, Jake… no sabía que fueras tan bueno en esto de la mecánica. –dijo Moira.

-Es uno de mis tantos talentos, bombón. –le dijo el ex mercenario.

Jake llevo a Moira hasta las puertas del edificio donde ella vivía.

-Gracias por traerme, Jake.

-No fue nada, Moira… ahora podre estar tranquilo al saber que estas en casa, solo procura tener cuidado la próxima vez. –dijo Jake.

-Solo fue un descuido, además soy más ruda de lo que crees. –dijo Moira.

-Sabes estaba pensando que tal vez cuando tengamos tiempo libre, podamos salir un día de estos a tomarnos unos tragos, ya sabes para ponernos al tanto.

-Me parece perfecto, Jake… espera te daré mi número para que estemos en contacto. –dijo ella apuntando su número en una servilleta.

-Muchas gracias bombón, que amable eres. –dijo Jake.

-Sabes, son muy pocas las personas que me dicen algún cumplido de manera cursi, de hecho me molesta un poco, pero tratándose de ti no hay ningún problema, es más me agrada.

-Valla, es un gesto muy noble de tu parte, me siento alagado por ello, bombón.

Ambos se despidieron con un largo abrazo y luego de eso Moira entro al edificio, se asomó por la ventana de su apartamento y vio a Jake a un lado de su chopper mirando hacia su ventana, ella se despidió con una seña, el ex mercenario levanto su mano en señal de despedida y al poco rato se marcha del lugar.

Fueron pasando los días y a Moira comenzaba a complicársele las cosas debido a la falta de empleo por lo que tuvo que prescindir de la tv por cable y el internet, el medio sueldo que le otorgaba Terra Save tras su altercado, apenas le alcanzaba para cubrir el alquiler y la comida.

La noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad, Moira se sentía agotada y de mal humor luego de haber asistido a 4 entrevistas de empleo en las que para su mala fortuna ninguna se pudo concretar, necesitaba recobrar energías así que entro en un modesto café del centro de la ciudad y antes de ordenar algo de cenar, Moira reviso su billetera y vio que solo tenía un billete de 5 dólares, por lo que solo ordeno un café y unos panecillos.

-Tal vez no me llene, pero al menos es mejor que la sopa instantánea. –pensó mientras degustaba su cena.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucho una voz conocida que le hablo por detrás.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a cenar?

-¡¿Jake?! Claro siéntate. –Le dijo sorprendida.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, bombón.

-Lo mismo digo, Jake.

-Espero no ser inoportuno, me imagino que estas esperando a alguien.

-nada de eso, solo vine a disfrutar de un buen café para relajarme, tuve un día muy pesado que no tuve tiempo de probar bocado hasta ahora. – dijo Moira.

-oh ya veo. –dijo Jake.

Luego de sentarse en la mima mesa de Moira, el ex mercenario llamo a la mesera para ordenar y al estar viendo la carta él le dijo:

-Pide lo que quieras bombón, yo invito.

-Gracias Jake, pero estoy bien con mi café… no te preocupes. –dijo ella algo apenada.

-Claro que me preocupo… un café y unos panecillos no son suficientes para satisfacer tu apetito luego de un arduo día. –dijo Jake.

Minutos más tarde la mesera llego con su orden, tanto ella como el habían ordenado unas pizzas.

-Cielos, esta pizza esta deliciosa. –dijo Moira.

-Es la especialidad de este lugar y ni qué decir del pastel de manzana que sirven aquí. –dijo Jake.

-Creo que voy a tomarte la palabra respecto al pastel… sabes en los 5 años que llevo viviendo en nueva york, no había tenido el tiempo de conocer este lugar. –dijo ella.

-Por lo visto tu trabajo en Terra Save es algo absorbente, me recuerdas a mis días en la D.S.O. en donde apenas tenía un solo día de descanso, era horrible.

-No es tan absorbente como crees, ya que por suerte tengo libres los fines de semana, solo que ahora estoy de vacaciones de manera obligatoria. –dijo Moira.

-¿De manera obligatoria?... ¿es una nueva prima laboral o algo así? –pregunto Jake.

-Lo es cuando golpeas a un engreído hijo de puta con influencias… mierda, de solo acordarme hace hervirme la sangre.

-oye tranquilízate bombón. –le dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Perdón por la reacción, es solo que no la estoy pasando del todo bien.

-Si lo deseas puedes hablar de ello… adelante bombón, soy todo oídos.

-Lo hare pero a cambio me gustaría probar una rebanada de ese pastel de manzana que mencionaste. –dijo Moira

-trato hecho.

Sintiéndose ya con más confianza, Moira le conto acerca de su incidente a Jake, quien no pudo ocultar su molestia.

-Me cuesta asimilar lo que te sucedió y más aún el que hallas sido tú la castigada y no ese hijo de puta.

-Así son las cosas y todo por sus estúpidas influencias. –dijo Moira.

-de manera que todo lo que te sucedió fue el mismo día en que nos volvimos a encontrar, menuda coincidencia.

-Sí y desde ese día no he visto la mía, ya me cortaron el servicio de cable y de internet, estoy atrasada en el alquiler y lo peor es que aún no encuentro trabajo… -dijo Moira. –Y si las cosas siguen así voy a tener que vender mi auto para cubrir apenas 3 meses.

-¿Y qué hay de tu padre o de tu amiga Claire?... según por lo que se, tienen puestos importantes en sus respectivas organizaciones.

-No quisiera importunar a Claire, ya ha hecho mucho por mí y en lo que respecta a mi padre es mejor no hablar de él.

-oh entiendo, bombón.

Jake noto cierta molestia en el rostro de Moira en cuanto menciono a su padre, por lo que opto por no preguntar respecto a ello.

La chica Burton comenzó a degustar una rebanada de pastel de manzana, por un momento se quedó mirando hacia ninguna parte de manera pensativa, el ex mercenario vio una pequeña lagrima que brotaba de sus ojos.

Entonces el ex mercenario saco de su chaqueta un sobre el cual se lo entrega a Moira, ella se quedó sin palabras en cuando lo abrió.

-¡Santo dios!... –exclamo ella al ver el sobre lleno de billetes.

-Hay 1,000 dólares ahí, te vendrán muy bien para mejorar tu situación.

-oye agradezco tu amabilidad pero no puedo aceptarlo… este dinero es tuyo.

-Tú lo necesitas más que yo, bombón… además puedo recuperarlo más rápido de lo que crees.

-parece que eso de reparar motocicletas es un empleo muy prolifero. –dijo Moira.

-Bueno la verdad eso de reparar motocicletas solo lo hago en ratos libres o cuando hay días malos en el trabajo al cual realmente me dedico.

-¿Y cuál es el trabajo al que te dedicas? –le pregunto Moira.

-Soy caza recompensas. -contesto.

Moira se quedó asombrada con la respuesta del ex mercenario.

-he oído acerca de ellos, son los tipos que se dedican a capturar a aquellos que llevan a criminales, vagos y malvivientes ante las autoridades esto cuando violan la ley o cuando desobedecen una orden de la corte

-Exacto, solo que aquí no tienes a nadie detrás de ti dándote órdenes ni realizar esos informes de mierda luego de una misión, además que tampoco te topas con ninguno de esos bichos biológicos y la paga es muy buena dependiendo a quien deba capturar, como fue el caso de un sujeto que le debía el pago de la manutención a su ex esposa y una vez que lo capture me dieron 20,000 dólares por mi trabajo.

-valla, eso suena interesante. –dijo Moira con asombro.

-lamento si no fui sincero desde el principio contigo, bombón… es solo que no quería causarte mala impresión.

-Nada de eso, de hecho desde que te conocí me caíste muy bien.

-Gracias bombón, ojala y todos tus amigos fueran como tú, pero al parecer nunca podrán olvidar el mal recuerdo que les dejo mi padre.

-Según por lo que yo sé, él fue un monstruo que le jodio la vida a todos, en especial a Chris a Jill y a mi padre. –dijo Moira.

-Ahora entiendo porque en cada reunión que organizaban siempre me veían con malos ojos.

-si de algo te sirve, yo siempre le cuestionaba a mi padre lo injustos que eran contigo.

-Gracias por sacar la cara por mí, bombón.

-oye para eso somos los amigos y te lo dije la primera vez que nos conocimos que podrías contar conmigo para todo.

-no sabes lo bien que me sentí aquel día, con excepción de Sherry fuiste la única que me dirigiste la palabra… sabes si tu quisieras puedo ir al lugar donde vive el bastardo mimado para terminar de romperle la cara. –dijo Jake

-No sabes cómo me gustaría volver a golpearlo, pero no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo y tampoco me gustaría que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa.

-No sería la primera vez.

-De manera que tú también pasaste por la misma situación. –dijo Moira.

-Más o menos, de hecho no fue una sino varias veces en las que tuve varios altercados con el personal de la D.S.O. uno de ellos fue con Kennedy y el altercado más fuerte sucedió con el tipo con el que Sherry me engaño.

-¡Cielos!... ¡Esas son fuertes declaraciones! –exclamo Moira.

-así como tú me contaste lo que te sucedió, creo que también es justo que yo haga lo mismo. –dijo Jake.

-Muy bien, te escucho, Jake.

-Tras lo sucedido en china, Sherry y yo comenzamos a salir y al poco rato formalizamos nuestro noviazgo, estaba tan embobado por ella que me integrarme a la D.S.O. al principio todo iba bien, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la situación comenzó a complicarse, las misiones largas y el escaso tiempo libre nos estresaron a ambos, ella comenzó a comportarse cada vez más distante conmigo y a pesar de todo eso puse el mayor empeño para sacar nuestra relación adelante, creía que esto sería pasajero pero luego me entere que ella me estaba engañando con su jefe.

-¡Dios, eso es horrible! –exclamo ella

-Estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera me importo golpearlo mientras daba una charla en la sala de juntas, le rompí la nariz y la quijada y pude golpearlo más de no ser porque me separaron entre varios, uno de ellos fue Kennedy al cual también se llevó un recuerdito en su rostro.

-Valla, no tenía idea por lo que habías pasado.

-Fue duro al principio, pero conforme paso el tiempo logre superarlo por cuenta propia y desde entonces descarte la idea de involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien. –dijo Jake.

-Te entiendo Jake, a veces es mejor así. –le dijo Moira.

-Bueno y cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal el pastel de manzana?

-Esta excelente… ¿no te importa si pido otra rebanada?

-por supuesto que no, pide todo el pastel que quieras. –le contesto Jake.

La cena resulto bastante agradable, ella le conto detalles de su vida en nueva york así como de su trabajo en Terra Save, el hablo de su vida después de haber dejado la D.S.O. y también le comento algunas angelotas de cuando era mercenario aunque también él estuvo tentado a preguntarle sobre su padre y de alguna que otra cosa personal, estuvieron en el lugar por más de 2 horas hasta que el cansancio comenzó a vencer a Moira, por lo que Jake se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa.

-Gracias por la velada, pero especialmente gracias por lo del dinero… te prometo que te pagare cada centavo en cuanto se mejore mi situación.

-Oye con el simple hecho de verte bien y tranquila es suficiente para mí, bombón… y si hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti solo dímelo.

-bueno, en realidad tengo algo en mente.

-Ok te escucho, bombón.

-Jake… me gustaría acompañarte en tu próximo trabajo como caza recompensas.

-¿disculpa?

-Lo que oíste, quiero ser tu compañera…-contesto. -me llamo mucho la atención la paga que te dan por ser caza recompensas y yo estoy desempleada, así que pensé que te vendría bien mi ayuda.

-No lo sé bombón, en este empleo también corres algunos riesgos y lo digo porque nunca sabes cómo van a reaccionar los tipos a los que vas a capturar.

-Oye luche en contra de criaturas horrendas en una isla durante 6 meses, podre con esos maleantes sin problemas.

Jake lo pensó por breves instantes y luego le dijo:

-Voy a ir a chicago a realizar un trabajo dentro de 4 días, te veo mañana para darte una pequeño entrenamiento.

-entonces eso quiere decir que…

-Así es compañera… bienvenida al negocio de los caza recompensas.

-Gracias Jake, no te voy a defraudar.

-Muy bien bombón, entonces… ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana a las 9 am en mi apartamento?

-por supuesto, ahí estaré puntual. –dijo ella.

Al día siguiente Moira y Jake se reunieron para la dichoso entrenamiento, Jake le mostro todo lo relacionado a los caza recompensas, así como también el manejo de armas tanto letales como las no letales en donde Moira no tuvo problema alguno respecto a las armas, el ex mercenario también le mostro algunas técnicas de sumisión y uno que otro movimiento de combate, hubo tiempo de sobra luego del entrenamiento, así que decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde jugando video juegos y mirando películas por internet, Moira se quedó sorprendida al saber que el era fan de Star Wars, los comics y de los video juegos, así como también el ex mercenario se sorprendió cuando supo que ella además de ser fan del anime y de los comics le fascinaba mucho el cosplay.

3 días después y tras un largo viaje, Jake y Moira llegaron a la ciudad de chicago en el auto de ella, esto gracias a la ayuda del ex mercenario quien se encargó de arreglar para el viaje

Moira no podía ocultar su asombro de la ciudad, esto mientras transitaban por una de las avenidas principales.

-Valla, la ciudad de los vientos es en verdad es increíble.

-Por tu expresión, pareciera que no la conocieras. –le dijo Jake.

-Bueno en realidad si he venido un par de veces pero solo por trabajo y eso solo han sido visitas relámpago. –dijo Moira.

-Ahora lo entiendo. –dijo él.

-Siempre he querido conocer la ciudad, espero que tengamos oportunidad para hacerlo.

-Lo haremos en cuanto terminemos lo que venimos a hacer, bombón. –dijo Jake.

Luego de alojarse en un modesto hotel, se dirigieron a los suburbios de la ciudad, se estacionaron a varios metros de una casa ubicada que se encontraba algo descuidada por fuera.

-Y bien, ¿quién es el chico malo al que venimos a buscar? –pregunto ella

-su nombre es Walter Larsen, un tipo de poca monta el cual ha estado metido en varios asuntos con la ley tales como asaltos, extorción, posesión de drogas, además de que ha violado los términos de su libertad condicional. –le respondió Jake.

Moira miro la información de dicho sujeto que se encontraba en un folder.

-cielos, que cara de malviviente se carga este tipo, sí que es feo. –dijo Moira.

-Eso se escuchó gracioso, sabes para ser una pequeña degenerada tienes buen sentido del humor. –dijo el, sonriendo.

-lo mismo digo, pervertido. –le dijo ella en tono gracioso.

Jake y Moira vigilaron la casa del sospechoso alrededor de 2 horas, esperando a que apareciera o saliera en cualquier momento, hasta que finalmente lo ven llegar en un auto.

-Bingo, ahí está nuestra recompensa. –dijo Jake.

-ya era hora, un rato más y mi culo se hubiera puesto tan plano como una tabla.

Acto seguido, Jake y Moira comenzaron a alistar su armamento para capturar al maleante.

-Recuerda Moira, si vez que se pone violento no dudes en usar la pistola taser en el. –dijo Jake.

-¿Y qué pasa si saca una pistola? –pregunto Moira.

-Eso déjamelo a mí, mantente alerta a cualquier movimiento que haga ¿de acuerdo?

-cuenta con ello, Jake. –asintió.

De forma cautelosa se acercaron al pórtico de la casa, Jake le hace la seña a Moira de que se escondiera detrás de unos arbustos y que esperara ahí hasta que le diera la señal.

Pero cuando el ex mercenario se disponía a tocar la puerta, el delincuente lo sorprende amenazándolo con una escopeta.

-Fuera de mi propiedad, hijo de puta. –dijo el maleante.

-esta no es tu propiedad, pedazo de mierda… lo que haces es allanamiento de morada y eso es un cargo más a tu larga lista de delitos, Larsen.

-Veo que me conoces bien, y supongo que sabes lo violento que puedo ser cuando alguien me quiere joder, maldito polizonte. –dijo el maleante.

En es momento Jake grito

-¡Ahora Moira!

Moira sale de entre los arbustos y dispara la pistola taser dándole una fuerte descarga al maleante hasta aturdirlo, esto lo aprovecha Jake para despojarlo de la escopeta para luego darle un par de golpes hasta someterlo.

-Oye polizonte, aun no me has leído mis cargos por los que se me acusa, además tengo derecho a un abogado también. –dijo el maleante luego de ser esposado por Jake.

-El único derecho que tienes es a mantener la puta boca cerrada y otra cosa… no somos policías. –dijo Jake.

El maleante continuo forcejeando hasta que Moira le dio un fuerte golpe en la entre pierna, haciéndolo que cayera al suelo bastante adolorido.

En ese momento los recuerdos del altercado que le costó su suspensión comenzaron a invadir su mente, incluso el maleante le recordó al tipo responsable de ello y fue entonces que Moira comenzó a golpearlo en el suelo hasta que Jake logro contenerla.

-hey tranquila bombón, ya todo termino

-escorias como esta merecen eso y más.

-Te entiendo Moira, pero mejor dejemos que las autoridades se encarguen de el, por ahora nuestro trabajo ya termino. –dijo Jake.

Poco después Jake y Moira se llevaron consigo al maleante hasta la comisaria de chicago en donde fue puesto de inmediato bajo custodia.

Luego de abandonar la comisaria, Jake realiza una llamada notificando acerca de la captura a "la oficina" o como solía decirle al cuartel donde eran reclutados los caza recompensas.

-Sí, el trabajo está hecho… Walter Larsen ya está tras las rejas.

 _-Buen trabajo Muller, sabía que lo lograrías… en estos momentos estoy traspasando lo acordado a tu cuenta._ –dijo una voz detrás de la línea.

-No te olvides de la parte que le toca a mí nueva compañera. –dijo Jake.

- _Por supuesto, normalmente no les pagamos doble a los novatos, pero tratándose de ti hare una excepción._ –dijo aquella voz.

Luego de una breve espera, Jake reviso su estado de cuenta en su móvil.

-Bingo, ya está hecho. –dijo el ex mercenario al ver la cantidad.

- _Muy bien Muller, te mantendremos al tanto en cuanto haya otro trabajo para ti y tu compañera, cambio y fuera._ –dijo aquella voz, finalizando la llamada.

Tras finalizar la llamada, Jake llega con Moira, quien esperaba sentada en una banca.

-Listo bombón, la transacción ya está hecha… 5,000 dólares para cada uno y otros 1,000 extra por ser tu primer día.

-No lo puedo creer, 6,000 dólares en un día… ni en mis mejores días en Terra Save hubiera ganado esto. –exclamo.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos todo el fin de semana para conocer la ciudad de los vientos… ¿A dónde te gustaría ir, bombón?

-Me gustaría empezar con un tour por la ciudad y por la noche ir a uno de esos centros nocturnos que me han dicho que son geniales. –dijo Moira.

-excelente elección, bombón… pero que te parece si primero vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

Luego de disfrutar de una buena comida, visitaron los mejores lugares de la ciudad y ya en la noche fueron a un bar donde se tocaba rock de todo tipo. Algo que le sorprendió a Jake fue cuando Moira le pidió que visitaran el instituto de arte de chicago al día siguiente y fue ahí donde ella le confeso su gusto por el arte.

Luego de su visita al museo, decidieron pasar el resto del día en la playa de North Avenue, se relajaron mirando la puesta de sol mientras tomaban unas cervezas, y luego de un rato Moira se fue a refrescar sus pies en el agua.

Jake se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, cuando de repente Moira lo sorprende salpicándolo con el agua.

-con que quieres jugar rudo. –le dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Qué esperas, alcánzame si puedes. –dijo Moira, sonriéndole de la misma forma.

Jake y Moira comenzaron a salpicarse uno al otro durante un largo rato hasta que al final ambos quedaron empapados, por lo que Moira comenzó a despojarse de su camiseta y su short corto para quedar únicamente con un bikini de color rosado, dejando al descubierto su bien formado y voluptuoso cuerpo, causando el asombro del ex mercenario.

- _Maldita sea, que hermosa es._ –pensó el

-oye, mis ojos están aquí, pervertido. –dijo ella.

-Solo miraba tus tatuajes, bombón... son geniales.

-Gracias, hace 2 años que me hice el del hombro y el de la espalda baja me lo hice apenas hace unos 6 meses.

Moira se mostró sorprendida al ver el torso bien formado de Jake, pero especialmente por un par de cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo.

-Supongo que esas heridas debieron doler.

-son como mis trofeos de batalla, una se la debo al monstruo que me persiguió en Edonia y china, la otra fue en un enfrentamiento que tuve con unas B.O.W. en medio oriente.

-¿Y qué hay de las cicatrices del rostro?... me gustaría saber su historia.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –le pregunto el.

-Por supuesto, después de todo vamos a ser compañeros.

-De acuerdo, pero tú también deberás hacer lo mismo, compañera.

Jake le conto todo acerca de su vida empezando por su difícil infancia en Edonia y la forma en que cuido a su madre desde muy niño hasta el día de la muerte de esta, así como sus primeros pasos como mercenario y los motivos que lo orillaron a involucrarse en ese oficio peligroso, así como los incidentes bioterroristas de Edonia y China respectivamente y por ultimo le conto sus experiencias en la D.S.O. y la decepción amorosa de Sherry.

De la misma forma Moira narro lo sucedido en aquel fatídico año de 1998 cuando ella, su hermana Polly y su madre fueron tomadas como rehenes por Albert Wesker o el monstruo de las gafas obscuras como ella solía decirle, le conto también cuando por accidente le disparo a su hermana con el arma de su padre, así como las consecuencias que se suscitaron tras el accidente tales como su distanciamiento con Barry y la negativa de este cuando ella le dijo acerca de su ingreso a Terra Save.

-Me dejaste sin palabras, Bombón… Tenía entendido que mi padre era un monstruo, pero nunca imagine a que grado, ahora entiendo porque nunca fui ni seré del agrado de tus padres y de tus amigos.

-De ellos tal vez, pero no de mi… me caíste muy bien desde el día que nos conocimos, sabes a pesar de tu semblante frio y calculador en el fondo eres una buena persona que se preocupa por los demás, eso de convertirte en mercenario para llevarles comida a tu gente y el cuidar de tu madre son dignos de admirar. –Dijo Moira.

-gracias por tus palabras Bombón, sabes esto que te acabo de decir nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Sherry.

-¿y eso a que se debió? –pregunto ella.

-Tal vez fue porque nunca se dio la ocasión, además de que no me sentía del todo confiado de hablar de mi pasado, hasta ahora.

-gracias por la confianza, compañera.

-De nada, compañero.

A partir de ese momento Moira inicio una nueva faceta como caza recompensas a lado de Jake y gracias a ello, logro estabilizar sus finanzas y pagar sus deudas pendientes, pero también se dio algunos lujos además de mandarle dinero a su familia.

Las semanas pasaron y tanto ella como el ex mercenario se volvieron muy buenos amigos, cuando no había trabajos que realizar se la pasaban jugando video juegos o miraban sus series favoritas por internet y a veces salían al cine o se iban al bar que ella solía frecuentar, incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de viajar hasta la comic-con de san diego, siendo Moira la más emocionada ya que uno de sus Anhelos era el visitar dicho evento y para cuando llego el día ambos asistieron disfrazados, el como Galen Malek / StarKiller (Star Wars the force unleashed) y ella iba como Elizabeth Comstock (bioshock infinite).

Tras concluir el evento de San Diego, Jake y Moira recibirían una llamada por parte de "la oficina" notificándoles sobre un nuevo trabajo que habría de realizar en Nevada, pero lo que ellos aun ignoraban lo que les aguardaba.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

 **CAPITULO III**

 **EN BUSCA DEL CRIMINAL**

-Tenemos trabajo bombón, hay que ir a las vegas.

-¿Hablas en serio?... Wow, este día no podía ser mejor… ¿Y ahora a quien le vamos a patear el culo?

-Lo sabremos en cuanto me pasen los datos de nuestra presa. –contesto él.

-Ojala y no sea como el tipo que capturamos en Boston que resultó ser un pobre diablo hablador.

-Y que lo digas… pero al menos se llevó un pequeño recuerdito de tu parte.

-Odio a los patanes que se sobrepasan con sus parejas y más si se trata de alguien que las maltrata psicológicamente.

-La forma en que lo sometiste fue fantástica… -dijo Jake. –a propósito, como va lo del asunto de tu suspensión, ¿ya se resolvió algo?

-Nada aun, todo sigue igual… no sé porque pero presiento que ese idiota está haciendo lo posible para que no se investigue a fondo no solo mi caso, sino todos en los que esta inmiscuido.

-te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, si tu quisieras le puedo dar una buena lección.

-Pues creo que estoy comenzando a considerarlo sabes, pero mejor dejemos que el personal de Terra Save se ocupe de ello.

-supongo que tienes razón. –dijo Jake.

-¿Y cuánto tardaremos en llegar? –pregunto Moira.

-Una horas más o menos. –contesto.

-Bueno si comienzas a sentirte fatigado con gusto te relevare para conducir. –dijo ella.

-Estos caminos son largos y pesados, Bombón… y si mejor te dejo ser la Dj durante todo el viaje

-Me parece una buena idea, suerte que traje mi USB de música.

-¿y qué será lo primero que escucharemos?... ¿Nirvana, Queen, Rolling Stones, the Eagles, Guns and Roses?

-Un poco de todo… de hecho me gustaría empezar con algo de Garbage. –contesto.

-¿y supongo vas a hacer tu ya famosa imitación de Shirley manson? –le pregunto de nuevo el ex mercenario

-Que comes que adivinas. –le respondió con una sonrisa

-eso es excelente… me agradan tus interpretaciones, hacen que los viajes largos valgan la pena.

-Gracias pervertido, me alagas.

-De nada, pequeña degenerada. –dijo él.

El camino se volvió tedioso y un poco más largo de lo esperado esto debido a que varios tramos de la carretera estaban en reparación, pero a pesar de eso el ánimo de los jóvenes caza recompensas no decayó en lo más mínimo, tanto ella como el hicieron Karaoke en gran parte del camino, hubo tiempo de sobra para bromear y hablar de un sinfín de cosas.

Ya era de noche y Jake se notaba un poco cansado, por lo que decidieron detenerse en el primer hotel que encontraran en el camino y por fortuna lo encontraron, aunque el lugar resulto ser un motel con un nombre algo peculiar.

-¿El refugio de cupido?... ¿es en serio? –pregunto Moira arqueando la ceja.

-Oye es el único sitio que hay en kilómetros, bombón... además necesitamos descansar.

-en eso tienes razón, rayos tengo el culo algo entumecido.

-Más bien hermoso y entumecido. –dijo Jake con picardía.

-Además de degenerando eres atrevido, eso me agrada… solo por eso te invitare la cena y una buena ronda de cervezas en el restaurant que está a lado del motel.

-oh que amable eres bombón. –dijo él.

Luego de terminar de cenar, se dirigieron a la administración del motel para pedir sus cuartos, pero les notificarían que solo había un cuarto disponible y al no haber otra opción deciden tomarlo.

-No esta tan mal después de todo, La cama se ve cómoda y hay tv de cable. –dijo Moira, luego de mirar el cuarto.

-Si no te importa voy a recostarme un poco, mi espalda me está matando. –dijo Jake.

-Bueno, mientras tú te relajas yo voy a tomar una ducha.

-Ok bombón, solo procura no acabarte sin agua caliente de nuevo.

-Dicen que el agua fría es buena para los músculos. –dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Tú siempre tan graciosa. –dijo él.

Mientras Moira se duchaba, Jake se relajaba y al mismo tiempo mientras miraba la tv, cuando de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar, al revisarlo vio que le había llegado la información el sujeto al que iban a capturar.

-¡No me jodas! –exclamo al ver la información.

Justo en ese momento Moira salió de la ducha y noto el rostro de asombro del ex mercenario.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Jake?

-No, nada… es solo que acabo de recibir la información de nuestro próximo trabajo.

-Por tu expresión debe tratarse de un pez gordo.

-Solo échale un vistazo. –dijo Jake.

Enseguida Moira comenzó a leer la ficha de aquel tipo.

-Veamos… tipo alto y delgado con estilo punk, cabello rojo, recompensa vivo o muerto es de ¡Un millón de dólares de recompensa!... ¡santo cielo!

-su nombre es Jack Terhune o mejor conocido por sus 2 apodos como: "Slice" o como "el carnicero de Detroit"

-¿El carnicero de Detroit?... he escuchado algo sobre ese tipo en los diarios, dicen que la forma en que mata a sus víctimas hace que lo hecho por charles manson y Jack el destripador sea un juego de niños, un sádico en pocas palabras.

-Y que lo digas, el ha matado a más de 50 personas en 3 años, entre ellos policías y algunos caza recompensas. –dijo Jake.

-Valla, ahora entiendo porque piden tanto por su cabeza. –dijo Moira.

-Escucha bombón creo que lo mejor será que regreses a Nueva York.

Moira se impresiono por las palabras de Jake, quien de inmediato respondió.

-oye recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, así que no me vengas con esos sermones de mierda, te escuchas como mi padre.

-Tranquila Bombón, no te enojes… es solo que no quiero que nada malo te pase, como compañero y amigo te lo digo.

Moira se sorprendió por las palabras de Jake, a lo que ella dijo:

-Desde el primer momento que me embarque en este negocio estuve consiente de los peligros a los que iba a estar expuesta y si hablamos de sujetos peligrosos, tu tía mutante era la onda… valla que fue una proeza patearle el culo.

-Sí, ya me lo estoy imaginando… disculpa si te hice enfadar

-Por poco lo logras, degenerado y es por eso que mereces una buena lección –dijo ella, quien enseguida toma una almohada para pegarle a Jake.

-Así que quieres pelea. –dijo el ex mercenario mientras tomaba otra de las almohadas.

En instantes se produjo una divertida guerra de almohadas entre ambos compañeros la cual se prolongó por un largo rato hasta que ambos acabaron cansados por aquel juego, por lo que se recostaron mientras miraban la tv durante un rato hasta que el cansancio termino por vencerlos.

Jake fue el primero en quedarse profundamente dormido, Moira por su parte seguía pensando en lo que Jake le dijo y la forma en que se preocupaba por ella en cada misión que realizaban, desde aquella noche en la Jake la salvo, un profundo sentimiento comenzó a surgir en ella hacia el, tal como sucedió la primera vez en la que se conocieron, pero por otro lado ella no quería que esto afectara su trabajo como caza recompensas y sobre todo su relación con él, ella sabía que el pasado que tuvo con Sherry aún era un lastre.

-Dulces sueños, Jake. –dijo ella en voz baja, luego de darle un beso en la frente.

Al día siguiente Jake y Moira partieron a primera hora con dirección a las Vegas, a la cual llegaron unas cuantas horas después.

-Cielos, creí que nunca llegaríamos. –dijo Moira.

-Bienvenida a las vegas, bombón. –le dijo Jake.

-te confieso algo, es la primera vez que vengo aquí, me gustaría conocer el cesar's palace y las famosas fuentes danzantes.

-Por supuesto bombón, pero primero vallamos a buscar a mi contacto que nos brindó la información.

-Me algo de curiosidad saber quién ese contacto tuyo. –dijo Moira.

-Solo te puedo adelantar que es una sobreviviente de Raccoon City. –dijo el.

-Valla, entonces eso muy interesante.

Moira se quedaría impresionada al descubrir que el lugar de la reunión con el contacto de Jake era un club de strippers llamado "the pussycat dolls"

-Oye eso de llamarte degenerado era una broma, no era para que te lo tomaras en serio… ¿seguro que este es el lugar? –Pregunto Moira, luego de ver la fachada del lugar.

-Por supuesto y te sorprenderá saber que mi contacto es dueña del lugar.

-nunca dejas de sorprenderme. –dijo ella.

Jake hablo con el sujeto que custodiaba la entrada quien de inmediato los hace pasar sin mayor problema, el lugar estaba lleno de clientes los cuales se deleitaban con el sensual espectáculo de las chicas, algunos hombres miraban de forma lasciva pero no solo los caballeros, sino que también algunas de las chicas del club también le giñaron el ojo a la joven Burton.

-Parece que ya tienes admiradores y admiradoras. –dijo Jake.

-No sé si sentirme alagada o incomoda…. –dijo ella. -¿y dónde está tu contacto?

En ese momento aparece el dichoso contacto de Jake, se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio y corto la cual vestía un conjunto que consistía en una falda corta y una blusa escotada que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, dicho atuendo hacia resaltar los tatuajes de aquella chica.

-¡Jake!... ¡Hola!

-Hola Party Girl. –le dijo el ex mercenario

Jake y aquella chica sensual se saludaron, seguido de un cordial abrazo.

-Me alegro volver a verte, mírate no has cambiado en nada. –dijo Party Girl.

-lo mismo digo, tú sigues estando igual de sexy, primor. –le dijo Jake.

-Tu siempre alagándome, guapo.

-ejem… oye acaso no me vas a presentar a tu contacto. –dijo Moira.

-Ups lo siento, bombón… es que tenía tiempo de no ver a mi colega de misiones. –dijo Jake. –Moira, te presento a Sienna Fowler o mejor conocida en el mundo de los mercenarios y caza recompensas como Party Girl.

-Gusto conocerte, Moira… puedes llamarme Party Girl.

-Igualmente, Party Girl… Jake me conto que estuviste en Raccoon City.

-Asi es, yo era miembro de un comando de operaciones del gobierno denominado los Spec Ops, en aquella ocasión mi equipo y yo nos infiltramos en el desastre de Raccoon City esto con la intención de averiguar lo que había pasado, estuvimos a nada de morir en aquella ocasión.

-Te entiendo, mi padre Barry Burton, también fue uno de los sobrevivientes del incidente de la mansión.

-Asi que eres el padre del teniente Burton, lo conocí poco después del incidente, además de que colabore con el y su equipo de la B.S.A. en un par de misiones. –dijo Party Girl.

-Bueno hagamos las presentaciones aun lado… -dijo Jake. –Me dijiste que tenías pistas acerca de "Slice".

-Por supuesto, síganme. –dijo la chica.

En instantes Party Girl lleva a Jake y a Moira a su oficina, la cual contaba con un panel con cámaras de seguridad.

-Cielos, este sitio tiene más cámaras de vigilancia que un banco. –dijo Moira.

-Por lo visto aun no pierdes la costumbre del espionaje, bien por ti, primor. –dijo Jake.

-Lo hago por seguridad y en algunas veces lo hago para chantajear a uno que otro funcionario corrupto. –dijo Party Girl.

-valla, que astuta. –dijo Jake.

Acto seguido Party Girl les muestra una grabación de una de las cámaras en donde se apreciaba a un tipo con gafas y gorra.

-Ahí lo tienen… el Bastardo de "Slice"

-¿Cómo es que te percataste de que era él? –le pregunto Moira.

-Analice la cinta con detenimiento y pude reconocerlo por el tatuaje del pentagrama de su mano derecha, esto sucedió hace un par de semanas aproximadamente y desde entonces he estado siguiendo su rastro. –contesto.

-¿Y porque habiendo tantos mercenarios experimentados, me elegiste a mi? –le pregunto Jake.

-Porque nadie está más capacitado para este tipo de retos tan peligrosos como tú, Jake... Además quería confiarle esto al hombre que logro ponerle fin a Nikolai Zinoviev.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –le pregunto el ex mercenario.

-Por viejos contactos que tengo en el ejército… no sabes lo aliviada que me sentí cuando supe que ese bastardo murió. –dijo Party Girl.

-Les hice la promesa a ti y a tu equipo que acabaría con su vida luego de que matara al buen Dee-Ay, y aunque el matarlo me costó mi puesto en la D.S.O. me sentí satisfecho el haber vengado la muerte de nuestro amigo. –dijo Jake.

-Me alegra saber que hiciste lo correcto. –Dijo Party Girl.

-Ojala y todos hubiesen pensado igual que tú, mira que querían dejarlo vivo para interrogarlo aun sabiendo que había logrado escapar anteriormente. –dijo Jake.

-Esa angelota no me la has contado, Jake… sería interesante saber más de ello. –dijo Moira.

-Por supuesto, bombón… en cuanto termine la misión te contare lo sucedido acompañado de una buena cena. –dijo Jake.

-Tu si sabes cómo complacerme, bien por ti. –le dijo Moira.

-Veo que hacen un gran equipo, par de tortolitos. –les dijo Party Girl.

Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar tanto a Moira como a Jake.

-solo somos buenos amigos dijo ella. –dijo Moira muy sonrojada.

-Asi es, y compañeros también. –agrego el.

-Si claro, lo que ustedes digan… –dijo Party Girl, arqueando la ceja.

-bueno porque no mejor cambiamos de tema y nos concentramos en la misión. –dijo Moira.

-Tienes razón, por cierto ¿tienes alguna idea de pueda esconderse el cabron de "Slice"? –pregunto Jake.

-Sospecho que ese cabron se oculta en alguna parte del lado este de la ciudad, esto gracias a un informante secreto que solía trabajar conmigo en el club y precisamente vive en esa parte de la ciudad. –contesto Party Girl.

-Solo espero que no haya escapado o de lo contrario adiós a nuestra recompensa. –dijo Jake.

-Descuida cariño, de hecho mi informante me dijo que lo vio ayer en la tarde en un establecimiento de comestibles, los llevare mañana al medio día. –dijo Party Girl.

-Muchas gracias amiga, no sé cómo podremos agradecerte por la ayuda. -dijo Moira

-Bueno me conformo con una parte de la recompensa, es que necesito fondos para la educación de mi hija y mi hermana menor, además de pagar la hipoteca de mi club.

-Cuenta con ello, primor… Sera para nosotros un honor el ayudar a la pequeña Kelly y a Charlotte para que se forjen un buen futuro… por cierto ¿Cómo está ellas?

-ambas está muy bien, en estos momentos se encuentran de visita con su abuela, en Oregón.

En instantes Party Girl les muestra fotos de ellas en su móvil.

-Valla, que grande esta tu hija y que decir de Charlotte, es toda una señorita… parece que fue ayer cuando jugaba con ellas. –dijo Jake.

-No sabes cuándo te echan de menos, Kelly siempre pregunta en donde está su tío Jake y siempre le digo que está cazando a los malos. –dijo Party Girl.

-lamento si no he podido venir a visitarte pero no es fácil llegar hasta aquí desde nueva york. –dijo Jake.

-No te preocupes cariño, lo entiendo.

-Por lo que me doy cuenta, viviste con ella… nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Jake. –dijo Moira quien se mostró un poco celosa.

-Si, viví con ella unos meses pero no es lo que piensas, bombón… -dijo Jake. –Veras, poco después de me despidieran de la D.S.O. vine a las vegas para olvidarme de todo, por varios días me la pasaba ebrio y apostando en los casinos, hasta que llegue a este lugar y a decir verdad me sorprendí mucho al reencontrarme con Party Girl y más aún al saber que ella era la propietaria del lugar.

-Y yo me sorprendí mucho más al verte en ese estado tan deplorable y fue por eso que decidí llevarlo a mi casa y una vez que estuvo más calmado me conto lo que le sucedió y cuando supe que no tenía en donde pasar la noche le permití quedarse. –dijo la chica.

-Valla, no tenía idea. –dijo Moira.

–Estoy en deuda con Party Girl no solo por todo lo que hizo por mí en aquella ocasión, sino porque fue ella la que me consiguió el empleo de caza recompensas, además de que tiempo atrás hice algunas misiones junto con ella y su equipo.

-Asi es, de hecho se puede decir que lo considero como mi segundo hermano. –dijo Party Girl.

-cielos, que historia… lamento si pensé mal. –dijo Moira.

-No pasa nada cariño… –dijo Party Girl. –y para que vean lo amable que soy por que no bajamos al bar y les invito unos tragos ¿Qué dicen?

-Es una oferta tentadora teniendo en cuenta que tus chicas estarán ahí para atendernos, pero creo que por esta vez yo paso, necesito estar al 100 para la misión. –dijo Jake.

La respuesta de Jake sorprendió a Moira y especialmente a Party Girl.

-Concuerdo con Jake, lo único que quiero por ahora es dormir un poco, el viaje fue largo y necesito reponer energías. –dijo Moira.

-Si los entiendo, me di cuenta por sus rostros de cansancio, si gustan pueden quedarse en mi casa. –dijo Party Girl

-Gracias primor, pero no quisiéramos causarte molestias. –dijo Jake.

-Sabes muy bien que siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa, además así podrán ahorrarse lo del hotel.

Poco después Jake y Moira fueron llevados por Party Girl hasta su casa en donde se alojaron, luego de una buena cena y una ducha, Moira se fue a descansar, mientras que el ex mercenario se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar y al mismo tiempo miraba su celular las fotos que se tomó junto a Moira en San diego.

-Por lo visto te importa mucho Moira. –dijo Party Girl detrás de él.

-¿disculpa?

-Vamos Jake, me di cuenta como la mirabas y la forma en que expresas de ella, pero lo que me dejo asombrado fue la forma en que rechazaste mi oferta de quedarte un rato en el bar del club, eso solo me demostró lo mucho que ella te importa.

-Ok, me descubriste, primor... -dijo Jake. –es solo que…

-Déjame adivinar, es por tu ex ¿verdad?

-Nada de eso… es solo que me llevo tan bien con Moira que no sé cómo decírselo, además no quisiera arruinar la amistad y camaradería que tengo con ella.

-Es normal que te sientas así luego de todo lo te paso y si de algo te sirve te daré este consejo: ""deja de preguntarte si vale la pena luchar o no por ella, mejor pregúntate si vas a estar tranquilo pensando el por qué no lo intentaste, si las cosas salen mal al menos sabrás que no era la indicada, pero si todo resulta bien entonces todo tu esfuerzo valió la pena"

-Valla, es un buen consejo, no lo había pensado de esa manera... gracias, primor –dijo Jake.

-Desde el momento en que me presentaste a Moira me dio muy buena impresión, se puede ver que es de las que se preocupa por los demás, eso es bueno. –dijo Party Girl.

-Y sin olvidar lo ruda que es cuando se trata de atrapar criminales, es de verdad sorprendente.

-Ya habrá tiempo de verla mañana cuando vallamos por esa escoria, por ahora trata de descansar. –dijo Party Girl.

Al día siguiente, Party Girl, Jake y Moira se dirigieron a la zona este de la ciudad, en donde contactaron con informante en donde les dio información sobre el paradero de "Slice" para luego dirigirse a las afueras de la ciudad, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un chatarrero de autos, el cual era observado por los 3 caza recompensas en lo alto de una colina.

-¿Estas segura que este es el lugar? –pregunto Moira.

-Es el único sitio que existe en kilómetros, hace años que ese chatarrero dejo de funcionar como tal. –contesto Party Girl, mientras miraba con unos binoculares.

-Hay un sujeto vigilando la entrada, seguramente debe ser uno de sus secuaces, que astuto por parte de "Slice" al haber elegido un lugar tan apartado y abandonado. –dijo Jake.

-ya vieron las carrocerías de los autos, algunos parecen ser de los 70's y 80's y otros aún más viejos como de los 50's, sin duda una mina de oro para los coleccionistas de partes de autos. –dijo Moira

-Parece que tendremos que aproximarnos a ese lugar sin ser detectados. –dijo Party Girl.

-¿y cómo es que vamos a lograrlo? -pregunto Jake.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo solucionado. –le respondió Party Girl.

La ex agente saco de la cajuela de su camioneta unos trajes militares de color gris los cuales se los entrega a Jake y Moira respectivamente.

-Valla, me queda a la medida y el color me gusta. –dijo Moira.

-Y aun no lo has visto todo, primor. –dijo Party Girl.

Entonces Party Girl activa un dispositivo de camuflaje que tenía el traje y como por arte de magia, la ex agente se vuelve invisible.

-¡Pero que mierda! –exclamo Moira.

-¿Les gusta?... estos trajes son cortesía de la intrépida Caroline Floyd (Willow) me dejo estos trajes como recuerdo poco después de su retiro. –dijo Party Girl.

-Debí imaginarlo por la pequeña insignia de los Spec Ops que hay en la parte del pecho del traje. –dijo Jake.

-con estas bellezas puestas, ese cabron no sabrá que lo golpeo. –dijo Moira.

-Muy bien, este será el plan… Jake, tu entraras por la puerta de enfrente y te encargaras del sujeto que vigila, yo entrare por un lado y Moira nos apoyara del otro lado del lugar. –dijo Party Girl. -

-Enterado primor, estaremos en contacto por medio de los transmisores. –dijo Jake.

-Y otra cosa, el camuflaje del traje tiene cierto límite de tiempo, así que no excedan el tiempo ya que de lo contrario deberán esperar unos 5 minutos para que el camuflaje vuelva a funcionar.

-Gracias por el dato, amiga… tendremos cuidado. –dijo Moira.

Pero antes de que las chicas terminaran de colocarse sus trajes de combate, Jake aparece detrás de ellas y les rocía un gas somnífero, haciendo que ambas pierdan el sentido.

-Perdónenme por favor chicas, pero no quiero que nada malo les pase… y si me están escuchando les prometo que la recompensa será para las 2. –dijo Jake.

Luego de poner a Moira y a Party Girl en un lugar seguro, Jake se dirigió sigilosamente hasta el chatarrero, encargándose primero del tipo que vigilaba la puerta principal, para luego infiltrarse en el lugar, pudo percatarse de que había otro par de sujetos a los cuales logra ponerlos fuera de combate.

-Mierda, esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensé. –pensó.

Luego de abatir a otro de los sujetos, noto que el camuflaje del traje ya no funcionaba.

-Rayos, no me percaté de que había excedido el tiempo del camuflaje.

En ese momento una pila de chatarra se le venía encima al ex mercenario, pero afortunadamente logra escapar a tiempo, pero al reincorporarse se percató de que estaba en una especie de callejón sin salida.

-Lo que me faltaba, estoy atrapado. –dijo Jake.

En eso se escuchó una voz.

-Atrapado como una estúpida rata… ja ja ja

-porque no mejor sales y das la cara pedazo de escoria.

En instantes el susodicho "Slice" aparece, este último vestía ropa estilo punk de color negro y su peinado teñido de rojo el cual era su característica principal.

-Debes tener muchas pelotas como para venir aquí solo a enfrentarme, ahora tira la maldita arma o de lo contrario le diré a mis hombres que te disparen. –le dijo Slice.

-creo que no tengo remedio. –dijo Jake, luego de tirar su arma al suelo.

-Me imagino que ya estas enterado acerca de mis grandes hazañas. –dijo Slice

-Por supuesto, para eso me pagan. –dijo Jake.

-Debes saber que nadie ha podido conmigo ni siquiera los mejores agentes del FBI y mucho menos esos inútiles caza recompensas a los cuales he matado sin piedad alguna.

-Me he enfrentado a sujetos mucho más fuertes y peligrosos anteriormente, por lo que tus palabras no me intimidan en lo más mínimo, payaso. –dijo Jake sin titubear.

-Me agrada tu entusiasmo, ahora veamos de que estas hecho, soldadito. –dijo Slice.

El maleante se quita su chaqueta de cuero dejando al descubierto sus múltiples tatuajes, además de su atuendo que era similar a un chaleco el cual tenía numerosos cuchillos arrojadizos.

Slice es el primero en atacar arrojándole varios cuchillos a Jake, el cual esquiva con facilidad.

-Valla, para ser un caza recompensas eres bastante ágil.

-Antes de ser caza recompensas fui ex agente federal y ex mercenario. –le dijo Jake, quien desenfunda un cuchillo.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras un simple caza recompensas ordinario… Perfecto, esto va a ser interesante. –dijo el maleante.

Jake y el perverso Slice se enfrascan en un duelo de cuchillos bastante parejo, a pesar de la experiencia en el combate por parte del ex mercenario, el maleante era demasiado ágil con el cuchillo.

-No peleas nada mal, Muller… es la primera vez que me enfrento a alguien que vale la pena.

-gracias por el alago, pero eso no te salvara de ir a la silla eléctrica… vas a pagar por todos tus crímenes, imbécil.

-No si te mato primero. –dijo Slice.

Ambos continuaron luchando por un buen rato, pero poco a poco la superioridad de Jake comenzó a hacerse cada vez más notoria y prueba de ello fue cuando en un par de movimientos logra arrebatarle el cuchillo a Slice.

-No eres tan peligroso como decían, se acabó Slice. –dijo Jake.

-Esa fue una buena jugada, pero esto aún no termina todavía.

El maleante sorprende a Jake clavándole una navaja en el hombro, seguido de un par de golpes que lo dejan fuera de combate.

-ah mierda… eso dolió. -decía Jake.

-Y eso es tan solo el comienzo de tu triste final, Muller. -dijo Slice.

Pero lo que Slice no se esperaba era que Jake le propinara un cabezazo en el rostro, causando su asombro y su enojo a la vez, pero sorprendentemente el ex mercenario se defendió de los golpes del maleante pero la pérdida de sangre comenzó a debilitarlo, esto lo aprovecha Slice para golpearlo, dejándolo aún más aturdido de lo que ya estaba y no conforme con ello comenzó a patearlo en el abdomen estando tirado en el suelo.

Jake intento reincorporarse, pero un par de sujetos llegan en apoyo de Slice y le apuntaban con sus ametralladoras a Jake, para después someterlo,

-Realmente pensaste que me dejaría vencer así de fácil… debo admitir que peleas muy bien, pero cometiste el error no venir sin refuerzos. –dijo el maleante.

Pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un disparo y uno de los hombres de Slice cayó muerto de un tiro en la cabeza y acto seguido el otro sujeto también es abatido, esto causo el asombro del maleante.

-Pero qué demonios. –dijo Slice

El maleante se encontraba aun desconcertado cuando es alcanzado intempestivamente por un disparo en el hombro, dejándolo gravemente herido en el suelo.

Acto seguido aparecen Moira y Party Girl en la escena esto gracias a sus trajes de camuflaje.

-No te muevas pedazo de mierda. –dijo Moira.

-¡oh dios mío, Jake! –exclamo Party Girl al ver a su amigo muy diezmado.

-Perdón por lo que les hice, chicas. –dijo Jake.

-Olvídalo Jake, suerte que el efecto del sedante duro unos cuantos minutos. –dijo Party Girl.

-Si querías la recompensa solo para ti debiste habérmelo dicho antes, aun no sé porque me preocupo por ti, egoísta de mierda. –dijo Moira en tono molesto.

-Por favor este no es el momento de discutir. –dijo Party Girl.

Pero el perverso Slice comenzó a reírse.

-que es lo gracioso. –dijo Moira.

-Es una pena que ninguno de ustedes valla ver ni un centavo por lo que dan por mi cabeza. –respondió Slice.

El perverso maleante saco de entre sus cosas una granada de fragmentación y la arroja muy cerca de donde estaban Jake y las chicas.

-oh no… maldita sea. –dijo Jake.

A pesar de lo debilitado que se encontraba, Jake logro poner a salvo a Moira y Party Girl, hasta que unos segundos después la granada explota provocando una nube de polvo y escombros, el impacto de la explosión hizo que varios autos viejos cayeran encima de Slice, matándolo al instante.

-Dios mío, eso estuvo cerca… -dijo Party Girl. – ¿Se encuentran bien chicos?

-Yo estoy bien… -contesto. -con algunos rasguños pero bien... oh dios mío, Jake

El rostro de ambas chicas se llenó de preocupación en cuanto ver a Jake no reaccionaba, por lo que rápidamente lo trasladaron rápidamente al hospital.

El sonido de un monitor comenzó a despertarlo de un profundo sueño, se sentía debilitado y con el cuerpo adormecido, intento moverse pero el dolor en el hombro se lo impidió, miro a su alrededor y fue ahí donde vio a Moira y a Party Girl quienes dormían los sillones de la habitación.

-Buenos días pervertido, ¿cómo te sientes? –le pregunto Moira.

-Me siento como si un camión me hubiese arrollado, pero… ¿en dónde estoy? –pregunto el confundido Jake.

-En el hospital… -contesto Party Girl. –Resultaste herido durante la batalla, has estado dormido desde hace 3 días.

-No me jodas… ¿tanto tiempo?–pregunto Jake, sorprendido.

-así es, sufriste una contusión producto de la explosión, por suerte la herida de tu hombro que te provoco ese idiota no fue de consideración, unos minutos más y seguramente te hubiese matado. –contesto Moira.

-Gracias por salvarme el pellejo. –dijo Jake.

De repente Moira le da un leve golpe con sus dedos en la frente al ex mercenario.

-¡Auch!… ¿y eso porque fue?

-Eso fue por haberme dormido, idiota. –le dijo en tono un poco serio.

-Lo siento mucho Bombón, es solo que no quería que ni a ti ni a Party Girl les sucediera algo de lo que me hubiese lamentado.

-Si al principio me moleste, pero luego Party Girl me hizo entrar en razón. –le dijo Moira.

-¿de verdad y que fue lo que te dijo? – le pregunto Jake.

Party Girl contesto.

-le conté lo que sucedió en aquella misión en la que Dee-Ay murió.

-¿en serio? –pregunto Jake.

-Sí, me conto que usaste el mismo método del somnífero con ella y con Willow. -contesto Moira.

-lo recuerdo perfectamente, en ese entonces el bastardo de Nikolai había dejado herida a Marissa (Tweed) y Lawrence (Shona) no estaba en condiciones para continuar, de todo el equipo solo quedaban Dee-Ay, Erez (Harley) Caroline (Willow), Party Girl y yo… pero sabiendo lo peligroso que era el enfrentar a Nikolai, Dee-Ay me pidió que usara un somnífero en Party Girl y en Willow, esto con la intensión de no poner en riesgo sus vidas, aunque nunca pensamos lo que sucedería después. –dijo Jake, lamentándose.

-Tranquilo Jake, no fue culpa tuya… -dijo Party Girl. -si algo tenia Dee-Ay era su gran sentido del honor y la manera en que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su equipo.

-Eso se me quedo muy marcado en mi memoria, fue por eso que no dude ni un momento en dispararle a Nikolai, aun a pesar de las advertencias de Kennedy y el resto de la D.S.O.

-Por cierto, mencionaste acerca de un altercado que tuviste con León… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Jake contesto:

-Además de desobedecer la orden de capturar a Nikolai vivo, bueno ocurrió algo en una misión que realizamos en Inglaterra… -contesto Jake. –En aquella ocasión estábamos investigando el paradero de Ada Wong, la misión se complicó debido a que esa perra era bastante escurridiza, pero mayúscula fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi muy cariñosa junto a Kennedy y el muy imbécil en vez de arrestarla no hizo absolutamente nada para atraparla, estaba por escapar con la ayuda de su lanza garfios cuando decidí reaccionar, le dispare en pleno aire lo que provoco que se impactara fuertemente en el suelo y aunque logro sobrevivir, la caída que sufrió le dejo secuelas y desde ese entonces León y yo nunca volvimos a cruzar palabra, aun cuando trabajábamos en la misma agencia.

-valla, ahora entiendo la actitud errónea de León hacia ti, y digo errónea porque tu solo estabas cumpliendo órdenes. –dijo Moira.

-¿y que es de Ada Wong, ahora? –pregunto Party Girl.

-ella actualmente se encuentra bajo custodia en una prisión federal, pero aún sigo sin entender esa extraña atracción de Kennedy hacia Wong. –contesto Jake.

-Si yo también me preguntaba lo mismo, hasta que apareció Claire en su vida apareció en su vida. –dijo Moira.

-Por cierto, ¿saben si ya nos depositaron lo de la recompensa? –le pregunto Jake.

-Si ya lo depositaron pero solo fue la mitad. –dijo Moira.

-¿Solo la mitad? ¿Pero porque?–pregunto Jake.

-Pues resulta que Slice era requerido con vida para ser interrogado por el FBI esto con la intención de interrogarlo acerca de los crímenes que le provoco a sus 3 últimas víctimas, esto fue de último momento. –contesto Party Girl.

-Valla, ¡pero que mierda! –exclamo Jake con molestia.

-Tranquilo Jake, 500 mil dólares no son nada malos. –dijo Moira.

-Si velo por este lado, al menos acabamos con esa maldita escoria y por si están preocupados de que el FBI sospeche de nuestra participación, descuiden… me encargue de no dejar ninguna evidencia. –dijo Party Girl.

-Bueno, al menos me siento un poco más aliviada, no quisiera que mi padre o Claire se enteraran de esto. –dijo Moira.

-Ah si casi lo olvido, tengan esto. –dijo Party Girl, quien les entrega un disco duro de un ordenador.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –pregunto Jake.

-poco antes de que llegáramos contigo, Moira y yo nos infiltramos en el chatarrero y llegamos a un lugar donde guardaban mercancía robada, y entre todas esas cosas había un ordenador, por lo que no dude ni un instante en extraer el disco duro. –contesto Party Girl.

-Buen trabajo primor, ¿y al menos sabes que es lo que contiene? –le pregunto Jake.

-Sabes muy bien que eso de la informática no se me da, esperaba que tu o Moira pudieran descubrir lo que contiene. –contesto Party Girl.

-Ok le echaremos un vistazo en cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York. –dijo Moira.

-Y respecto a lo de la recompensa, me gustaría que se la dividieran entre las 2, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de haberles hecho la jugada del somnífero. –dijo Jake.

-De eso nada, estamos juntos en esto y acordamos en repartirnos la recompensa en partes iguales. –dijo Party Girl.

-Pero tú contabas con ese dinero para la hipoteca de tu club y por supuesto para la educación de tu hermana y tu hija. –dijo Jake.

-Descuiden, con eso será más que suficiente para mí... –dijo Party Girl –Bueno, por ahora me retiro, debo ir a ver cómo van las cosas en el club… Moira si gustas puedes ir a cambiarte e ir a descansar a mi casa.

-Gracias, pero creo que mejor me quedare aquí a cuidar de Jake. –dijo Moira.

-Ok como gustes, pero ¿segura que puedes aguantar otro día aquí? –pregunto Party Girl.

-Por supuesto, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que el este recuperado. –contesto Moira.

-Valla, en verdad eres muy amable bombón, aun a pesar de haber usado ese somnífero contigo. –le dijo Jake.

-Olvida eso Jake, ya me explicaste los motivos por el cual lo hiciste, por ahora descansa. –dijo Moira.

El ex mercenario se quedó muy sorprendido por las palabras de Moira y más aún cuando supo que llevaba varios días cuidando de él, quería decirle que se fuera a descansar pero su compañía lo hacía sentir mejor.

3 días después, Jake fue dado de alta del hospital se sentía casi recuperado, salvo por los ligeros dolores de su herida, pero eso no le impidió que tanto el cómo Moira visitaran los sitios de interés de las vegas por un par de días más.

El día de regresar a Nueva York llego para Jake y Moira había llegado, se encontraban en la sala de embarques para abordar su vuelo, pero no sin antes despedirse de Party Girl quien los acompaño antes de partir.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad y por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, primor. –dijo Jake.

-No hay de que cariño, sabes que siempre serás un miembro más de mi familia. –le dijo Party Girl, quien le dio un abrazo.

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerte, amiga… espero volver a verte muy pronto. –dijo Moira.

-Asi será Moira, tal vez uno de estos días los visite de sorpresa junto a mi hermana y mi pequeña. –dijo Party Girl.

-Eso me agradaría mucho, el volver a ver a tus 2 princesas sería algo genial… -dijo Jake. –Ah por cierto, primor… Moira y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

-¿de qué se trata? –pregunto.

Moira contesto.

-bueno Jake y yo decidimos darte una parte de lo que nos correspondía de la recompensa para cubrir los gastos de los que nos habías comentado.

Enseguida Jake le entrega un sobre con dinero.

-Dios mío… la verdad no sé qué decir, amigos. –dijo una sorprendida Party Girl.

-El bienestar de tus 2 princesas es lo primordial, me hubiese gustado despedirme de ellas. –dijo Jake.

-No te preocupes, para eso están las video llamadas… de antemano gracias por este detalle, Jake. –dijo Party Girl.

-Gracias a ti por la hospitalidad y por tu ayuda, primor. –dijo Jake.

Luego de despedirse de Party Girl con un gran abrazo, Jake y Moira abortaron su avión en donde viajarían en primera clase, algo que sorprendió a la joven Burton.

-Wow… viajaremos en primera clase, genial. –dijo Moira.

-Asi es Bombón, al menos el arriesgar el culo para joderme a ese idiota de Slice valió la pena. –dijo Jake.

Durante el viaje ambos se relajaron, hasta que el cansancio poco a poco fue venciendo a Moira hasta quedarse dormida recargada en el hombro del ex mercenario y mientras ella dormía pensó en el tiempo en que ella permaneció en el hospital cuidándolo, nunca pensó que alguien aparte de Sherry, haría algo así por él.

-Creo que voy a tomar muy en serio el consejo de Party Girl… Dios, en verdad es hermosa. –pensó el ex mercenario, mientras miraba a Moira dormida en su hombro.

Jake se dispuso a dormir un poco, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Moira.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

CAPITULO IV

MÁS QUE AMIGOS

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido en Nevada, Moira había caído en cama debido a un resfriado por lo que tuvo que guardar reposo, este hecho le impidió acompañar a Jake a una misión en Boston y aunque estaban a kilómetros de distancia Moira no dejaba de estar al pendiente de él y cada vez que podían se enviaban mensajes por su celular.

Moira se encontraba en la cocina preparándose un poco de té y mientras degustaba su bebida miro por un momento un portarretratos que estaba en su mesita de centro, en dicha fotografía aparecía ella retratada junto a Jake la cual se habían tomado en Chicago, pero al mover el portarretratos, se dio cuenta de que estaba aquel disco duro que Party Girl les entrego.

-Valla, ya no me acordaba de esto… me pregunto qué es lo que contiene. –dijo Moira al ver el disco duro.

Acto seguido encendió su laptop para averiguar lo que contenía el dispositivo, pero le fue imposible debido a que el dispositivo estaba encriptado.

-Mierda, creo que tendré que esperar a Jake para ver si puede ayudarme con este estúpido archivo. –se dijo ella a sí misma.

El reloj marcaba alrededor de las 10 de la noche, Moira se había quedado dormida en el sofá luego de haber estado jugando video juegos, cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó de repente.

-Quien puede ser a esta hora. –dijo ella.

Camino hacia la puerta y retiro lentamente la tapa de la mirilla para ver quién era, ella se alegró al ver que se trataba de Jake.

-¡Jake!... –exclamo.

-Hola bombón, siento venir a esta hora, acabo de llegar de Boston y pues decidí pasar a ver cómo te encontrabas. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-Ya me siento un poco mejor y en parte gracias a tu remedio casero, no pensé que funcionaria. –dijo Moira.

-Nada mejor para la gripe que una buena taza de té con jarabe para la tos, nunca falla... espero no haberte interrumpido. –dijo Jake.

-Me quede dormida luego de haber estado jugando toda la tarde Horizon Zero Dawn, pero me desespere un poco cuando me enfrente a esos atronadores. –dijo Moira.

-Porque es que no me sorprende, desde que te lo regale te enajenaste mucho con él. –dijo Jake.

-Asi es, de hecho he pensado en hacerme el traje de Aloy para cuando vallamos a la próxima convención.

-Eso sería fabuloso, bombón.

El ex mercenario se percató de que el disco duro estaba conectado a la laptop.

-Por lo visto estuviste algo ocupada.

-Más o menos, estaba intentando revisar el disco duro que nos dio Party Girl.

-¿Y qué es lo que contenía?... ¿algo interesante? –le pregunto.

-La verdad es que no pude abrirlo debido a que el disco duro esta encriptado con alguna especie de clave o algo así. –le contesto.

-Oh valla, ahora lo entiendo.

-me preguntaba si crees que puedas ayudarme con esto. –dijo Moira.

-Ojala pudiera bombón, pero nunca fui bueno en eso de la informática, lo siento.

-Y Yo pensé que en la D.S.O. les enseñaban este tipo de cosas también. –dijo Moira.

-En lo que respecta a ello, le correspondía al área de inteligencia e informática de la agencia y la verdad los que trabajaban en dicha área eran en verdad muy buenos, todos ellos bajo el mando de Ingrid Hunnigan.

-Hunnigan… he oído de ella, solo la conozco por conversaciones entre León y Claire. –dijo Moira.

-Ella es la jefa del área de comunicación e inteligencia de la agencia, de hecho fue de las pocas personas con las que me lleve bien luego del altercado que tuve. –contesto Jake.

-Por tu expresión, puedo suponer que fueron algo más que amigos. –dijo Moira.

-¿Que?... para nada, solo fuimos buenos compañeros nada más y aunque se hubiera dado la oportunidad hubiera sido imposible y esto lo digo porque ella tenía novia.

-¿novia?... entonces ella es…

-exacto, y de hecho te sorprenderá saber que su novia era o mejor dicho es la compañera de misiones de Kennedy, Helena Harper… ¿Seguro que te acuerdas de ella?

-Ah sí, Helena… algo seria pero buena persona, no pensé que a ella le gustaban las chicas. –dijo Moira.

-Cuando la conocí, creí que ella y Kennedy eran más que compañeros debido a que casi siempre eran asignados juntos en las misiones, pero fue la propia Hunnigan quien me revelo que ella y Harper eran pareja desde hacía un par de años.

-valla, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, sabes algo Harper me cae bien a pesar de su temple serio. –dijo Moira

-Si a mí también, siempre y cuando no la hagas enfadar. –dijo Jake.

-y volviendo a lo del disco duro… ¿Crees que sea posible que puedas contactarla para que nos ayude a desbloquear los archivos?

-Lo dudo mucho, hay un protocolo de seguridad en el área donde trabaja Hunnigan la cual les prohíbe realizar o recibir llamadas cuando están en servicio y si pensabas que podía llamarle en sus descansos déjame decirte que ella pasa más tiempo en el trabajo que en su hogar.

-Con todo lo que me has dicho, habrá que buscar otra forma de averiguar el contenido de ese disco duro. –dijo Moira.

-Y qué hay de tu amigo Jimmy… si pudo desbloquearnos las licencias para descargar juegos gratis del PS4, seguramente podrá desencriptar el disco duro.

-Oye esa es una buena idea, seguramente él puede resolver esto.

-Bueno y que esperamos, vallamos a visitarlo.

-Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar esto a que fue asignado a una misión en medio oriente. –dijo Moira.

-Al menos las misiones de Terra Save no son tan riesgosas como las que realizaba en la D.S.O. –dijo Jake.

Pero entonces Jake noto que Moira miraba algo desencajada las marcas de su muñeca izquierda.

-oh lo siento bombón… no quería hacerte recordar lo que pasaste… soy un idiota.

-No pasa nada Jake… estoy bien.

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo dímelo.

-Bueno estaba pensando en ver un maratón de Dragón Ball Z por YouTube acompañado de una pizza.

-Tus deseos son ordenes, bombón… ¿y supongo que vas a querer helado de chocolate como postre?

-Me leíste la mente, pervertido… eso me agrada.

-Si hay algo a lo que no puedes resistirte es al chocolate, pequeña degenerada. –dijo con una sonrisa.

El reloj marcaba casi la 1 am cuando el cansancio comenzó a afectar a ambos, pero justo antes de que Jake se despidiera comenzó a llover fuerte, por lo que Moira le sugirió que pasara la noche en el sofá.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada, Jake se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá cuando de repente escucho a Moira gritar por lo que se dirigió de inmediato a su alcoba y al abrir la puerta se percató de que había pasado una mala noche, entonces le hablo acerca de las pesadillas que la atormentaban, por lo que el ex mercenario se limitó a escucharla y a susurrarle palabras de alivio, hasta que luego de un rato ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana despertaron lentamente a Moira, volteo a ver a su alrededor vio al ex mercenario quien se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la alcoba.

-¿Jake?

-Hola bombón… buenos días. –dijo mientras se tocaba el cuello.

-oh cielos, dime que no te quedaste ahí toda la noche.

-Y para que te digo que no, además alguien tenía que tranquilizarte por si volvías a tener esas pesadillas.

-Valla que amable de tu parte, aunque no puedo sentirme apenada luego de que pasaras la noche en ese sillón tan incómodo y para compensarte por tan buen gesto voy a preparar el desayuno.

-Es una oferta tentadora, pero no puedo dejarte hacer el desayuno tu sola, bombón… deja que te ayude.

-Ok te dejare preparar el café mientras yo preparo unas panqueas, aunque estaría más agradecida si me ayudas a destruir a esos atronadores y de paso a mejorar mis armas de mi juego. –dijo Moira

-Trato hecho, bombón… nada mejor que un buen video juego para hacer ameno un día lluvioso. –dijo Jake.

Días después, Jake y Moira fueron a buscar a su amigo Jimmy quien los recibió amablemente en su hogar, ubicado en la zona de Queens.

-Hola Jimmy.

-¡Moira! ¡Que gusto volverte a verte! –exclamo el chico al ver a su compañera.

-Lo mismo digo, amigo… espero no haber llegado en mal momento.

-Para nada amiga, sabes que eres bienvenida al igual que Jake. –dijo Jimmy.

-gracias por la hospitalidad, amigo. –dijo Jake.

En instantes el joven hace pasar a Moira y a Jake a su hogar.

-Y dime Jimmy, ¿qué tal te fue en medio oriente? –le pregunto Moira

-Se puede decir que bien, excepto por el calor intenso que hacía y de la arena del desierto mejor ni hablamos, lo único que quería era regresar a casa para descansar merecidamente. –respondió Jimmy.

-Por la expresión de tu rostro puedo ver que has estado trabajando más de la cuenta. –dijo Moira.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te suspendieron, amiga… los reportes atrasados se apilan en nuestros cubículos, hemos trabajado horas extras durante varios días seguidos, Shyla, Edward y yo hemos sacado algo de dichos reportes a duras penas.

-valla, parece que la situación en la oficina es más complicada de lo que imagine. –dijo Moira.

-Todos los chicos en la oficina te echan de menos, Moira. –dijo Jimmy.

-Y yo a ustedes, amigos… como no se imaginan. –dijo Moira.

-Y bueno, ¿a que debo el honor de su visita?... ¿acaso quieren más licencias gratis para PS4?... les informo que acabo de obtener licencias para el Xbox One. –dijo Jimmy.

-En realidad queríamos ver si podías ayudarnos con este disco duro. –dijo Jake.

-¿Y cuál es el problema que tienen con él? –les pregunto el chico.

-Hemos tratado de ver su contenido pero al pacer esta encriptado con alguna especie de clave o algo así. –respondió Moira.

-Oh ya veo… no parece cosa del otro mundo, será pan comido para mí. -dijo Jimmy.

-Sabía que no nos defraudarías, amigo y para mostrar nuestra gratitud, Jake y yo te compramos esto.

Enseguida Moira saca de entre sus cosas un comic que sorprendió a su amigo Jimmy.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡El número 129 de Amazing Spiderman! con la primera aparición de Punisher. –exclamo el chico.

-Y es todo tuyo, amigo… considéralo como un obsequio por ayudarnos. –dijo Jake.

-ok, voy a hacer mi magia… solo ténganme un poco de paciencia. –dijo Jimmy.

-Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, amigo. –dijo Jake.

Al cabo de una media hora, Jimmy logro por fin desencriptar el disco duro para luego mostrarles a Moira y a Jake el contenido de este.

-Esto es interesante, aquí hay solo hay información sobre estudios de paleontología, especialmente sobre huesos de dinosaurio. –dijo Jimmy.

-Tal parece que ese desquiciado de Slice tenía cierta fascinación por los dinosaurios. –dijo Jake.

-Acaso escuche bien… ¿Slice?... ¿el carnicero de Detroit?

-Si la pregunta es que si este disco duro le perteneció a ese maniático, si… acertaste. –contesto Moira.

-Vi en los noticieros que Slice había muerto en Nevada… no me digan que ustedes 2 estuvieron presentes en dicha escena. –dijo Jimmy.

-Así es, aunque no lo hubiéramos logrado de no ser por una vieja compañera de Jake, quien nos ayudó en la misión. –dijo Moira.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que conseguiste trabajo en alguna otra dependencia gubernamental, te felicito amiga. –dijo Jimmy.

Fue entonces que Moira le confeso de que ella se había vuelto una caza recompensas junto a Jake.

-Valla, esto sí que son fuertes revelaciones. –dijo Jimmy.

-Luego de mi suspensión me era difícil encontrar trabajo y al no haber otras opciones, decidí integrarme a este nuevo empleo por así decirlo. –dijo Moira.

-Valla, Ahora entiendo el porqué de algunas ausencias tuyas en las reuniones de los viernes con los chicos. –dijo Jimmy.

-hasta ahora eres el primero en enterarte, a su tiempo les diré a Shyla y Edward pero por el momento ni una palabra de esto a nadie de Terra Save. –dijo Moira.

-Seré una tumba, amiga… no te preocupes. –dijo el chico.

-Bueno volviendo a lo del disco duro, ¿hay algo más que sea de interés además de esos datos? –pregunto Jake.

-La cantidad de archivos es algo considerable, me tomara algo de tiempo en averiguar el resto de ellos, me muero de la curiosidad de lo que contiene todo esto. –contesto Jimmy.

-Gracias amigo, estamos en deuda contigo. –dijo Moira.

-No te preocupes, con el comic ultra raro que me regalaron es más que suficiente para mí. –dijo el chico.

En ese momento Jake recibe una llamada por su celular y mientras este contesto, Moira y su amigo Jimmy continuaron charlando.

-Por cierto Moira, me imagino que ya estarás lista para el evento.

-¿De qué hablas?... ¿Cuál evento? –pregunto ella

-¿Ya lo olvidaste?... es el evento de aniversario de la fundación de Terra Save que será el próximo viernes. –le contesto.

-Ah si el evento… pensé que no sería invitada luego de mi suspensión. –dijo Moira con cierto desánimo.

-Independientemente de eso, aun sigues siendo uno de los miembros más respetados de Terra Save y por lo tanto aun sigues siendo tomada en cuenta. –dijo Jimmy.

-Si eso díselo a Ginger y al resto de los jefes, quienes me siguen dando largas respecto a mi caso… no se por qué pero presiento que el imbécil de Kevin está inmiscuyendo sus influencias en el asunto

-Y no eres la única, varios de los chicos en la oficina también están levantando sospechas también.

-Maldito bastardo, como quisiera tenerlo enfrente para volverla a partirle la puta cara. –dijo Moira.

-Trata de no pensar en eso, Moira y mejor piensa en el evento de aniversario, será divertido como cada año.

-Me gustaría asistir, es solo que no tengo quien me acompañe.

-¿Y qué hay de Jake?

-¿Qué?... ¿Jake?... bueno no sé si ese tipo de eventos sean algo de su estilo.

-Créeme que el aceptara, lo presiento… además tú y el hacen una muy buena pareja.

-Oye Solo somos buenos amigos, es todo. –dijo Moira algo apenada.

Al poco rato Jake aparece con Moira y su amigo luego de concluir aquella llamada.

-Disculpen la tardanza… era una llamada de "la oficina" parece que surgió un nuevo trabajo, Bombón.

-Perfecto, ¿y ahora a donde hay que ir? –pregunto Moira.

-El trabajo es en Nueva Jersey… -contesto. –Tenemos que ir a buscar y capturar a un acosador y entregarlo a las autoridades.

-Valla, ya era hora de volver a la acción nuevamente... –dijo Moira. –Jimmy, dejaremos que te encargues de revisar el resto de los archivos del disco.

-Cuenten con ello, amigos… si lo desean puedo ayudarlos a hackear información de interés que logren encontrar en sus misiones. –dijo Jimmy.

-Por supuesto amigo, lo tendremos en cuenta. –dijo Jake.

Poco después Jake y Moira se dirigieron a Nueva Jersey en donde lograron capturar al dichoso acosador sin mayor dificultad y una vez que concluyeron su trabajo, ambos fueron a festejar a un modesto café del centro de la ciudad.

-Valla, quien iba decir que nos iban a pagar 4000 por una misión que no resulto ser gran cosa ¿no lo crees así, bombón?

-¿Qué?... ah sí… tienes razón Jake, yo esperaba un poco más de acción. –contesto ella.

-¿Está todo bien, bombón?... te he notado un poco distraída.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes… es solo que hay algo que me tiene ocupada la mente.

-Si te refieres a los datos del disco duro, no hay de qué preocuparse, el buen Jimmy dijo que se encargaría de ello.

-Eso lo sé, pero no me refería a eso. –dijo Moira.

-¿Entonces que es lo que te tiene así, bombón?

-Bueno el motivo es porque el próximo viernes se va a realizar el evento de aniversario de Terra Save. –contesto.

-Oh ya entiende. –dijo Jake.

-Aunque para ser sincera no tengo muchas ganas de ir. –dijo Moira.

-Déjame adivinar, es por el bastardo que te jodio en el trabajo y temes encontrártelo en el evento.

-Algo así. –dijo ella.

-Oye no dejes que ese payaso nos arruine la noche y si lo hace se las verá conmigo.

-gracias por animarme, Jake pero aun no sé si… oye un momento... dijiste "nos"

-Por supuesto bombón, estoy dispuesto a acompañarte a ese evento tan importante para ti, claro si estás de acuerdo.

-Por supuesto Jake, eso me encantaría.

-Ok bombón, tenemos toda la semana para alistarnos, recuerdo que tenía un traje por ahí aunque estoy pensando en conseguirme otro mas nuevo.

-Yo tenía pensado comprarme un vestido que vi en una boutique de la quinta avenida.

-Si gustas puedo acompañarte, bombón.

-No lo tomes a mal pero me gustaría ir sola, es que me gustaría sorprenderte para el día del evento.

-Me agrada tu idea, bombón… sabes creo que voy a hacer lo mismo. –dijo Jake.

-Siento curiosidad por lo que tienes planeado.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, pequeña degenerada.

Esa misma semana tanto Moira como Jake estuvieron ocupados buscando el atuendo apropiado para el evento, acordando verse hasta la noche del evento.

El día esperado llego por fin, Jake se encontraba esperando afuera a que Moira saliera, el ex mercenario vestía un elegante esmoquin de color negro, luego de varios minutos ella aparece luciendo un elegante vestido de color violeta, era largo hasta la altura de los pies, el escote era en V el cual dejaba mostrar un poco su busto, el maquillaje que se puso la hacía ver aún más bella, todos esos atributos dejaron boquiabierto al ex mercenario.

-¡Wow!... ¡te ves increíblemente hermosa, bombón!

-Vamos, no es para tanto. –dijo ella algo sonrojada

-Oye solo digo la verdad, sin duda vas a ser la envidia de todas las asistentes.

-Gracias por el alago Jake… tú también te ves bien, con ese esmoquin te pareces a James Bond, solo te falta el Aston Martin.

-De hecho tengo algo mejor, solo espera a verlo. –dijo Jake.

Moira se quedó impresionada al ver el lujoso camaro gris oscuro que llevaba Jake.

-¡Wow!… ¡bonito juguete!... seguro debió costarte una fortuna.

-En realidad fue una forma de pago cuando realice aquel trabajo en Boston. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-¿hablas en serio? –pregunto ella con asombro.

-Por supuesto, el cliente que me contrato resulto ser un sujeto muy acaudalado al cual ayude a capturar a uno de sus socios que intentaba estafarlo… estuvo muy satisfecho con mi trabajo que además de pagarme los 5000 que acordamos, me dio también este pequeño regalo.

-Valla, la verdad se portó bastante generoso. –dijo Moira.

-Pero aún falta la mejor parte, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos, bombón.

- _"Me pregunto que podrá ser"._ –pensó ella.

Moira comenzó a sentir algo delgado en su cuello y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de un collar de corazón muy fino.

-¡Por dios, es precioso!... es idéntico al collar que vi en aquella joyería de Chicago… espera no me digas que tu… -dijo Moira.

-Asi es bombón, regrese a ese lugar solo para comprarlo.

-En verdad yo… no tengo palabras para agradecerte tan lindo detalle y de algún modo te lo voy a compensar. –dijo ella, algo nerviosa.

-Si me concedes la primera pieza del baile, estaremos a mano, bombón.

-De acuerdo Jake, lo prometo. –dijo ella.

En instantes Jake y Moira se dirigieron al lugar del evento, el cual se realizaría en uno de los lugares más lujosos de central park, al llegar notaron que había una gran cantidad de invitados, Moira se quedó algo sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que atraía la mirada de varios de los asistentes.

-cielos, no esperaba que fuera a llamar tanto la atención. –dijo Moira.

-será porque están ante la chica más bella de Nueva York.

El comentario de Jake hizo sonrojar a Moira.

–sabes, nunca imagine que los eventos de Terra Save fueran tan lujosos y concurridos. –dijo Jake.

-Para serte sincera es la primera vez que veo a tanta gente reunida, hay invitados que ni siquiera conozco. –dijo Moira.

Luego de un rato, buscaron una mesa para sentarse, hasta que Moira encontró en una de ellas a sus amigos, Shyla, Edward, Jimmy y su acompañante Tiffany.

-Hola Moira, me alegra verte nuevamente. –dijo Shyla.

-Igualmente amiga, es una suerte el haberlos encontrado entre tanta gente. –dijo Moira.

-Si, a nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa el ver a tantos invitados. –agrego Edward.

-Tal parece que sus jefes decidieron echar toda la casa por la ventana este año. –dijo Jake.

Jimmy interviene.

-De hecho por lo que me acabo de enterar, los directivos de Terra Save decidieron invitar a gente importante de otras instancias del gobierno.

-Valla, entonces eso lo explica todo. –dijo Moira.

El grupo de amigos charlaba de forma amena hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-Ya viste quien está ahí, Moira. –dijo Shyla.

Moira voltea la mirada y se percata de que en una de las mesas se encontraba su amiga Claire y junto con ella se encontraba León S. Kennedy, pero además de ellos en la misma mesa también estaban su padre, así como también Chris quien estaba acompañado de Jill y sorprendentemente estaba también Sherry en compañía de otro sujeto el cual Jake reconoció de inmediato.

-oh maldita sea, esto tiene que ser una broma. –dijo Jake.

-Ojala y así fuera, Jake… estoy igual de sorprendida que tú, nunca espere encontrarme con Barry. –agrego Moira.

-Por lo visto las viejas rencillas con el aún siguen latentes.

-Más o menos, solo puedo decir que su actitud hacia mí es exasperante. –dijo Moira.

-oh ya entiendo, si lo deseas puedes hablarme de ello un día de estos, sabes que soy todo oídos, bombón.

–Te lo agradezco mucho Jake… -le dijo Moira. -oye que te parece si nos divertimos un poco, solo sígueme la corriente.

-No sé qué es lo que tengas planeado, pero suena bien, bombón.

Luego de una breve charla en secreto entre ambos, Moira se dirige a la mesa donde estaban Claire y el resto de su grupo para saludarlos.

El grupo vio con sorpresa a Moira, quienes la saludaron.

-Valla, miren quien está aquí. –dijo Claire al ver a Moira.

-A mi también me alegra verte, Claire. –dijo Moira, quien abraza cordialmente a la pelirroja.

Acto seguido saluda a León, Chris, Jill, a su padre a quien lo saludo con cierta hostilidad y por último y de forma un tanto indiferente a Sherry y a su acompañante.

-Hola Barry…

-Me alegra verte, princesa… te ves linda. –dijo Barry.

-Ahórrate los halagos para tu nueva consentida Natalia, Barry. –le dijo Moira en tono serio.

-Por favor Moira no empecemos de nuevo. –dijo el ex Stars.

-Tienes razón, Barry… es una noche especial y sería una pena el que se arruinara por una discusión insignificante.

Claire interviene logrando calmar los ánimos entre padre e hija.

-Moira, por qué no tomas asiento y nos acompañas.

-Gracias Claire, pero vengo muy bien acompañada esta noche.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es el afortunado el que viene contigo? –pregunto Jill.

-Por supuesto, de hecho ahí viene.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos en cuanto Jake apareció ante ellos y más aún cuando este último le dio un beso en la mejilla a Moira.

-Perdón por el retraso cariño, pero fui por algo que se me olvido en el auto. –dijo Jake.

-Sí, la vergüenza. –dijo León con enojo.

-Valla valla… varios de sus rostros se me hacen familiares… ¿Qué hay León? ¿Cómo has estado? –dijo Jake en tono sarcástico

-¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto? –pregunto Barry.

-Ups que modales los míos… Barry, Clarie, amigos… quisiera presentarles a mi novio, Jake Muller.

Las palabras de Moira dejaron aún más impactados al grupo, quienes no podían ocultar su molestia

-¿Novio, es una broma? –pregunto Chris.

-Oye si fuera una broma no haríamos esto. –dijo Jake quien le planta un beso en la boca al ex mercenario.

-¿Verdad que es todo un encanto?... no hay día en que siempre me sorprenda con algún detalle, sin duda es un caballero. –dijo Moira.

-No tenía idea que en los eventos de Terra Save invitaban a los vagos. –dijo la pareja de Sherry que llevaba por nombre Andrew.

-Oye amigo, ¿ese tabique nasal es nuevo? Porque se ve un poco desviado. –le contesto Jake

-No finjas el que no sabes, si fuiste tú el responsable de ello… en verdad eres patético –le dijo Sherry con molestia.

-Al menos mi novia no habla por mi y mucho menos me escondo detrás de ella. –le dijo el ex mercenario en referencia a Andrew.

-Me cuesta creer que una escoria como tu ande con Moira. –dijo Jill

-Deja de vivir en el pasado, Valentine… supéralo ya. –dijo Moira.

-En verdad me decepcionas, Moira. –dijo Barry.

-¿Acaso no te mordiste la lengua, Barry? -le pregunto Moira.

El ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso, hasta que Moira opta por terminar aquella charla.

-Como ya dije antes, es una noche especial y quiero pasármela bien, así que si nos disculpan, pero Jake y yo nos vamos a nuestra respectiva mesa junto a nuestros amigos… Nos dio mucho gusto saludarlos. –dijo Moira.

-Disfruten la velada amigos y no beban mucho, recuerden que es malo para la salud. –dijo Jake.

Dicho comentario hizo enfadar a Chris y a León, quienes tuvieron que ser calmados por Claire y Jill, mientras que Moira y Jake se dirigieron a su mesa, quienes comenzaron a reírse por lo sucedido.

-Excelente actuación Jake, sin duda es digna de un Oscar. –dijo Moira.

-Gracias bombón, pero tú no te quedaste atrás… -dijo Jake. –Viste sus caras de asombro, como para haberles sacado una foto y hacer un meme con ella.

-Sí, eso hubiese sido genial… sabes, por un momento pensé que el ver a Sherry junto al tipo con el que te engaño te incomodaría, pero veo que no fue así.

-Como lo dije antes, ella ya es cosa del pasado y lo mejor es que estoy acompañado a la chica más bella de Terra Save.

-Gracias Jake, que lindo. –dijo ella.

Luego de lo acontecido, Moira y Jake disfrutaron de aquella velada junto a sus 4 amigos, el ambiente era de lo más agradable, había pasado tiempo desde que Moira no se la pasaba tan bien en compañía de sus amigos de la oficina esto luego de que se iniciara en el negocio de caza recompensas, además de que también les conto sus nuevas vivencias capturando maleantes a lado de Jake, siendo la captura de Slice la que dejo impresionados a sus amigos.

El grupo de amigos se tomó un breve descanso luego de estar bailando algunas piezas musicales, Jake, Edward y Jimmy fueron a la barra por algunos tragos mientras que Moira, Shyla y Tiffany fueron a sentarse a su mesa.

-Cielos, en verdad estoy sorprendido por todo lo que nos has contado, amigo. –dijo Edward.

-Sí, esto de ser caza recompensas es algo similar a cuando estaba en la D.S.O. solo que con algunas diferencias tales como el de no trabajas horas extra. –dijo Jake.

-Oye si sabes de alguna vacante por ahí, avísame. –dijo Edward.

-Lo tendré en cuenta amigo, no te preocupes. –dijo Jake.

-Por cierto Jake, disculpa por no tener lista todavía la información del disco duro, es solo que he estado un poco ocupado. –dijo Jimmy.

-No te preocupes amigo, tomate el tiempo que quieras… -Dijo Jake. –Aunque me imagino que tu amiga Tiffany es la que te tiene así.

-Acertaste amigo, pero una vez que esté más tranquilo te tendré lista la información. –dijo Jimmy.

Al mismo tiempo, Moira conversaba con sus amigas

-Oye Moira, no sé si lo has notado pero Claire, tu padre y el resto de tus otros amigos no te han quitado la mirada en toda la noche y que decir de la chica rubia que está con ellos. –dijo Shyla.

-De echo ella fue la ex de Jake y el tipo que esta su lado es por quien lo cambio, creo que es su jefe del trabajo. –dijo Moira.

-Creo que el término trepadora le vendría mejor, ¿no lo crees? –le dijo Tiffany.

-Yo iba a decir lo mismo, amiga… me quitaste las palabras de la boca. –dijo Moira.

-Cielos, pobre Jake… debió haber sido un golpe muy duro para él. –dijo Shyla

-Más de lo que te imaginas, amiga... lo que el paso es algo que no se lo desea a nadie. –dijo Moira.

-Por suerte apareciste en el momento indicado, sabes en el tiempo que llevamos asistiendo a este evento, es la primera vez que te veo tan contenta, se ve que tú le gustas. -dijo Shyla.

-Por favor amigas, Jake y yo solo somos amigos. –dijo Moira.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, Moira… deberían darse una oportunidad, hacen bonita pareja. –le dijo su amiga Shyla.

-Lo he pensado varias veces aunque tengo cierto temor debido a que no funcione, Jake es un buen amigo al cual no quisiera perderlo. –dijo Moira.

-Arriésgate amiga, habla con el sobre lo que sientes y si vez que no hay química entre ustedes pueden volver a ser amigos. –dijo Tiffany.

-En lo que respecta a eso, se puede decir que nos entendemos bastante bien. –dijo Moira.

-Ves, ya tienes un punto a favor… solo hace falta el que te animes. –dijo Shyla.

-Solo espero no arruinarlo cuando llegue el momento. –dijo Moira.

Moira estuvo charlando con sus amigas por un rato más, hasta que tuvo que realizar una visita al tocador de damas y al llegar se encontró con Claire quien comenzó a cuestionarla.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tú y Jake andan juntos?

-Por favor Claire no me eches a perder la noche, suenas igual que Barry.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta, Moira.

Las palabras de la pelirroja comenzaron a sacar de quicio a Moira quien aun sabiendo que había fingido, opto por seguir la corriente.

-llevo casi un año saliendo con el… ¿ya estas contenta?

-Para serte sincera no, aun no puedo asimilar el que andes con una calaña como lo es Jake. –dijo Claire.

-Hasta cuándo van a dejar de juzgarlo de esa forma, él no es lo que ustedes creen.

-Estas consiente de que es el hijo del tipo que las secuestro a ti, a tu hermana y a tu madre y sin olvidar que casi mata a Jill y a Chris.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero eso no quiere decir que él se convertirá en un loco genocida como lo fue su padre, además el ni siquiera lo sabía hasta que ocurrió lo de Edonia.

-Y me imagino que estas enterada del motivo por el cual fue despedido de la D.S.O.

-Por supuesto, sé muy bien que el desobedeció la orden de no matar a ese tal Nikolai, pero él estaba cumpliendo una promesa que le hizo a unos viejos camaradas y respecto al otro altercado que tuvo, solo puedo decir que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, por cierto no sabía que te llevaras tan bien con el idiota que acompaña a Barbie (Sherry).

-Si, me llevo bien con él, es una de las personas más importantes de la D.S.O. junto a León. –dijo Claire.

-Valla, ahora entiendo porque Barbie tiene ese puesto en la agencia… cof cof… trepadora… cof cof. –dijo Moira con sarcasmo.

-Por lo visto ya se te están pegando los malos modos de Jake, es una pena. –dijo Claire

-Más pena me dan tus palabras, jamás espere eso de ti, Claire.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Jake Wesker no es para ti.

-Aclaremos algunas dudas, en primer lugar su apellido es Muller, en segundo lugar no lo conoces tanto como yo por lo tanto no tienes ni puta idea de lo que él ha sufrido y en tercer lugar ya estoy lo suficientemente madura para tomar mis propias decisiones... ahora si me disculpas me están esperando.

-¡Moira espera! –decía Claire intentando detenerla pero le fue imposible.

Pero cuando Moira se dirigía a donde estaban Jake y sus amigos, se encuentra con Kevin.

-Hola primor… ¿Cómo estás?

-ah eres tu… -dijo ella con molestia. -¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres, Kevin?

-Que un hombre no puedo saludar a sus compañeras de trabajo.

-El que trabajemos en el mismo lugar no nos hace compañeros, no sabes el asco que sentía cada vez que te veía o el solo escucharte… pero sabes algo, esta suspensión me vino bien ya que no tengo que ver tu estúpida cara.

-Di lo que quieras, pero sé muy bien que ansias regresar a Terra Save, claro siempre y cuando se cumplan los 6 meses completos, aunque eso se puede arreglar de otro modo.

Moira sospecho de inmediato de las negras intenciones de su compañero, por lo que intento alejarse de el, pero este ultimo la sujeta fuertemente del brazo y la lleva hasta uno de los balcones del lugar.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Kevin?! –exclamo.

-Vamos Moira, solo deja que pase. –decía el perverso sujeto quien la sujeta de la cintura

-Estas enfermo… suéltame o gritare.

-Olvídalo, nadie va a escucharte primor.

Moira sentía como la mano del perverso sujeto se acercaba poco a poco hacia su entrepierna, esto hizo que se asustara aún más, intento gritar pero el ruido de la fiesta evito que fuera escuchada.

Pero justo en ese momento una mano sujeta del hombro al perverso Kevin para luego ser arrojado al suelo, Moira se llenó de alivio al ver que se trataba de Jake.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi chica, pedazo de mierda. –dijo Jake.

El ex mercenario estaba a punto de golpear a Kevin, pero es detenido por Moira.

-Déjalo Jake… no vale la pena golpearlo.

-Asi es, ya que si me golpean me asegurare de que nunca vuelvas a pisar Terra Save.

Pero de forma más que sorpresiva Moira es quien le propina un fuerte golpe en el rostro, seguido de un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

-Metete tus amenazas por el culo, Kevin… ahora lárgate de mí vista. –dijo Moira.

-Van a pagar por esto los 2. –decía el cobarde chico.

Pero entonces Jake lo levanta y le da una fuerte patada por detrás.

-Ya oíste a la dama, lárgate.

Cuando Kevin levanto la cara se llevó la mano a la nariz la cual estaba rota y sangraba, se levantó del suelo y se retiró del lugar.

Moira no dijo ninguna palabra, Jake la noto muy asustada por lo que acababa de suceder, se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-ya paso, tranquila bombón. –le dijo al oído.

-Oh Jake… tuve tanto miedo de que me hiciera algo.

-Suerte que estaba cerca, vi que habías demorado por lo que decidí venir a buscarte, aunque nunca imagine encontrarme en dificultades.

-Ese bastardo me agarro desprevenida, sabía que era un patán pero no pensé que llegara a tanto. –dijo Moira.

-Al menos le volviste a dar su merecido, aunque me hubiese gustado ser yo el que lo golpeara en el rostro.

-descuida, con la patada que le diste es más que suficiente. –dijo Moira.

Moira aún se sentía un poco alterada por lo que le pidió a Jake que la llevara a casa, quien sin dudarlo acepto y luego de despedirse de sus amigos se dirigieron a la salida del recinto, en donde fueron increpados por la jefa de Moira.

-Moira tenemos que hablar seriamente. –dijo la jefa.

-Déjame adivinar, Kevin ya se fue a quejar contigo como el cobarde marica que es. –dijo Moira con sarcasmo.

-Sí, acabo de hablar con él, me dijo que tanto tu como tu acompañante lo golpearon

-Y por casualidad no te dijo el motivo por el cual lo hice.

-Escucha se que aun sigues resentida con el, pero ten en cuenta de que esto te puede traer severas consecuencias que podrían afectar tu permanencia en Terra Save, claro además de la demanda por los daños.

-No puedo negar lo que le hice, pero no iba a dejar que el bastardo me manoseara y de no ser por Jake quien sabe que hubiese pasado.

-Lo que dices es una acusación muy grave Moira, ahora es su palabra contra la de ustedes en el cual tengo las manos atadas esta vez.

-Siempre dices lo mismo cada vez que voy a averiguar como van las investigaciones de mi caso, pero mejor voy a ahorrarte el esfuerzo de sancionarme porque renuncio, Ginger.

La jefa se quedó estupefacta por lo que dijo Moira

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Moira?

-Lo que oíste, no puedo compartir el mismo lugar con ese bastardo y no te molestes en realizar las investigaciones de mi caso, si ambas sabemos que eso no sucederá gracias a sus influencias… ¿o acaso me equivoco?

La jefa no supo que responder, dando a entender que Moira tenía razón.

-Eso pensé… esperaba que fueras más profesional, pero veo que tanto a ti como al resto de los jefes les llegaron al precio, que pena.

Se despidió de su ahora ex jefa y tomo a Jake del brazo.

-¿Nos vamos Jake?

Jake asintió, la tomo por la espalda y salieron del lugar, abordaron el lujoso camaro y emprendieron el camino hacia el hogar de ella. Durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho, ella miraba fijamente hacia la ventanilla, el solo se limitaba a voltear a verla en algunas ocasiones, aquel silencio comenzaba a ser un poco incómodo por lo que el ex mercenario decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, bombón?

-Me siento bien, Jake… no te preocupes. –le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Que buena paliza que le dimos a ese imbécil, estuvo genial… aunque aún estoy algo sorprendido por la decisión que tomaste.

-Ya tenía el presentimiento de que Kevin estaba maniobrando secretamente en contra mía, de hecho fue el mismo quien me lo dio a entender cuando estaba tratando de manosearme… sabes me siento como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. –dijo Moira.

-Al menos lo tomaste de buena manera, bombón… solo espero que tu padre, Kennedy y el resto de tus amigos no piensen que yo tuve que ver algo en esto. –dijo Jake.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan o piensen de mí, hace mucho que les hice saber a mi padr… digo a Barry sobre mis decisiones. –dijo Moira.

-Supongo que las cicatrices del aquel incidente en el que te viste involucrada no han sanado del todo. –dijo Jake.

-Es una larga y tediosa historia.

-Si gustas puedes compartirla, bombón… recuerda que soy todo oído.

-De acuerdo, pero a cambio me gustaría un café expreso con leche y unos cupcakes de chocolate para acompañar.

-ok, trato hecho bombón.

Luego de pasar por la cafetería, llegaron al apartamento de ella, pusieron algo de música en el YouTube para amenizar el ambiente, se sentaron en el sofá a degustar lo que habían comprado y al poco rato Moira comenzó a hablar.

-Después de lo que viví en aquella isla, creí que las diferencias entre Barry y yo se iban a disipar, pero todo eso cambio cuando llevo consigo a la pequeña Natalia, el trato que recibía por parte de Barry, mi madre y Polly era por momentos exagerado, esa situación me hizo recordar la forma en que mi hermana era tratada luego del accidente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Bombon?

-Luego de que Polly se recuperara, se convirtió en la niña de papá y mamá, siempre le cumplían todo lo que ella les pedía mientras que yo era el bicho raro de la familia, recuerdo que una vez que mi hermana tomo por la fuerza mi oso de felpa favorito, discutimos por el hasta que ella le rompió uno de sus bracitos, le grite fuerte por lo que había hecho y al poco rato llegaron mis padres los cuales me reprendieron de manera injusta.

Enseguida Moira le muestra al ex mercenario el dichoso oso de felpa.

-Valla, es muy bonito. –dijo Jake.

-Se llama spunky, lo he tenido desde que era pequeña y es uno de mis tesoros más preciados.

-Ahora entiendo por qué reaccionaste así, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo también. –dijo Jake.

-Y de la misma forma en como consentían a mi hermana Polly, también paso con Natalia, aunque por un lado la entendía a la pobre, esto luego de enterarme de lo que vivió en Terragrigia y en la isla, pero lo que si me dejo desconcertada fue la forma en que Barry la consentía, algo que no hacia conmigo cuando era niña, era inevitable el que sintiera algo de celos y algo de resentimiento.

-¿Y no hablaste de esto con tus padres? –le pregunto.

-Lo intente en varias ocasiones, pero cada vez que hablaba con ellos, sobre todo Barry, era solo para discutir o para recordarme que dejara Terra Save y buscara un trabajo mejor, pero un día tome la decisión de mudarme a Nueva York y continuar en la organización, algo que ellos no pudo aceptar.

-Cielos, entonces eso lo explica todo. –dijo Jake ante las palabras de Moira.

-Disculpa si no te lo dije antes, es solo que el recordar algunas cosas me pone un poco triste.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, Bombon.

-Sabes, al menos la velada tuvo sus buenos momentos y lo digo por nuestra actuación enfrente de Barry y de todo el grupo. –dijo Moira.

-Si tienes razón, eso no tuvo precio.

Luego de recordar lo acontecido, se pusieron cómodos y vieron algunos videos musicales, Moira recargo su cabeza en el hombro del ex mercenario, el por su parte no pudo evitar el abrazarla y fue entonces que percibió el aroma de su perfume de flores y eso lo hizo sentir un poco nervioso, Moira por su parte sentía como su corazón palpitaba en cuanto el la abrazo.

-Gracias por los buenos momentos que hemos pasado, Jake y por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Lo mismo digo Bombon, especialmente por haberte quedado a acompañarme en el hospital, no cabe duda de que además de ruda eres una gran persona.

-Oye Jake… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –pregunto ella nerviosa.

-Si claro…

-¿Y si la actuación que hicimos de ser novios, la pasamos a la realidad?

Un silencio invadió aquel ambiente, Moira miro a Jake esperando la respuesta, pero el solo mantenía la mirada fija.

-Perdona Jake, no quería incomodarte con mi pregunta.

De pronto el ex mercenario tomo su mentón y le dio un beso suave y cálido, Moira respondió aferrándose a su cuello mientras que aquel beso no parecía tener fin, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que aquel momento mágico se detuviera y entonces Jake dijo:

-Esto responde a tu pregunta, Bombon… hacía tiempo que quería decírtelo solo que no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

-Yo también sentía lo mismo, pero el temor a que solo me vieras como amiga y el arruinar nuestra amistad me hizo callar, de hecho esto que siento por ti viene desde la vez que te conocí, no sabes lo celosa que me ponía cada vez que te veía junto a Sherry.

-Bueno pues aquí me tienes, solo para ti, bombón.

Volvieron a besarse con gran pasión y poco después el ex mercenario la alzo en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevo hasta la alcoba de ella y una vez ahí la recostó en la cama y poco a poco comenzó a desnudarla, Moira sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, lentamente bajo la cremallera del vestido y se deshizo de el hasta dejarla vestida únicamente con unas bragas y sostén de color negro y encaje rosa, ella lo miro a los ojos y vio el deseo reflejado en ellos, Jake se puso encima de ella y sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla dijo.

-¿Cómo adivinaste que el color negro es mi favorito?

-Puedo leer la mente. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, bombón.

\- hay algo que debes saber. –dijo en tono un poco serio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Veras Jake…yo nunca… he estado con un hombre. –dijo Moira sintiendo vergüenza de su confesión. –Si no quieres continuar lo entenderé, solo quería que lo supieras.

La respuesta del ex mercenario fue un cálido beso y acto seguido la llevo a la cama y el comenzó a desnudarse, Moira lo miraba extasiada, una mescla de deseo y curiosidad invadió sus sentidos, el corazón de ella latía más y más rápido, a lo que ella dijo.

-Hazme tuya, Jake.

El comenzó a besarle el cuello, los hombros y de ahí bajo a sus bellos y delicados senos, puso su rostro en medio de ellos y comenzó a besarlos de forma sutil, el ex mercenario sintió los latidos de su corazón, lo cual lo éxito aún más.

-No te detengas. –decía ella con voz sensual.

En instantes él se colocó entre las esculturales piernas de ella y con mucho cuidado comenzó a hundirse en su interior, Moira sintió una punzada de dolor y poco a poco aquella molestia comenzaba a convertirse en gemidos de placer.

-¡oh dios!… ¡esto es hermoso! –dijo ella de forma tierna y seductora

Moira experimento emociones que jamás había sentido, se aferró a sus brazos y de repente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y una gran tensión se acumuló en su vientre, Jake aumento el ritmo de las embestidas y ella noto que una gran explosión en su interior se avecinaba, ella cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar, el también se entregó a su propio deseo, la escucho gritar su nombre y juntos llegaron al ansiado clímax.

Moira trataba de recobrar el aliento mientras que el ex mercenario le besaba el cuello delicadamente y lentamente la acomodo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Esta ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, jamás la olvidare.

-yo tampoco lo olvidare, bombón… en verdad eres hermosa y me encantaría que fueras mi novia de verdad.

-Por supuesto que sí. –respondió ella emocionada.

Luego de aquellas palabras, ambos se cubrieron con las sabanas y se abrazaron hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos, dando comienzo a una nueva relación entre ambos.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTA: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**_

CAPITULO V

VISITA FAMILIAR

El viento frio de la mañana comenzó a colarse por la ventana, el ex mercenario tomo la manta para cubrirse con ella de forma sutil, esto con la intensión de no despertar a Moira quien dormía plácidamente acurrucada en su hombro, lentamente Jake se levantó de la cama y salió de la alcoba sin hacer ruido.

Moira continuo durmiendo por un largo rato, hasta que el aroma de café y el desayuno recién hecho la despertó, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, se dirigió a la cocina y vio la mesa puesta con el desayuno, todo esto adornado con una rosa roja la cual adornaba el centro de la mesa, estaba tan sorprendida por aquel detalle cuando un par de brazos la rodearon por detrás, ella giro y quedo de frente con el ex mercenario.

-Buenos días, bombón. –dijo el acariciando su mejilla.

-buen día, Jake. –dijo ella besándolo.

-Espero que te guste el desayuno que te prepare.

-veamos, Waffles con miel de maple, café recién hecho y huevos con tocino… perfecto.

-Y espera a probar los Waffles, Bombon... veras que te encantaran.

Mientras desayunaban Moira reviso su celular y vio que tenía varias llamadas pérdidas de Claire y Barry.

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba. –dijo Moira.

-¿sucede algo bombón?

-Nada importante, es solo que Barry y Claire han estado llamándome. –contesto.

-No me extrañaría que hayan ido a buscarte a tu apartamento. –dijo Jake.

-Descuida, ninguno de ellos sabe todavía la dirección de mi actual departamento.

-Veo que te tomaste tu independencia de ellos muy apecho.

-Asi es, solo saben que me mude desde hace meses, pero no les dije en dónde y la verdad no estoy de humor para que me cuestionen.

-oye quita esa cara de enojo bombón y porque no mejor celebramos el comienzo de nuestro noviazgo, tu propones el lugar y yo el capital.

-Bueno en realidad me gustaría quedarme en casa jugando video juegos y después salir un rato a comer algo y luego ir al cine o a un partido de Hockey.

-No sabía que te gustara el Hockey, bombón.

-Solía practicarlo cuando estuve en la preparatoria, solían conocerme como la capitana más ruda del equipo.

-Entonces eso explica tu forma de golpear a tus adversarios, genial… me pregunto qué otras sorpresas tendrás guardadas.

-bueno y si te dijera que no traigo nada debajo de esta camisa que llevo puesta. -Le dijo susurrándole al oído.

-¿de verdad? –pregunto el incrédulo ex mercenario.

La respuesta de Moira lo dejo boquiabierto cuando ella se despojó de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su escultural cuerpo.

-Tu si sabes cómo enloquecerme, bombón.

En instantes Jake cargo a Moira y la llevo nuevamente a la alcoba permaneciendo ahí durante gran parte del día, ya en la tarde salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad y por la noche fueron a cenar.

Los primeros días fueron un poco raros para ambos, esto debido a que estaban tan acostumbrados a su amistad que al principio fue extraño para ambos el tratarse como novios, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las cosas comenzaron a tomar su curso, ambos pusieron lo mejor de sí, Moira resulto ser muy cariñosa y apasionada cuando estaban a solas y Jake a pesar su semblante duro resulto ser muy atento y detallista con ella, no había momento en que la sorprendiera con algún tipo de detalle y en las misiones de caza recompensas se cuidaban el uno al otro, de vez en cuando uno se quedaba a dormir en casa del otro y se hacían cumplidos mutuamente.

Había pasado un mes desde que Jake y Moira comenzaron a salir, ambos se encontraban en Kansas city realizando un trabajo de rutina, aunque al principio se les complico la localización del criminal que se les había asignado capturar, al final lograron dar con él para luego entregarlo a las autoridades locales.

Luego de un par de días de pasear por la ciudad, emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Nueva York y mientras recorrían la carretera, Moira miro por la ventanilla un señalamiento que indicaba la distancia hacia el condado de Arkansas.

-Valla, no pensé que estuviéramos cerca de Arkansas. –dijo Moira al mirar el señalamiento.

-Parece que alguien se puso un poco nostálgica, ¿acaso tienes conocidos ahí? –le pregunto Jake.

-En realidad si, ahí vive una tía… -contesto. –Mi hermana y yo solíamos pasar los veranos en su casa cuando éramos más pequeñas.

-Debieron haberse visto muy tiernas corriendo por ahí como pequeñas traviesas. –dijo él.

-Me encantaba estar ahí… hace mucho que no visito a mi tía. –dijo ella con nostalgia.

-Bueno y que te parece si aprovechamos para hacerle una visita, sería una buena oportunidad para conocer la tía favorita de mi princesa.

-qué lindo eres, Jake... gracias.

-Todo sea con tal de verte alegre, bombón. –dijo el, luego de darle un beso.

Luego de algunas horas de viaje, ambos jóvenes llegaron a un pequeño pueblo de Arkansas llamado Alma, la expresión de Moira era de nostalgia en cuanto vio el lugar.

-valla, Alma ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que estuve aquí, pero sigue siendo igual de tranquilo.

-Tenías razón respecto a este lugar, bombón… es bastante tranquilo, me agrada. –dijo Jake.

-Bien, ahora vallamos a la casa de mi tía, es por esa dirección. –dijo Moira.

-entendido, bombón. –asintió Jake.

Unos minutos después, Moira y Jake llegaron hasta una modesta casa de campo que se ubicaba en las afueras del pueblo en donde fueron recibidos de forma cordial por una mujer ya mayor.

-¡Mi pequeña Moira! –exclamo la mujer.

-¡Tía Amy!… -exclamo Moira emocionada.

Tanto la sobrina y la tía se dieron un largo abrazo fraternal.

-Mi sobrina favorita, No sabes la alegría que me da el verte de nuevo… mírate cómo has crecido.

-A mi también me alegra verte, tía… lamento si me ausente en estos 2 años, ya vez como es el trabajo y la vida tan ajetreada en la gran manzana. –dijo Moira.

-¿Y quien es el chico que viene contigo? –le pregunto.

Entonces Moira presenta a Jake con su tía.

-Tía Amy, me gustaría presentarte a Jake Muller, mi novio.

-Es un gusto conocerla señora, Moira me hablo un poco de usted cuando veníamos para acá. –dijo Jake, extendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

-Valla que joven tan amable, el placer es todo mío, joven Muller… pero pasen a la casa, seguramente deben estar cansados por el viaje.

En instantes Moira y Jake entraron a la casa, este último se quedó asombrado por la hospitalidad que le brindo la tía de su novia, era un lugar amplio y muy acogedor, en la sala de estar había una chimenea y sobre ella se encontraban algunas fotos familiares al igual que en las paredes, mientras que Moira y su tía entraron a la cocina, Jake se quedó en la sala mirando algunas de las fotos, en una de ellas se encontraba Moira de pequeña abrazando a un gatito y en otra se encontraba junto a su hermana quienes llevaban vestidos idénticos.

-como detestaba cuando nos vestían igual. –dijo Moira detrás de el.

-Si, me di cuenta por la mueca que tienes en la foto, pero en la mayoría sales sonriendo especialmente en donde estas junto a ese gatito. –dijo Jake.

-Su nombre era el señor bigotes, lo encontré lastimado en una calle de Montreal y lo lleve a casa donde lo cure, quise adoptarlo pero mi padre detestaba a los gatos por lo que decidí traerlo aquí con mi tía.

-Parece que el minio fue muy afortunado de caer en buenas manos, una pena escuchar eso de tu padre sobre los gatos. –dijo Jake.

-mi hermano Barry siempre fue de gustos especiales, aunque su estancia en el ejército lo hizo más duro de carácter de lo que ya era. –dijo la tía Amy.

-Eso explica su temple mal humorado. –dijo Jake.

-Por cierto tía, ¿en donde se encuentra el primo Daryl? –pregunto Moira.

-Él se encuentra trabajando en el taller en estos momentos, estará aquí al atardecer.

-¿pero y que hay de la escuela?... no me digas que dejo los estudios. –dijo Moira.

-Para nada, después de la escuela se va al taller a trabajar, esto con tal de ayudar con los gastos de la casa, aunque no puedo dejar de preocuparme y lo digo porque a veces lo noto muy cansado, se duerme hasta tarde con tal de terminar sus tareas escolares. –dijo la tía.

-Oh ya veo, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta más tarde para verlo. –dijo Moira.

-Se alegrara mucho en cuanto te vea, no tienes idea de cómo te echa de menos, pero mientras tanto pónganse cómodos mientras preparo la cena. –dijo la tía Amy.

-No sería justo el dejarle hacer la cena tu sola, deja que te ayude. –dijo Moira.

-Si gusta yo puedo poner la mesa, señora Burton. –dijo Jake.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Jake… pero puedes decirme tía con toda confianza, después de todo ya eres como de la familia.

Luego de un rato, Jake, Moira y su tía se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar a cenar, hasta que unos segundos después el primo Daryl llega a la casa, este último se sorprendió mucho al ver a su prima Moira.

-Miren quien decidió venir a visitarnos nuevamente. –dijo Daryl.

-Hola primo, me da gusto volver a verte. –dijo Moira.

Ambos primos se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal.

-¿Hace cuanto que llegaste, prima? –le pregunto el chico.

-Llegue en la tarde… -respondió. –Mi novio y yo veníamos de la ciudad de Kansas, íbamos de regreso a nuestro hogar en Nueva york, cuando decidimos venir a visitarlos.

-Escuche bien… ¿dijiste novio? –Pregunto Daryl mirando a Jake.

-Asi es, primo… él es Jake Muller, llevamos saliendo mes y medio.

-Jake Muller… un gusto conocerte. –dijo el ex mercenario, saludándolo de mano.

-Igualmente Muller, todos los amigos y seres cercanos a mi prima son bienvenidos, siempre y cuando no se pasen de la raya con ella. –dijo el chico en tono un poco serio.

-No te preocupes, Moira está en buenas manos, eso tenlo por seguro. –dijo Jake.

La tía de Moira interviene.

-Bueno porque no dejemos a un lado las presentaciones y sentémonos todos a cenar.

Comenzaron a cenar de forma tranquila, en donde la pregunta obligada por parte de tía Amy hacia Jake fue a lo que este se dedicaba, el ex mercenario le comento que trabajaba en un taller de motocicletas además de decirle que años atrás se desempeñó como agente federal, pero no menciono que en realidad se dedicaba a ser caza recompensas, Moira por su parte menciono que ella se encontraba de vacaciones mas no dijo que había renunciado a Terra Save y mucho menos menciono el que al igual que Jake se dedicaba a lo mismo, esto por temor a represalias por parte de la tía.

-De manera que reparas y ensamblas motocicletas, bien por ti, Jake… por un momento me hiciste recordar a mi esposo George el cual también se dedicaba a lo mismo que tú. –dijo la tía.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto Jake.

-Asi es, el solía ser el mejor mecánico del pueblo, no había auto o motocicleta que no pudiera arreglar, en verdad era muy bueno y aunque han pasado ya 2 años aun lo sigo extrañando a George. –dijo la tía Amy quien derramo una pequeña lagrima.

-Yo también tía, como no te imaginas. –dijo Moira quien le dio un cálido abrazo para confortarla.

-tranquila mamá, recuerda que aún me tienes a mí para cuidarte, fue algo que le prometí a papá. –dijo Daryl.

-gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes. –decía la tía.

Estuvieron conversando por un rato más hasta que el cansancio comenzó a véncelos, la tía Amy fue la primera en irse a dormir pero no sin antes indicarles a Moira y a Jake sus respectivos cuartos en donde dormirían, el primo Daryl por su parte permaneció en la sala de estar terminando su tarea pendiente.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando Moira y Jake le hicieron compañía al primo Daryl.

-¿todo bien, primo?

-Sí, todo está bien, ya termine mi tarea pendiente de matemáticas, excepto por que acabo de recibir un mensaje de texto, el cual dice que tengo que hablar acerca de temas de actualidad y no tengo nada en mente… mierda, creo que estoy jodido esta vez. –contesto.

-Quizás podamos ayudarte con tu problema, Daryl. –dijo Moira.

-¿De verdad?... ¿Y de que podría hablar? –pregunto el chico.

-Porque no hablas de bioterrorismo. –contesto Jake.

-¿Bioterrorismo?… no se oye mal, pero es muy poco lo que se acerca de dicho tema. –dijo Daryl

-Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de ello, somos sobrevivientes… especialmente Jake… ¿Sabías que él estuvo presente en los desastres de Edonia y China?

-¿Hablas en serio?... ¿Y cómo es que lograste sobrevivir de ese infierno? –pregunto.

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que esperar hasta mañana cuando estemos en tu clase. –respondió el ex mercenario.

-Créeme Daryl, en verdad te vas a sorprender. –agrego Moira.

-Se los agradezco mucho, me han salvado el pellejo. –dijo Daryl.

Al día siguiente Moira y Jake asistieron a la clase Daryl a la hora acordada, este último hizo su presentación acerca sobre el tema del bioterrorismo y tras una breve introducción presento a su prima Moira y a Jake quienes les narraron sus vivencias en contra de las armas biológicas, siendo el ex mercenario el que dejo a todos atónitos cuando les conto con lujo de detalle lo vivido en Edonia y China, Al concluir la clase, la profesora de Daryl quedo impresionada por la presentación que le otorgo la mejor calificación de la clase.

-Valla, es la primera vez que obtengo una A de más, y todo gracias a ti y a tu novio, prima. –dijo Daryl.

-No hay de que Daryl, sabes bien que siempre contaras con mi apoyo, es bueno hacerles saber al mundo lo terrible que pueden ser las armas biológicas. –dijo Moira.

-Nunca pensé que dejaría sin habla a todos los chicos de tu clase, espero no haberlos asustado con todo lo que les comente. –dijo Jake.

-La mayoría solo lo sabía por reportajes de la televisión y alguno que otro video de YouTube, pero no de alguien que lo vivió en carne propia. –dijo Daryl

-Y eso que me falto mencionar que también fui testigo de las guerras de Yugoslavia. –dijo Jake.

-Sobreviviente, ex agente y ex mercenario… en verdad tu novio es todo un james Bond, debes sentirte muy afortunada, prima. –dijo Daryl.

-Y no sabes cuánto, en verdad me siento feliz el tenerlo junto a mí. –dijo Moira, dándole un abrazo a Jake.

-Saben, este logro amerita festejarlo… ¿hay algún lugar donde nos la podamos pasar bien? –pregunto Jake.

-Podemos ir a la taberna del pueblo después de clases a tomar algo mientras jugamos una partida de billar. –dijo Daryl.

-Eso sería fantástico, hace mucho que no me paro por ahí… por cierto ¿sabes si todavía siguen preparando esas patatas fritas que tanto me gustaban? –pregunto Moira.

-Por supuesto y sigue estando igual de deliciosas, prima. –contesto Daryl.

Horas más tarde, Jake, Moira y su primo Daryl se reunieron en la dichosa taberna, ahí el ex mercenario dio una muestra de su habilidad en el billar, dejando sorprendido al primo Daryl quien también era bueno jugando, pero Moira no se quedó atrás y hubo momentos en los que les gano a ambos.

Al poco rato, una chica de cabello rubio aparece y se dirige con Daryl.

-¡Daryl! Que gusto verte por aquí. –dijo aquella chica.

-Lo mismo digo, Tina. –dijo Daryl

-Es raro verte a esta hora, lo digo porque normalmente te vas a trabajar después de la escuela ¿festejas algo en especial? –dijo aquella chica.

-Asi es Tina, y son 2 buenos motivos, uno es por la A de más que obtuve en mi presentación y el otro es porque mi prima Moira y su novio vinieron de visita al pueblo y de no ser por ellos no hubiese logrado esta calificación.

Moira reconoció a aquella amiga rubia de su primo.

-Tu rostro me es familiar, un momento… ¿Acaso eres la pequeña Tina Armstrong?

-La misma, no sabes el gusto que me da el volver a verte, Moira. –contesto la chica.

Luego de darse un abrazo fraternal, Moira, Daryl y su amiga Tina comenzaron a charlar y recordar varias de sus vivencias.

-Valla, entonces se puede decir que fuiste como la hermana mayor de ambos. –dijo Jake.

-Algo así, de hecho cuando estaba de visita aquí en el pueblo, solía ser la niñera tanto de mi primo como de Tina.

-Sí, también recuerdo cuando llevabas a Daryl contigo para cuidarme y al final nos cuidabas a ambos. –dijo Tina.

-No recuerdo haber escuchado esa aneglota tuya, bombón… Sería interesante saber más sobre tu faceta de niñera y qué mejor de aquellos a los que cuidaste. –dijo Jake.

-Porque no le cuentas a tu novio aquella noche de Halloween en la que Moira se acaparo todos los chocolates de nuestra bolsa de dulces. –dijo Tina.

-Oigan los chocolates son y siempre serán mi debilidad, no pude evitarlo… además fue como una compensación luego de haberles ayudado a confeccionar sus disfraces. –dijo Moira un poco apenada.

-Sin duda alguna fuimos la envidia de aquella noche yo con mi disfraz de Anakin Skywalker y tina con su traje de Padme, pero tu atuendo de Lara Croft fue el mejor de todos, prima... te robaste la mirada de todos los chicos del vecindario. –dijo Daryl.

-Wow, debiste haberte visto sexy, bombón. –dijo Jake.

-Cuando vuélvanos a Nueva York puedo modelarte el atuendo de Lara Croft sin sostén. –le dijo Moira al oído.

-Eso me encantaría. –dijo Jake.

Los 4 jóvenes continuaron charlando largo y tendido hasta que miraron el reloj el cual marcaba casi las 7 pm.

-Bueno es hora de irnos, la tía Amy debe estar preocupada de que no hemos llegado todavía a casa. –dijo Moira.

-Sí, tienes razón… vayámonos antes de que nuestros celulares se llenen con mensajes diciendo "¿en dónde estás?" Y "¿A qué hora llegas". -Agrego Daryl.

-Eso es una muestra de que se preocupa por ustedes, considérense afortunados. –dijo Jake.

Mientras que Jake pagaba la cuenta y Moira se dirigió al tocador, Daryl y su amiga Tina se encontraban conversando afuera del lugar, Pero en ese momento un grupo de 4 motociclistas llegan intempestivamente, para luego dirigirse a Daryl.

-Qué hay de nuevo, Burton. –le dijo uno de los motociclistas.

-Si vienen a pedir la dichosa cuota, pierden su tiempo… no pienso darles ni un centavo. –dijo Daryl.

-hasta ahora has sido el único que te has negado a pagar tus respectivas cuotas y el jefe Anderson se le está colmando la paciencia.

-pues puedes decirle a Anderson que se valla a la mierda. –dijo Daryl.

-Por favor Daryl, no los provoques o te pasara lo mismo que a los demás. –decía una temerosa Tina.

-tal vez la mayoría le tenga miedo a Anderson, pero aun así me niego a pagarle lo que con tanto trabajo me cuesta ganarme. –dijo Daryl

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres entonces creo que no nos dejas alternativa, Burton… muy bien, muchachos ya saben que hacer.

Los 4 maleantes estaban por irse sobre Daryl, pero entonces Moira y Jake aparecen e intervienen.

-Es mejor que dejen en paz al primo de mi novia y su amiga. –dijo Jake.

-Esto no te incumbe, cara cortada… vete o de lo contrario abstente a las consecuencias. –dijo el maleante.

-Veamos, 4 de ustedes contra mi… esto va a ser fácil. –dijo Jake de forma sarcástica.

-Imbécil, no tienes idea de quienes somos. –dijo el maleante.

La respuesta de Jake fue un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del líder de los maleantes, por lo que los otros 3 se fueron a los golpes sobre Jake, pero este último demostró ser ampliamente superior ante sus atacantes a los cuales vence sin dificultad, el líder de los maleantes reincorpora del suelo e intento sacar lo que parecía ser una pistola, pero de repente un hombre aparece armado con una escopeta y encañona a los maleantes.

-Ya fue suficiente, es mejor que se larguen o los llenare de plomo. –dijo aquel hombre.

-Ok, ustedes ganan por esta vez, pero nos volveremos a ver, es mejor que estén preparados… vámonos muchachos. –dijo el líder de los maleantes.

Los 4 magullados maleantes se marcharon del lugar, pero no sin antes amenazándolos con regresar y una vez que se retiraron, aquel hombre de la escopeta se acercó a Moira, Jake Daryl y Tina.

-Papá… gracias a dios que estas aquí. –dijo Tina abrazando a su rescatador el cual era su padre.

-Estaba preocupado por ti de que no llegabas, por lo que vine a buscarte, cariño… –dijo aquel hombre. – ¿Se encuentran todos bien?

-Sí, estamos bien Sr Armstrong. –contesto Daryl.

Aquel hombre se hacía llamar Frank Armstrong, este se sorprendió al ver a Moira a quien saluda cordialmente.

-valla valla… pero si es la pequeña Moira, me alegra volver a verte. –dijo Frank.

-A mi también me alegra verlo, Sr. Armstrong… por cierto, gracias nuevamente por ayudarnos tanto a mi como a mi primo. –dijo Moira.

-No hay de que, pequeña Moira… recuerda que tanto tu como Daryl son como de la familia… por cierto, ¿cómo está tu padre?

-trabajando como es costumbre. – contesto Moira.

-el buen Barry, siempre tan ocupado, cuando lo veas dile que lo echo de menos y dile también que aún sigo esperando la revancha de la partida de Póker en la que me gano.

-Se lo hare saber, Sr Armstrong. –dijo Moira.

Enseguida el Sr Armstrong se dirige con Jake.

-Buenos golpes, amigo… valla que dejaste maltrechos a esos cabrones, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Jake Muller y soy novio de Moira. –contesto.

-Un placer conocerte, Jake… me alegra saber que aún hay gente como tú. –dijo el Sr. Armstrong.

-No iba a dejar que se metieran con el primo de mi novia y su amiga… a propósito ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? –le pregunto Jake.

–Eran los tipos que está bajo las órdenes de Brandon Anderson. –contesto el Sr Armstrong.

-¿Brandon Anderson?... no me suena, ¿acaso es alguien nuevo en el pueblo? –pregunto Moira.

-No exactamente, él es del pueblo vecino… Anderson es el hombre más rico de toda la región, desde que el llego hace unos 2 años las cosas por aquí se han complicado bastante para varios de los propietarios de algunos comercios del pueblo y de los alrededores respectivamente, esto debido a que ese idiota obliga a los dueños pagar una cuota semanal o de lo contrario manda a su gente para según el darnos una lección de respeto, tal como le ocurrió al dueño de la ferretería hace apenas un mes.

-¿y qué fue lo que le hicieron? –pregunto Moira.

-Como se negó a pagar la dichosa cuota, el bastardo de Brandon mando a su sequito de hombres a destrozar su tienda y no conforme con ello le dieron una golpiza al grado de mandarlo al hospital, pero lo peor de todo es que ese cabron se adueñó de su establecimiento. –contesto el Sr Armstrong.

-Dios, eso es terrible. –dijo Jake.

-Pero y que hay del alguacil y las autoridades del pueblo, ¿acaso no lo denunciaron?

-Ese imbécil tiene comprada a varios policías de los pueblos cercanos y el alguacil no se da abasto para detenerlo, de hecho hace un par de días los hombres de Brandon destrozaron la patrulla donde viajaba, esto luego de que este intentara levantarles una infracción. –contesto Tina.

-Mierda, eso no se oye nada bien. –dijo Moira.

-Lo más probable es que esos cabrones le irán a contar lo que acaba de suceder y temo lo peor. –dijo Daryl.

-Descuida, si ese cabron o sus hombres vuelven a aparecer, se las verá con nosotros. –dijo Jake.

-Admiro su valentía, joven Muller… Pero ese sujeto es de armas tomar. –dijo el Sr. Armstrong.

-No se preocupen, me enfrentado a tipos mucho más rudos y peligrosos que ese imbécil, por lo que no me asusta en lo más mínimo. –contesto Jake.

-Bueno de cualquier forma, habrá que estar al pendiente en caso de que ese idiota aparezca, ahora volvamos a casa, la tía Amy debe estar preocupada. –dijo Moira.

El Sr Armstrong de forma amable se encargó de llevar a los chicos de vuelta a casa, quienes prometieron no decir nada de lo acontecido ante la tía Amy, esto con tal de no preocuparla.

Muy lejos de ahí, los 4 maleantes se presentaron ante su jefe, Brandon Anderson.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios les paso? –pregunto el jefe.

-tuvimos un contratiempo cuando estábamos por cobrarle la cuota a Burton cuando de repente un tipo de cara cortada salió en su defensa y termino por vencernos a todos. –contesto el líder de los maleantes.

-¿y porque rayos no usaste tu arma? -pregunto el jefe, molesto.

-Iba a hacerlo pero uno de los lugareños apareció con una escopeta y nos apunto, por lo que no tuvimos mas remedio que huir del lugar. –contesto el otro maleante.

-Además de inútiles, cobardes… no puedo creer que un solo hombre los haya vencido asi de fácil. –dijo el jefe Anderson.

-No sé quién demonios sea ese tipo, pero los movimientos y técnicas de combate que uso en nuestra contra son los de un profesional. –dijo otro de los maleantes.

-¿con que un profesional?… suena interesante. –dijo el jefe.

-Si lo desea podemos regresar con más hombres para patearle el culo a ese hijo de perra.

-Por el momento no será necesario hasta averiguar quién es ese sujeto y si estamos tratando con un profesional como dicen, entonces habrá que enfrentarlo de la misma forma. –dijo el jefe.

-Enterado jefe, averiguaremos todo acerca de ese sujeto que acompañaba a Burton. –dijo uno de los maleantes.

-Nadie se mete con Brandon Anderson y vive para contarlo. –dijo el jefe.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

_**AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE CREADO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**_

CAPITULO VI

PANICO EN EL PUEBLO

Habían pasado varios días luego de aquel incidente, era una tarde tranquila en la casa de los Burton, Moira y su tía se encontraban preparando la cena mientras que Jake y Daryl jugaban video juegos en la sala.

-Valla, no cabe duda de que eres muy bueno jugando Street Figther, Jake. –dijo Daryl.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Daryl… debo admitir que das bastante pelea al igual que Moira cuando jugamos. –dijo Jake.

-Fue ella quien me enseño a jugar, eran muy pocas las veces en la que le ganaba. –dijo Daryl.

-Sí, aunque debo admitir que ganarle a Moira es más complicado de lo que crees. –dijo Jake.

-La cena ya está lista, chicos… ¿De qué están hablando? –les pregunto Moira.

-Cosas de video juegos, Bombon. –contesto el ex mercenario.

-oh ya veo, y supongo que ya contaste las veces en las que te ganaba en Street Figther y Mortal Kombat. –dijo Moira.

-Asi es y también iba a contarles aquella vez en la que rompí tus records de Metal Slug. –dijo Jake.

-Solo tuviste suerte, veras que muy pronto volveré a superarte. –dijo Moira.

-Tendré que ver eso con mis propios ojos, prima. –dijo Daryl.

Poco después todos se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar cenar y durante el transcurso de esta la tía Amy dijo algo que sorprendería a todos.

-Por cierto Jake, ya supe la paliza que le diste a los gorilas de Anderson… buen trabajo. -

-¿Pero cómo es que te enteraste, tía?... –pregunto Moira.

-Todos en el pueblo está hablando de lo sucedido, es la primera vez que alguien les pone un alto. –contesto.

-No podía permitir que esos payasos se sobrepasaran con Moira, Daryl y su amiga Tina, aunque también deberíamos agradecérselo al Sr. Armstrong quien apareció en el momento indicado. –dijo Jake.

-Lamento si no te lo dijimos, pero es que no queríamos que te preocuparas, Mamá. –dijo Daryl.

-Es un pueblo pequeño y todo se llega a saber tarde o temprano y aunque algunos se alegraron por la noticia, otros en el pueblo se mostraron temerosos debido a las represalias que Anderson pueda tomar. –dijo la tía.

-Si ese imbécil y su sequito de gorilas intenta hacerles algo a alguno de los habitantes del pueblo, esta vez se las verá conmigo. –dijo Jake.

-Admiro tu valentía, Jake… pero debes tener cuidado, Anderson es de armas tomar. –dijo la tía.

-He tratado con sujetos mucho más peligrosos desde hace años, por lo tanto ese idiota no me asusta en lo más mínimo. –dijo Jake.

-Sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo, cariño. –dijo Moira

-y con el mío también, primo Jake… y espero que todo los habitantes colaboren si es que queremos que la paz y la tranquilidad regrese a nuestro pueblo. -dijo Daryl.

-Les doy mi palabra de que su pueblo volverá a ser como el de antes. –dijo Jake.

Mientras eso sucedía en el pueblo, el mafioso Anderson recibía la información que había solicitado días atrás con respecto a Jake.

-Jefe, aquí tiene la información que pidió acerca del sujeto que golpeo a varios de los nuestros. –dijo uno de sus sirvientes, entregándole el sobre.

-Veamos… Jake Muller: ex agente federal de la D.S.O. ex mercenario, sobreviviente de los ataques terroristas de Edonia y China, experto en combate libre, artes marciales, manejo de armas, habla más de 5 idiomas... valla ahora entiendo la paliza que les dio a todos ustedes.

-Si usted lo ordena podemos regresarle la paliza, pero esta vez iremos mejor preparados y con más apoyo. –dijo uno de los maleantes.

-No, esto requiere de un verdadero profesional…necesito la agenda, tengo que hacer una llamada, por el momento mantengan vigilado a Muller. –finalizo Anderson.

-Enterado jefe. –dijo otro de los maleantes.

Los siguientes días pasaron con cierta calma en el pueblo, los habitantes se habían reunido para hablar acerca de la organización de la feria local, Moira se mostró entusiasmada al enterarse de ello, por lo que no dudo en ofrecerse como voluntaria para organizarla.

-No puedo creer que después de 2 años la feria del pueblo vuelva a realizarse. –dijo Tina.

-No me digas que tenían 2 años de no organizarla. –dijo Moira.

-Asi es prima, desde que apareció el imbécil de Anderson la gente se mostró muy temerosa, por lo que optaron por no realizarlo más, hasta ahora. –contesto Daryl.

-Te veo muy entusiasmada, sobrina… me recuerda cuando eras pequeña y esperabas con ansias el día de la feria. –dijo la tía Amy

-Debió haberse visto muy tierna, bombón… me pregunto si habrá alguna foto tuya de esos días en la feria, aparte de las que tu bella tía me mostro aquella vez. –dijo Jake.

-Por supuesto sobrino, tengo otro álbum de fotos que quizás te guste ver. –dijo la tía.

-Eso me encantaría… saben este lugar está comenzando a gustarme. –dijo Jake.

-Por favor tía, haces que me sonroje. –dijo Moira.

-a propósito tina, ¿y tu padre?... pensé que llegaría contigo a la reunión. –le dijo Daryl.

-Tuvo que cambiar una llanta pinchada de su camioneta por lo que me pidió que me adelantara en taxi. –dijo Tina.

-Porque es que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. –pensó Jake.

Al poco rato, tina recibe una llamada desde su celular, era del hospital informándole acerca de que su padre había sufrido un accidente por lo que rápidamente se dirigieron al hospital y en cuanto llegaron, el doctor les informo acerca del estado de salud del sr. Armstrong el cual no era muy alentador.

-¿Cómo está mi padre, doctor? –pregunto Tina.

-Su estado es muy delicado, al parecer recibió múltiples golpes en el cuerpo y la cabeza, esto producto de un asalto según el reporte policiaco. –contesto el doctor.

-Dios mío. –exclamo la tía Amy.

-¿Podemos verlo? –pregunto Moira.

-Si, pero solo por un momento. –dijo El doctor.

La joven Tina rompió en llanto al ver a su padre completamente vendado del cuerpo, Daryl, la tía Amy y Moira consolaban a la chica.

-Descuida Tina, tu padre saldrá de esta… no te preocupes. –dijo Moira.

-Maldición, temía que esto sucedería, pero esto no se va a quedar así. –dijo Jake.

-lo que aún sigo sin entender es cómo un ex boina verde como lo es el buen Frank acabo en tan pésimas condiciones. –dijo la tía Amy.

-¿escuche bien?... ¿un ex boina verde? –pregunto el ex mercenario.

Tina contesto.

-Asi es, mi padre junto con el señor Burton fueron los mejores en el ejército, su desempeño en cada misión fue tal que en poco tiempo se convirtieron en los boinas verdes más jóvenes.

-valla, no tenía idea que mi suegro fuese un boina verde también. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-disculpa si no te lo mencione, Jake. –dijo Moira.

-Seguramente el sr Armstrong debió haber sido atacado por varios de los hombres de Anderson, que cobarde resulto ser ese hijo de perra. –dijo Daryl.

Luego de ver al Sr. Armstrong, Moira, se dirigieron a la sala de espera del hospital para tratar de descansar un poco, pero Jake se detuvo dio la media vuelta y dijo.

-Bombon, quiero que tú y tu familia permanezcan aquí en el hospital, yo iré a buscar a los cabrones responsables de esto.

-¡Estás loco!... de ninguna manera dejare que vallas solo, Jake. –dijo Moira.

-Mi prima tiene razón, Jake… deja que pida ayuda al alguacil y algunos amigos para que te brinde apoyo. –dijo Daryl.

-De eso nada, es mi culpa que el sr. Armstrong le haya pasado esto y no quiero poner en riesgo la integridad de alguien más. –dijo Jake.

-Pero Jake… -dijo Moira, cuando de repente Jake la abraza con fuerzas.

-Voy a estar bien, Bombon. –dijo el ex mercenario.

-oh Jake… por favor ten cuidado. –dijo Moira.

La respuesta de Jake fue un cálido beso.

Acto seguido el ex mercenario alisto sus armas tomo la motocicleta de Daryl y se dirigió hasta el condado cercano en busca de Anderson y sus hombres.

Al llegar al dicho condado, noto el temor de algunos de los habitantes mientras que algunos otros lo miraban con cierta hostilidad, comenzó a recorrer las calles de aquel pueblo en busca de la mansión del mafioso, cuando una patrulla de la policía local le hace la seña de detenerse.

En instantes el policía bajo de la patrulla y comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas, pero el ex mercenario vio de reojo como el policía se preparaba para utilizar una pistola teaser, por lo que decide actuar rápido y en un par de movimientos logra someterlo.

-Parece que los rumores de que Anderson los tiene comprados no era broma. –dijo Jake.

-No tienes idea de con quien estas tratando, Anderson te va joder por completo. –dijo el policía corrupto.

-No si lo jodo primero… -dijo Jake. –Ahora dime, ¿Cómo encuentro a ese hijo de puta?

-Y por qué crees que te lo voy a decir, no eres más que un pobre diablo con delirios de grandeza. –le dijo el policía.

La respuesta de Jake fue un disparo a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del policía, quien asustado se decidió a hablar

-Está bien, está bien… tu ganas… –dijo el policía. –la mansión de Anderson está en las afueras del pueblo, en el lugar más exclusivo.

-Era todo lo que quería saber. –dijo Jake.

Jake retomo su camino hacia la mansión del mafioso, pero no sin antes desarmar y encargarse del policía corrupto aplicándole toda la potencia de la pistola teaser hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jake llega a las afueras de la finca de Anderson el cual era custodiado por un par de guardias, los cuales fueron puestos fuera de combate sin mayor problema y una vez hecho esto el ex mercenario ingresa a la propiedad, ahí en donde ya lo esperaba Anderson y varios de sus hombres.

-Al fin te encontré, malnacido. -dijo Jake.

-Valla que tienes cojones para venir hasta aquí solo y sin apoyo, Jake Muller. –dijo Anderson.

-Por lo visto me conoces. –dijo Jake.

-Luego de la paliza que le diste a mis hombres investigue un poco sobre ti y la verdad me quede sorprendido con tu historial como mercenario en los Balcanes y como agente del gobierno. –dijo Anderson.

-Y supongo que ya tienes una idea de lo que le va a pasar a tu estúpida cara... vas a pagar por todo el daño que le has hecho a toda la gente de la región. –dijo Jake

-Supuse que esto pasaría, así que decidí prepararme para esto. –dijo Anderson.

-Muy bien, veamos de que estas hecho, pedazo de basura. –dijo Jake.

-Tranquilo, nunca dije que te enfrentaría y eso es porque traje a alguien que dice que te conoce. –dijo Anderson.

En instantes aparece un hombre un poco más alto que Jake, el cual portaba un chaleco militar negro, en su rostro se notaban varias cicatrices, con mirada fría y calculadora, el ex mercenario lo reconoció de inmediato.

-oh no… Dimitri Marković. –dijo Jake.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, mi estimado Jake... la última vez que supe de ti fue cuando tú y esa preciosura rubia escaparon de Edonia a bordo de un Helicóptero de la BSAA. –dijo aquel hombre de nombre Dimitri.

-Veo que estas muy bien informado, pero yo pensé que te había pasado lo mismo que a todo nuestro pelotón. –dijo Jake.

-Después de ver lo que ese "suero" les hizo a todos, ni de broma… lo mejor que hice fue destruirlo, aunque ese incidente fue la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de Edonia, antes de que la BSAA me capturara. –dijo Dimitri.

-Típico de ti, escapando como la rata cobarde que eres. –dijo Jake.

-Bueno basta ya de tanta charla, ahora voy a realizar el trabajo por el cual me pagaron. –dijo Dimitri.

-¿Hacer el trabajo sucio de una pobre imitación de mafioso mimado?... que bajo has caído, Dimitri. –dijo Jake.

-menos charla y más acción. –dijo Dimitri retando a Jake.

-Sera todo un placer, idiota. –dijo Jake.

Jake y Dimitri comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y técnicas de combate enfrascándose en una pelea que al principio se veía pareja, pero a medida que transcurría el combate Jake comenzó a tomar ventaja sobre su ex camarada, Anderson y su comitiva solo observaban aquel combate.

-Veo que has mejorado bastante, Jake… no eres el mismo del de hace 5 años. –dijo Dimitri.

-Eso se debe a que adquirí mejor experiencia mientras me desempeñaba como agente federal, Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, Dimitri. –dijo Jake.

-Te recuerdo que fui tu superior cuando apenas eras un simple mercenario, así que es mejor que no te confíes, mocoso idiota. –dijo Dimitri.

-Pues este mocoso idiota te esta pateado el culo por si no te has dado cuenta, y una vez que acabe contigo, el siguiente será el imbécil que te contrato. –dijo Jake.

Jake continúo atacando a Dimitri, hasta que logro derribarlo con un par de duros golpes, el ex mercenario estaba por sestarle otro golpe cuando de repente comenzó a sentirse mareado.

-pero qué demonios… siento que la cabeza me da vueltas. –decía Jake.

Fue en ese momento que Dimitri aprovecha para atacar brutalmente a Jake, quien poco a poco comenzaba a debilitarse de forma extraña, pero a pesar de ello el ex mercenario logro defenderse pero por un breve momento hasta que debido a la golpiza y a lo debilitado que se encontraba termino por desplomarse en el suelo hasta perder el sentido.

Jake comenzó a reaccionar lentamente y al despertar noto que se encontraba atado con cadenas en lo que parecía ser un obscuro sótano.

-Ah mierda… ¿en dónde estoy?

Al poco rato aparece Anderson acompañado del mercenario Dimitri

-Al fin se despertó nuestro invitado... espero que estés cómodo en la lujosa suite que te reserve, je je. –dijo Anderson.

-Si gracias por el hospedaje y por las cadenas, pedazo de mierda. –dijo Jake con molestia.

-Debo admitir que luchaste bastante bien, mi estimado camarada… me recordó aquella vez que estuvimos en Sudamérica cuando luchamos con aquellos guerrilleros. –dijo Dimitri.

-Si, recuerdo que tú escapaste mientras yo me encargaba de la mayoría de esos cabrones. –Dijo Jake con molestia.

-oye al menos te ganaste un par de medallas muy merecidas. –dijo Dimitri en alusión a sus cicatrices de su rostro.

-Solo espera que me libere y hare unas más grandes, hijo de puta. –dijo Jake.

-Debo admitir que tienes un gran ímpetu de lucha, mi estimado Muller… ahora veo por qué mis hombres no pudieron contigo, hubieses sido un excelente elemento para mi organización. –dijo Anderson.

-No que estuviera loco como para formar parte de tu banda, hijo de perra. –dijo Jake.

-Afortunadamente su ex camarada está dispuesto a cooperar con mi organización por los siguientes días, esto hasta cobrar todas las cuotas que esos estúpidos pueblerinos nos deben y ahora que nos hemos librado de ti, ya nada podrá impedir nuestra labor. –dijo Anderson.

-Lo único que recibirás por parte de los habitantes del pueblo será su furia… me encargue de poner en sobre aviso a todo todos antes de venir aquí y una vez que te pateen el culo, vendrán a liberarme –dijo Jake.

-Supuse que esto pasaría, así que fue por eso que su camarada me ofreció algo que seguramente doblegara a todos los habitantes del pueblo a mi voluntad. –dijo Anderson.

En instantes, Dimitri saca un maletín el cual contenía 3 tubos de ensayo, el ex mercenario se quedó estupefacto cuando miro la etiqueta de uno de los tubos.

-No puede ser, eso es el Virus-C…. pero dijiste que lo habías destruido. –dijo Jake.

-Realmente pensaste que destruiría algo tan valioso, no sabes la cantidad de dinero que se puede hacer con ellos y como veras no solo tengo el Virus C, sino que también tengo una muestra de un parasito llamado "las plagas" que obtuve en mi paso por Eslava y este otro contiene la muestra del A-Virus el cual conseguí luego de trabajar para Glenn Arias. –dijo Dimitri.

-Hijo de perra, que es lo que pretendes. –dijo Jake.

Anderson contesto.

-como ya se lo dije, pretendo someter a los habitantes de todos los pueblos vecinos a que paguen sus cuotas o de lo contrario se abstendrán a las consecuencias.

-Son unos malditos dementes… ¿están conscientes de lo que esos virus son capaces de hacer?

-Negocios son negocios, camarada. -dijo Dimitri.

–Y para aplicar este nuevo método de negocios, que mejor que aplicarlo con ese mocoso de Burton, aun me debe el dinero de sus respectivas cuotas, sin olvidar que siempre ha sido una verdadera molestia. –dijo Anderson.

-Tengo entendido que hay una chica castaña muy atractiva que está viviendo con ellos… ¿acaso esa chica no es tu novia, camarada? –pregunto Dimitri.

-Les juro que si les pones una mano encima te juro que los mato, hijos de puta. –dijo Jake forcejeando.

El perverso Dimitri responde con un fuerte golpe en abdomen de Jake, dejándolo sin aliento.

-Que puedes hacer en tu estado… apenas si puedes moverte. –dijo Anderson.

-Parece que la droga que use para tranquilizarlo lo volvió tan débil como un gatito. –dijo Dimitri.

-Y Aun si pudiera escapar de esas cadenas, será hombre muerto, y eso es porque habrá varios de mis hombres vigilaran mi propiedad el lugar y dispararan a matar en cuanto lo vean o que intenta escapar… ahora dejemos a nuestro invitado descansar un poco, volveremos con él en cuanto le demos la noticia de que nos divertimos con la zorra de su novia. –dijo Anderson.

Anderson y Dimitri se retiran dejando a Jake encerrado en aquel sótano, quien apenas si podía moverse.

-Mierda, creo que no salió como esperaba, ahora solo me queda esperar. –dijo Jake así mismo.

Mientras tanto en el Hospital, Moira esperaba impaciente alguna noticia de Jake ignorando aun lo que estaba por venir.

-dios mío, ya pasaron más de 2 horas y Jake aún no responde a su celular. –decía Moira.

-Tranquilízate sobrina, Daryl ya se encargó de poner en sobre aviso a todo el pueblo sobre lo que sucedió y todos aceptaron cooperar luego de enterarse de lo sucedido. –dijo la tía Amy

-Asi es y algunos ya se están organizando para ir a buscar a Jake y ayudarlo, todos en el pueblo está muy agradecidos con él y por supuesto con mi padre. –agrego Tina.

-Desde que enfrentaron a los hombres de Anderson a muchos se les quito el miedo, ahora todos están dispuestos a defender su patrimonio, a costa de lo que sea y todo gracias a tu novio, prima. –dijo Daryl.

-Muy bien, pues entonces vallamos a buscarlo. –dijo Moira.

Pero cuando Moira, Daryl y Tina salieron del hospital fueron increpados por Anderson, Dimitri y sus hombres.

-Que hay, Daryl… cuanto tiempo sin verte. –dijo Anderson.

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí, malnacido? –le pregunto Daryl al mafioso.

-Supimos que el S. Armstrong tuvo un accidente y pues decidí venir a visitarlo. –contesto.

-Cínico hijo de puta, fueron tus hombres quienes lo dejaron así. –dijo Tina.

-Eso le paso por haberse inmiscuido en mis negocios y hablando de eso, he venido a cobrar tus cuotas mí estimado, Daryl. –dijo Anderson.

-Ya conoces mi respuesta así que mejor púdrete, bastardo. –dijo Daryl.

-Me parece que no estás en condiciones de oponerte, así que págame o te pasara lo mismo que al estúpido de Muller. –dijo Anderson.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Jake?... ¿en dónde está? –pregunto Moira.

-De manera que tú eres la dichosa noviecita de Muller, valla que eres muy atractiva. –dijo Anderson.

-Dime en donde esta o si no quieres que te saque la verdad por la fuerza. –dijo Moira.

-Valla, además de atractiva eres ruda, eso me agrada. –dijo Anderson.

-Te hice una maldita pregunta, idiota… ¿Dónde está Jake? –pregunto nuevamente Moira, quien saca una pistola y le apunta a Anderson.

Pero basto solo un movimiento de Dimitri para desarmar a Moira y una vez que le fue arrebatada el arma, el mercenario contesto.

-Mi antiguo camarada está pudriéndose en un calabozo luego de la golpiza que le di.

-No, eso es mentira... Jake no pudo haber sido vencido, por cierto ¿quién eres tú? -pregunto Moira.

-Mi nombre es Dimitri Marković y soy uno de los pocos mercenarios que sobrevivieron a la tragedia de Edonia, en aquel entonces era el comandante del pelotón al que pertenecía Jake, debo admitir que mi camarada mejoro mucho luego de 5 años, admito que estuvo a punto de ganarme pero gracias al somnífero que le aplique durante nuestro enfrentamiento, pude contenerlo. –contesto el maleante.

-Ahora entiendo porque lo derrotaron, no pensé que tanto tu como ese imbécil de Anderson fueran tan cobardes. –dijo Moira.

-Negocios son negocios, primor… ahora si no te importa, queremos hablar con tu primo. –dijo Anderson.

En ese momento una gran multitud se hizo presente, eran los habitantes del pueblo quienes armados con antorchas, palos, picos y armas encararon a Anderson, Dimitri y al resto de sus hombres.

-Valla, parece que la chusma iracunda se ha hecho presente. –dijo Anderson.

-Ríndete hijo de puta, no tienes oportunidad con todo el pueblo que esta arto de ti y de tus maltratos. –dijo Daryl.

-Buen intento, pero afortunadamente nos queda un as bajo la manga… tu turno, Dimitri. –dijo Anderson.

En instantes el Mercenario saca uno de los tubos de ensayo que contenía la muestra del A-Virus, esto alarmo a Moira.

-por dios… acaso eso es… -decía Moira.

-Efectivamente, primor… es el mismo virus que fue usado en Nueva York hace 2 años, ¿precioso no es así? –dijo Dimitri.

-Eres un maldito demente, ¿estas consiente de lo que ese virus es capaz de hacer? –pregunto Moira.

-por supuesto que lo estoy, así que si no quieren convertirse en zombis come carne es mejor que tanto tu como el resto de este pueblo asqueroso se tranquilice. –respondió Anderson.

El resto de la multitud no tuvo más remedio que tirar sus armas, una desesperada Moira intento arrebatarle el Virus a Dimitri, pero este último la detuvo con una fuerte bofetada.

Al ver como golpearon a su prima, Daryl intento atacar también, pero es detenido por los hombres de Anderson, este último le da un fuerte golpe en el abdomen al chico y al poco rato Tina también es sometida por los hombres del mafioso.

-Vamos a hacer un trato, mi estimado Daryl… te dejare libre de tu deuda si dejas que tu prima y tu amiga se diviertan con nosotros… ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunto Anderson.

-Primero muerto que dejarte que toques a mi prima y a Tina. –respondió Daryl.

-Ok tus deseos son ordenes… Dimitri, encárgate de él. –dijo Anderson.

El perverso mercenario se preparaba para dispararle a Daryl, pero Moira interviene.

-Espera por favor, hare lo que tú quieras… pero deja en paz a mi primo y a su amiga. –dijo Moira, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Y por qué no lo hacemos más interesante… si mal no recuerdo aún hay varios en el pueblo que aún me deben sus cuotas, asi que si no me pagan lo que corresponde en las próximas horas me veré obligado a usar el A-virus no en los habitantes del pueblo, sino en ti. –dijo Anderson.

-No Moira, no lo hagas. –le dijo Tina.

-De acuerdo... acepto el trato. –dijo Moira, bajando la mirada.

-Moira no. –dijo Daryl.

Luego de eso, Anderson se dirigió a la multitud.

-Ahora escúchenme todos, pueblerinos mugrosos…. tienen exactamente 24 horas para pagarme sus cuotas, en caso de no reunir lo acordado pueden traerme sus títulos de propiedad de sus casas, automóviles o lo que sea de valor y no intenten nada estúpido ya que de lo contrario tanto la zorra de Burton como ustedes se convertirán en zombis… ah y otra cosa, no intenten escapar del pueblo ya que en estos momentos, más de mis hombres acaban de bloquear los accesos principales, así que mejor muévanse.

En instantes, Anderson, Dimitri y varios de sus hombres se dirigieron al ayuntamiento del pueblo llevándose consigo a Moira. Daryl, Tina y todos los habitantes del pueblo se mostraron impotentes al no poder hacer nada por Moira.

Mientras eso sucedía en el pueblo, Jake se encontraba en una verdadera encrucijada, no podía zafarse de las cadenas a las que estaba atado, se encontraba debilitado y peor aún, había guardias custodiándolo, así como en los alrededores del lugar en el que se encontraba, durante su cautiverio, Jake pudo escuchar con atención una conversación de 2 guardias que lo estaban custodiando.

-Está hecho… al fin el jefe junto a Dimitri se hicieron del control del pueblo, ahora si viviremos como reyes durante mucho tiempo. –dijo uno de los guardias.

-Perfecto, con el virus que trajo ese tal Dimitri será más fácil someter a los habitantes de los otros pueblos vecinos, así aprenderán a respetar al jefe. –dijo el otro guardia.

-¿Ya supiste del bello trofeo con el que se hizo al jefe?... no pensé que ese mocoso de Burton tuviera una prima tan preciosa.

-Si, que afortunado… ojala y nos deje un poco para divertirnos con esa preciosura.

Al escuchar dicha conversación, Jake intento zafarse pero fue aplacado por los guardias.

-valla que es toda una molestia este idiota. –dijo el guardia.

-Aun no entiendo por qué el jefe quiso conservar con vida a Muller.

-El jefe dijo que le tenía una sorpresa reservada.

-si fuera por mí ya le hubiera encajado una bala en la cabeza. –dijo el guardia.

De repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente de los alrededores de la finca, esto alarmo al resto de los guardias quienes fueron a investigar lo sucedido, mientras que otros redoblaron la seguridad para custodiar a Jake, pero este último parecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Parece que mi suerte está a punto de cambiar. –dijo Jake.

-Idiota, acaso no sabes que tenemos la orden de eliminar a cualquiera que quiera rescatarte, esos estúpidos pueblerinos no tienen idea de lo que les espera. –dijo uno de los guardias.

Pero en ese momento, los guardias que custodiaban la mansión comenzaron a ser vencidos uno a uno por alguien misterioso que no podía ser visto a simple vista, los 2 guardias que custodiaban a Jake fueron a investigar y en instantes también fueron derrotados.

En instantes los rescatadores se revelan ante Jake quienes usaban los trajes equipados con camuflaje, se trataban de su vieja colega y amiga Caroline Floyd (Willow) y de Billy Coen, el ex mercenario se sorprendió al verlos.

-¡¿Willow, Coen?!... –exclamo Jake.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, amigo. –dijo Billy.

-Veo que todavía te sigues metiendo en problemas, no has cambiado en nada. –le dijo Willow.

-No puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi naturaleza, primor…. pero ¿cómo es que dieron conmigo? –pregunto el ex mercenario.

Willow contesto.

-Fue Carlos el quien nos puso al tanto de esto y cuando lo supe no dude ni un momento en salir del retiro para venir a ayudarte, Jake. –respondió Willow.

-Agradezco el buen gesto tuyo y el de tu esposo, Willow… pero no tenías por qué molestarte. –dijo Jake.

-Oye para eso somos los amigos, además sigo en deuda contigo luego de haber vengado la muerte de Dee-Ay. –dijo Willow.

-Yo estaba de visita en el apartamento de Carlos y Willow cuando recibieron tu llamada y pues decidí venir a apoyarlos, de hecho Carlos está aquí también junto con Party Girl, ellos se encargaron de encender los fuegos artificiales para así lograr infiltrarnos. –dijo Billy

-¿Qué? ¿Party Girl está aquí? –pregunto Jake.

-Sí, ella fue la última en incorporarse con nosotros, ya nos contó la vez que tú, tu novia y ella acabaron con Slice, buen trabajo. –contesto Willow

En instantes Billy y Willow liberan a Jake de aquellas cadenas, pero ambos agentes notaron al ex mercenario algo debilitado.

-No te ves muy bien, amigo… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –le pregunto Billy.

-Les explicare con detalle en cuanto salgamos de aquí. -respondió Jake.

Acto seguido Billy le entrega un traje con camuflaje a Jake y segundos d, los 3 se escabulleron por la zona sin ser detectados por los guardias de Anderson hasta que llegar a las afueras de la finca, ahí los estaban esperando Party Girl y Carlos quienes estaban a bordo de una camioneta.

-¡Jake!... gracias a dios estas bien. –exclamó Party Girl al verlo, seguido de un abrazo.

-Es bueno verte en una sola pieza, amigo. –dijo Carlos.

-Buen trabajo con esos explosivos, espero hayan traído más porque creo que los vamos a necesitar. –dijo Jake.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso… ¿es grave? –pregunto Willow.

-Lo mejor será que vallamos a un lugar seguro mientras pasa el efecto del somnífero que usaron conmigo, ahí les explicare todo con detalle. –contesto Jake.

En instantes el grupo de mercenarios abandona el lugar y se dirigen hasta una colina a las afueras del pueblo, ahí Jake les conto todo lo sucedido.

-Dios mío, esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. –dijo Party Girl.

-Ojala y así lo fuera, pero todo es verdad… esos bastardos tienen en su poder 2 de los virus mal letales y peligrosos que se hayan creado y si no hacemos algo, ocurrirá un incidente biológico mucho más grave que el de Nueva York y Edonia. –dijo Jake.

-¿y de donde conoces a ese tal Dimitri? –le pregunto Party Girl.

-Dimitri y yo nos desempeñábamos como mercenarios hace unos 6 años, en aquel entonces era el comandante al mando, me quede perplejo cuando supe que escapo de Edonia y más aún cuando me dijo que se apodero de la muestra de las plagas cuando estuvo en Eslava y que también trabajo para Glenn Arias, apoderándose así del A-Virus. –contesto Jake.

-Eso no podemos permitirlo, Tenemos que detenerlos cuanto antes. –dijo Willow.

-Parece que vamos a necesitar un poco de ayuda… -dijo Jake. – ¿alguien de ustedes puede permitirme su celular'… necesito realizar una llamada.

Party Girl le presta su celular a Jake y segundos después realiza la dichosa llamada, la cual fue recibida por una vieja conocida del ex mercenario.

-Hola Hunnigan…

 _-¡¿Jake?!_ –dijo la agente detrás de la línea

-cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, espero no interrumpir. –dijo Jake.

- _Jake, sabes muy bien que esta es una línea privada y existe un protocolo de seguridad, y es usada solo se usa en caso de emergencia._ –dijo Hunnigan

-Si ya se del protocolo y todo esa mierda, pero esta es una verdadera emergencia de nivel biológico. –dijo Jake.

 _-Muy bien, te escucho._ –dijo Hunnigan.

Jake le contó a Hunnigan la situación, dejándola más que impactada.

 _-Santo cielo, todo esto que me dices es terrible._ –dijo Hunnigan.

-Asi es, es por eso que necesito de tus mejores agentes para ayudarnos a detener a esos bastardos o de lo contrario las cosas se pondrán feas por aquí. –dijo Jake.

 _-Muy bien, ya tengo tu ubicación… en un par de horas los refuerzos llegaran al lugar._ –dijo Hunnigan.

-Gracias Hunnigan, estaremos al pendiente de su llegada… te debo una, colega. –dijo Jake, finalizando la llamada y en instantes se dirige con sus amigos.

-Listo chicos, la ayuda llegara en un par de horas… mientras tanto habrá que encargarnos de algunos de esos cabrones.

-Buena idea, quizás vez nos superan en número, pero la experiencia y la estrategia esta de nuestro lado. –dijo Carlos.

-Lo más seguro es ese tal Anderson y Dimitri se encuentren en el centro del pueblo, junto con varios de sus hombres, habrá que actuar con cautela sin que nos descubran. -dijo Billy.

-Por suerte logre robarle su radiotransmisor a uno de los guardias, quizás podamos descubrir que es lo que se traen entre manos. –dijo Willow.

-Buen trabajo, amor… por eso te amo. –dijo Carlos, dándole un beso.

-Gracias Cariño… -contesto Willow de la misma forma.

-Ya habrá tiempo para que se besuquen par de tortolos, ahora concentrémonos en la misión de rescate. –dijo Billy.

Mientras tanto en el centro del pueblo, la alcaldía se había convertido en la nueva fortaleza de Anderson y Dimitri, junto a sus hombres obligaban a los pobladores a entregarles todos sus bienes siendo esta la forma de pagar las dichosas cuotas y los pocos que se resistieron fueron puestos bajo custodia, esto ante la impotencia de Moira quien se encontraba atada a una silla.

-Esto es magnífico, no esperaba que estos pueblerinos fueran a acceder tan rápido… se ve que les importas mucho, primor. –dijo Anderson refiriéndose a Moira.

-Púdrete, hijo de puta. –le dijo Moira.

-Espero que algunas de estas propiedades valgan algo, los virus que te proporcione no son nada baratos, Anderson. –dijo Dimitri.

-Puedes tomar lo que quieras, Dimitri… espero que eso cubra lo acordado por los virus. –dijo Anderson.

Al poco rato Anderson es notificado por uno de sus hombres de que Jake había logrado escapar de su cautiverio.

-¿Qué Muller escapo?... ¿Cómo demonios fue que paso? –gritaba Anderson.

-Todo fue muy rápido jefe, primero hubo varias detonaciones en las inmediaciones de su finca y al poco rato alguien se infiltro y libero a Muller, los guardias que lo custodiaban dijeron que alguien misterioso los golpeo de repente. –dijo el guardia.

-Ese hijo de perra, seguramente debió llevar refuerzos sin que nos diéramos cuenta. –dijo Anderson.

-Parece que cierto imbécil está asustado. –dijo Moira.

La respuesta de Anderson para Moira fue una violenta bofetada que la hizo sangrar de la nariz.

-Cierra la puta boca, maldita perra... o de lo contrario te encerrare al igual que hice con tu primo y la zorra de su amiga. –dijo Anderson, furioso.

-Tranquilízate Anderson… aún podemos sacarle provecho a esta preciosidad y eso lo digo porque mi camarada seguramente vendrá aquí a liberarla lo cual puede ser una ventaja para nuestra causa. –dijo Dimitri.

-Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie así que has lo que tengas que hacer, sin importar el método que utilices. –dijo Anderson.

-De acuerdo… pero eso te costara el doble de mi pago. –dijo Dimitri.

-Te daré lo que quieras, solo acaba con Muller. –dijo Anderson.

Luego de la noticia del escape de Jake, Anderson ordeno reforzar la vigilancia en los alrededores.

Mientras tanto, Jake y el resto del grupo se dirigían al pueblo cuando en el camino vieron a una joven corriendo a lado de la carretera, la cual resulto ser Tina.

-¿Tina?

-¡Jake!... no sabes el gusto que me da el verte con bien, Moira y los demás estaban sumamente preocupados por ti. –dijo Tina.

-Tuve algunos problemas con Anderson y sus hombres, pero afortunadamente logre escapar del lugar donde me tenían gracias a mis amigos… y por tu expresión parece que las cosas no están del todo bien, ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que paso? –dijo Jake.

En instantes Tina le comenta todo lo que sucedió en el pueblo, pero sobre todo lo que Moira hizo con tal de poner a salvo a los habitantes.

-No puede ser, Moira. –decía Jake, quien golpeo el cofre de la camioneta.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Jake, no sabes la rabia que sentí cuando esos bastardos se llevaron a Moira. –Dijo Tina.

-¿Y cómo fue que lograste escapar? –le pregunto Jake.

-Fue gracias a Daryl quien me ayudo a escapar de la iglesia del pueblo… -contesto Tina. –Nos tenían encerrados a ambos y con más gente del pueblo, pude salir del pueblo usando las veredas secretas que hay en los alrededores, afortunadamente los hombres de Anderson las desconocen.

-Buena idea cariño, quizás podamos usar esas veredas para llegar al pueblo. –dijo Carlos.

-pero hay algo más que deben saber y es de suma importancia. -dijo Tina.

-¿De qué se trata? –pregunto Party Girl.

-Mientras estaba cautiva, vimos como los hombres de Anderson colocaron una especie de capsula que contenía uno de esos virus… escuche a uno de los guardias decir que era un tal Virus-C. –contesto Tina

-Mierda, como si el salvar a Moira no fuese suficiente. –dijo Party Girl.

-Sabes Jake, aun no tengo el gusto de conocer a tu novia, pero debo admitir que lo que hizo fue un acto muy valiente pero a la vez muy arriesgado de su parte. –dijo Willow.

-esos malditos bastardos están dispuestos a todo con tal de lograr su cometido… me hizo recordar a los bastardos de Umbrella –dijo Carlos.

-Y eso no es todo, según por lo que estaba escuchando por la radio, la alcaldía está fuertemente custodiada, así como la iglesia y el hospital, tenemos que actuar rápido y entretenerlos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. –dijo Billy.

-Se me ocurre un plan… ¿alguien trajo bengalas? –pregunto Jake.

-Si, aquí tengo un par de ellas… -contesto Carlos. -¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Distraerlos, asi podremos liberar a la gente que se encuentra cautiva… -contesto Jake. –En cuanto lance la bengala al cielo será el momento de actuar y para lograrlo nos dividiremos… Willow, tú y Carlos vallan a la iglesia, Billy y Party Girl ustedes diríjanse al hospital, Tina tu trata de reunir a la gente posible para enfrentar a esos cabrones, supongo que aún hay muchos que se está ocultando todavía. –dijo Jake.

-De acuerdo Jake, cuenta con ello. –dijo Tina.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer, amigo? –le pregunto Party Girl.

-Yo hare la parte más difícil, me infiltrare en la alcaldía y enfrentare personalmente a esos bastardos y de paso liberar a Moira. –dijo Jake.

-Pero eso es como un suicidio... si vas solo pondrás en riesgo no solo a ti sino a tu novia. –dijo Willow.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, además Dimitri y Anderson están esperando a que aparezca, pero aún desconocen de todos ustedes… ese será nuestro elemento sorpresa. –dijo Jake.

-Bien pensado Jake, ahora vallamos a acabar con esos hijos de perra. –dijo Billy.

Jake, Billy, Party Girl, Carlos, Willow y Tina se dirigieron al pueblo a través de las dichosas veredas secretas, y una vez que estuvieron en las inmediaciones del centro del pueblo, el grupo se dividió tal como lo habían planeado y usando sus trajes equipados con camuflaje se dirigieron a los respectivos puntos estratégicos.

Jake hace uso de las bengalas las cuales alertan a los hombres de Anderson, este último y Dimitri miraron por la ventana los destellos por lo que dan la orden de investigar lo sucedido.

Al ver la señal de las luces de bengala, Willow y Carlos entraron en acción, ambos mercenarios entraron a la iglesia por la parte trasera, ahí vieron a un grupo de guardias armados, los cuales fueron puestos fuera de circulación gracias a unos dardos con somníferos, cortesía del sudamericano y una vez logrado esto ingresaron al recinto religioso de forma sigilosa, ya en el interior se encontraron a varias personas, entre ellas a Daryl con las manos atadas y el centro del recinto estaba la dichosa capsula que contenía el Virus-C.

Al mismo tiempo, Billy y Party Girl se internaron en el hospital, derrotando a varios de los hombres de Anderson, la bella mercenaria no dudo ni un segundo en darle un tiro certero a un maleante cuando este se disponía a abusar de una enfermera que estaba cautiva mientras que Billy se encargó de 4 de los hombres de Anderson quienes custodiaban al Sr. Armstrong y a la tía de Moira.

Jake por su parte, logro entrar a la alcaldía por los ductos de ventilación hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba Moira, quien estaba atada a una silla además de estar custodiada por un par de guardias, el ex mercenario entra en acción y elimina a los guardias sin mayor problema, para luego acercarse a Moira para desatarla.

-¡Jake! –exclamo Moira.

-Siento la tardanza, Bombon.

Pero justo cuando estaba por liberar a Moira, Jake es sorprendido por Dimitri quien utiliza un bastón eléctrico por la espalda, dejando al ex mercenario un poco aturdido.

-Buen intento, camarada… por poco y lo logras. –dijo Dimitri.

-Es lo mejor que tienes. –decía Jake, quien se reincorpora lentamente luego de la descarga.

-Tu resistencia me tiene sorprendido pero a la vez me es exasperante, Muller... aun no sé cómo demonios fue que escapaste de tu cautiverio. –dijo Anderson.

-Tengo mis métodos y el imbécil que tienes como aliado lo sabe mejor que nadie. –dijo Jake en referencia a Dimitri.

-Imagine que vendrías directamente a rescatar a tu pequeña zorra, así que fue por eso que prepare una pequeña sorpresa. –dijo Dimitri.

El perverso Dimitri le coloca a Moira un chaleco que tenía adherida una capsula con el A-virus en el, esto dejo sumamente preocupado a Jake.

-Hijo de puta… déjala libre. –dijo Jake.

-Claro que lo hare, en cuanto me entregues una muestra de tu sangre, camarada. –dijo Dimitri.

-¿Qué pretendes? –le pregunto Jake.

-Me entere que tu sangre fue utilizada para crear y perfeccionar varias armas biológicas, lo cual significa mucho dinero para mí, los bioterroristas no dudaran en pagar lo que sea por una pequeña muestra de tu sangre. –dijo Dimitri.

-Eres un maldito maniático… creo que el negociar con B.O.W.s te han podrido el cerebro. –dijo Jake.

-Negocios son negocios, camarada… así que por que no mejor me entregas una muestra de tu sangre o de lo contrario activare el dispositivo que tiene el chaleco de tu novia, convirtiendo a todo este mugroso pueblo en zombis caníbales.

-Idiota, si lo haces tú también te convertirás en zombi. –dijo Jake.

-No mientras tenga el antivirus conmigo… como veras siempre pienso en todo, camarada. -dijo Dimitri, mostrando una jeringa con el antivirus.

-Oye Dimitri te recuerdo que el jefe sigo siendo yo. –dijo Anderson, interviniendo.

Pero la respuesta del mercenario fue un tiro a quemarropa en la cabeza, matando a Anderson al instante.

-Considera nuestro contrato por concluido, imitación barata de mafioso. –dijo Dimitri, rematando al finado Anderson con otro tiro en la cabeza.

Tanto Jake como Moira se quedaron atónitos con lo que Dimitri había hecho.

-Bien, en que estábamos… ah si, la muestra de tu sangre. –dijo Dimitri.

Pero en ese momento comenzaron a escucharse varios disparos por las calles aledañas, seguido del sonido de un helicóptero.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa? –se preguntó Dimitri.

-Parece que la caballería está aquí. –dijo Jake.

Dimitri observa por una de las ventanas varios hombres armados y de algunas camionetas negras que llevaban las siglas de la F.O.S.

-Maldita sea, los federales... ¿pero cómo rayos fue que dieron conmigo? –se preguntó Dimitri.

-Luego de ser liberado, realice un par de llamadas a varios conocidos que aún tengo en la F.O.S. –dijo Jake.

-Buen intento, pero veamos que pueden hacer cuando se enfrenten un grupo de mutantes producto del virus-c. –dijo Dimitri.

-Me temo que eso no sucederá y eso es porque en estos momentos 2 de mis amigos se han encargado de detener la propagación del virus-C. –dijo Jake.

-No, maldita sea… esto no puede estar pasando. –dijo Dimitri.

-Ríndete Dimitri, ya no tienes escapatoria. –dijo Jake.

-Tal vez, pero al menos te llevare a ti y a tu zorra junto conmigo al infierno. –dijo Dimitri, quien sostenía el detonador del chaleco.

Pero cuando el perverso mercenario se disponía a activar el detonador, recibe el impacto de una bala en la mano, provocando que suelte el detonador. Jake se sorprendió al ver a Helena Harper acompañada de un par de agentes, siendo ella la que había disparado a Dimitri.

-Baja el arma, malnacido. –dijo la castaña sin dejar de apuntar.

-Tal vez valla a la cárcel, pero al menos me llevare un premio de consolación. –dijo Dimitri.

De forma sorpresiva saca una pequeña pistola que contenía la muestra de las plagas y dispara en dirección hacia donde estaba Moira, pero entonces Jake reacciona de inmediato y la protege con su cuerpo, siendo el ex mercenario quien recibe el impacto del dardo.

-No Jake. –decía Moira.

-Hijo de puta, ahora veras. –dijo Helena quien abre fuego sobre Dimitri.

La castaña y los agentes que la acompañaban terminan abatiendo a tiros al Mercenario, para luego ir en auxilio de Jake y de Moira quien aún se encontraba atada.

Tras ser liberada, Moira abrazo a Jake, la chica comenzó a llorar al ver que el ex mercenario de rodillas y sin reaccionar.

-Jake… háblame por favor… no me hagas esto, maldito degenerado. –decía Moira entre lágrimas.

Pero al cabo de unos segundos, Jake levanto mirada, guiño el ojo y dijo:

-caíste Bombon.

-maldito degenerado hijo de puta… -dijo Moira abrazándolo. –No vuelvas a asustarme así.

-Lo lamento Bombon, pero quería hacerle creer a Dimitri que me había jodido… por cierto buen tiro, Harper… te debo una. –dijo Jake.

-Gracias Jake, es bueno volver a verte. -dijo Helena.

-Lo mismo digo colega, se demoraron un poco en llegar… unos minutos más tarde y este pueblo se hubiera ido al carajo. –dijo Jake.

-Tuve algunos contratiempos para llegar aquí, de hecho estaba de vacaciones en Texas cuando recibí la llamada de Hunnigan, me incorpore al equipo en el camino hacia aquí. –dijo Helena.

-Lamento haber interrumpido tus vacaciones, Harper… espero poder compensártelo de alguna forma. –dijo Jake.

-me conformo con un buen trago en el mejor bar de este lugar. –dijo la castaña.

-cuenta con ello, Harper. –dijo Jake.

-Jake, ¿seguro que te sientes bien?... Lo digo porque ese tal Dimitri te aplico una muestra de las plagas. –dijo Moira, algo preocupada.

-A decir verdad me siento muy bien, no me duele nada… salvo por un leve piquete cuando ese dardo impacto mi cuerpo. –dijo Jake.

-Tenía entendido que eras inmune a los efectos del virus-c, pero nunca imagine que también lo fueras a los efectos de las plagas, en verdad me tienes sorprendida. –dijo Helena.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el resto de los hombres de Anderson fueran puestos bajo arresto por los agentes de la D.S.O. a las labores de captura y ayuda a la población se unieron Billy, Party Girl, Carlos y Willow.

Ya una vez que las cosas en el pueblo se calmaron, el grupo se reunió con el alcalde y con varios de los habitantes que también se habían reunido.

-En nombre de los habitantes del pueblo de Alma, queremos darles las gracias por habernos salvado y evitar una tragedia. –dijo el alcalde.

-gracias señor alcalde, pero en gran parte se lo debo al apoyo de mis compañeros y por supuesto de los miembros de la F.O.S. sin su cooperación quizás no lo hubiésemos logrado. –dijo Jake.

El pueblo entero comenzó a ovacionar a Jake y al resto del grupo.

-Valla, me siento como todo un super héroe. –dijo Billy.

-En mis años como agente, es la primera vez que recibo una ovación de este tipo. –agrego Party Girl.

-Por lo visto la gente es muy amable y cordial, esto me agrada y mucho. –dijo Willow.

-Sí, ojala y pudiéramos quedarnos más tiempo. –dijo Carlos.

-Y porque no se quedan para la feria del pueblo, verán que les encantara... pero primero habrá que limpiar el desastre que dejaron esos bastardos. –dijo Moira

-Cuenta conmigo, amiga. –le dijo Party Girl.

-Hace mucho que no estoy en una feria rural… ok, me quedare. –dijo Billy.

-voy a tomarte la palabra, Moira… hace mucho que mi esposo y yo nos merecemos un descanso y este sería una buena oportunidad.

-Me convenciste, cariño… nos quedamos. –dijo Carlos.

-Y tú que dices, Harper... ¿te unes al equipo? –le pregunto Jake.

-Bueno estaba por iniciar mis vacaciones cuando recibí la llamada de Hunnigan… creo que el ayudar a esta comunidad me vendrá bien. –contesto Helena.

-Genial, verán que no se van a arrepentir. –dijo Moira.

-Por cierto Jake, me acaban de informar que el equipo de contingencia biológica acaba de arribar al pueblo. –dijo Helena.

-Pero los virus ya están bajo el cuidado de tu equipo de agentes y no hubo ninguna contingencia vírica. –dijo Jake.

-En realidad vinieron para realizarte unos análisis, recuerda que tuviste contacto directo con el parasito de las plagas, es por seguridad. –dijo Helena.

-Bueno en eso te doy la razón, Harper. –dijo Jake.

Poco después aparece el equipo de contingencia biológica, el cual estaba a cargo de nada menos que de Rebecca Chambers.

-Sentimos la tardanza, Helena… hubo contratiempos con la comunicación. –dijo Rebecca.

-No te preocupes, Reb… lo importante es que ya estás aquí. –dijo Helena.

-Y bien, ¿Y quién es el paciente al que hay que atender? –pregunto Rebecca.

-Soy yo doctora. -contesto Jake.

Billy estaba de espaldas conversando con Carlos cuando escucho la voz de Rebecca, en cuanto volteo la mirada se sorprendió mucho al verla nuevamente luego de tantos años.

-¿¡Rebecca!?

-¿¡Billy!?

El ex teniente y la doctora se quedaron mirándose fijamente por algunos segundos, hasta que Rebecca reacciono.

-Ejem… creo que es mejor que me ponga a realizar mi trabajo. –dijo Rebecca.

Rebecca y su equipo armaron una tienda de campaña, alistaron su equipo y minutos después comenzaron a realizar los respectivos análisis a Jake.

-Esto es increíble, según el análisis ya casi no hay vestigios del parasito en tu cuerpo… es como si tu sangre lo hubiese absorbido por casi completo. –dijo Rebecca.

-Y me imagino que estará enterada de los bastardos de Neo-Umbrella perfeccionaron el virus-c gracias a mi sangre. –dijo Jake.

-Por supuesto, he leído tu expediente así como las pruebas que te realizaron… de hecho me quede sin habla cuando super que eras el hijo del ex capitán Wesker. –dijo Rebecca.

-veo que tú también lo conociste. –dijo Jake.

-Por desgracia si… era un monstruo que seguramente está pudriéndose en el infierno, bien merecido se lo merece por habernos mandado a mí a todos los S.T.A.R.S. al matadero. –dijo Rebecca.

-Créeme, a mí no me da ningún orgullo el ser hijo de un genocida, detesto cuando me dicen Wesker Jr. –dijo Jake.

Mientras tanto, el grupo conversaba afuera de la tienda de campaña, un impresionado Billy iba por su segunda cajetilla de cigarrillos, cuando Carlos le dio una palmada por la espalda y le dijo:

-No había visto a alguien que fumara tan rápido como lo estás haciendo ahora, amigo… apuesto que estas así por la doctora, se ve que movió algo de tu ser. –dijo Carlos.

-Es una larga historia… -dijo Billy. –la conocí cuando ocurrió el desastre de las montañas arklay hasta llegar al centro de formación de Umbrella, luego de aquellos hechos nos hemos visto en contadas ocasiones y la última vez fue poco antes de los incidentes de Nueva York.

-Por la expresión de su rostro, al parecer le sigue importando mucho, teniente. –dijo Willow.

-Demasiado, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, soy un prófugo sentenciado a muerte y la verdad no quisiera arrastrarla conmigo. –dijo Billy.

-Si le sirve de consuelo, teniente Coen… le puedo decir que ella conserva una foto suya en su oficina, si fuera usted hablaría con ella, seguramente lo comprenderá. –dijo Helena.

-Lo tomare en cuenta, aunque creo que es demasiado tarde para mí. –dijo Billy.

Moira y Party Girl solo se limitaron a la conversación y al poco rato hablaron entre ellas con voz baja.

-Cielos, no me gusta ver al teniente de esa forma. –dijo Party Girl

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo para unir a esos 2 tortolos. –dijo Moira.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Moira? –le pregunto Party Girl.

-Lo sabrás en cuanto sea la fiesta del pueblo, va a ser divertido–dijo Moira.

-Sera un placer ayudarte con ello, amiga. –le dijo Party Girl.

Luego de algunos días, el pueblo regreso a la normalidad y a la tranquilidad que siempre lo caracterizo, había llegado el día de la feria del condado, había mucho entusiasmo en todos los habitantes, sobre todo en Moira quien no cabía de alegría por su gran labor como organizadora del evento.

-cielos Bombon, la feria es todo un éxito, no cabe duda de que eres la mejor en esto de organizar eventos de este tipo. –dijo Jake.

-No podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de todos. –dijo Moira.

-Somos un equipo, amiga… no lo olvides. –le dijo Party Girl.

-La feria esta de lujo, hicimos bien en quedarnos. –dijo Willow.

-El ambiente campirano y la tranquilidad nos vino bien para relajarnos en pareja, ¿no lo crees, cariño? –dijo Carlos abrazando a Willow.

-Por favor Carlos, espera hasta la noche. –dijo Willow en voz baja.

-parece que alguien tomo su segundo aire. –dijo Billy, quien estaba acompañado junto a Rebecca.

-Mira quien lo dice… -le dijo Carlos.

-Por lo visto este evento sirvió para la reconciliación de cierta pareja de tortolos, bien hecho. –dijo Helena.

-Bueno la estancia en este pueblo nos sirvió a mi y a Billy para intentarlo. –dijo Rebecca.

-Me alegro por ustedes, eso amerita otra ronda de cervezas. –dijo Jake.

-Por cierto Party Girl, me imagino que hiciste algunos admiradores aquí en el pueblo. –le dijo Moira.

-Bueno a decir verdad solo fue una admiradora y aquí entre nos, nos hemos estado divertido de lo lindo en las noches. –dijo Party Girl.

-escuche bien… ¿dijiste Admiradora? –pregunto Moira.

-Creo que olvide mencionarte que soy bisexual, amiga… y debo decir que tu amiga Helena es toda una diosa en la cama. –dijo Party Girl.

-Valla, me dejaste sorprendida, amiga… pero espero que no haya problema con la pareja de Helena. –dijo Moira.

-Tranquila Moira, Helena me comento que su relación con su novia es muy abierta, de hecho ya tengo el gusto de conocerla por medio de una video llamada que realizo Helena hace 2 noches y debo decir que Ingrid Hunnigan es muy bella. –dijo Party Girl.

-Me da gusto que me tengas la confianza de abrirte conmigo, amiga. –dijo Moira.

-Tanto tu como Jake son mis personas favoritas, sabes mi hija necesita una tía y mi pequeña hermana otra hermana mayor y me gustaría que fueras tú. –dijo Party Girl.

-Ya lo soy, amiga… hace meces que Jake y yo comenzamos a salir. –dijo Moira.

-Eso es magnífico, me alegra escuchar eso... eso amerita otra ronda, amiga. –dijo Party Girl.

Moira, Jake y el resto del grupo permaneció en el pueblo por unos días más hasta que llegó el momento de partir, Carlos y Willow regresaron a su hogar en California, Party Girl regreso a Nevada, Billy y Rebecca viajaron juntos con dirección al sur, Helena por su parte se reincorporo a su trabajo en Washington, Moira y Jake se alistaban para regresar a Nueva York, pero no sin antes despedirse de la tía Amy, Daryl y Tina.

-Bueno tía, ha llegado el momento de irnos, prometo venir a visitarte en navidad si es que no se presenta algún contratiempo. –dijo Moira.

-Cuídate mucho sobrina y tu también cuídate Jake… te la encargo mucho. –dijo la tía Amy.

-No se preocupe, tía… Moira está en muy buenas manos… –dijo Jake plantándole un beso en la mejilla a Moira. –Y gracias por su hospitalidad, fue todo un honor conocerlos.

-Gracias a ti y a Moira por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros, todo el pueblo estará siempre en deuda con ustedes. –dijo Daryl.

-A nombre de mi padre les doy las gracias, cuídense y que tengan buen viaje, amigos. –dijo Tina.

-gracias amiga… y por cierto cuida de mi primo y de mi tía. –le dijo Moira.

Luego de despedirse de sus seres queridos, Jake y Moira partieron del pueblo con rumbo a Nueva York, pero ambos ignoraban lo que estaba por venir.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

**AVISO:TODOS LOS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FIC SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVAS COMPAÑIAS, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO**

CAPITULO VII

ASUNTOS LEGALES

Luego de varias horas de viaje, Jake y Moira llegaron finalmente a Nueva York, Jake se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras que Moira se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de té y al mismo tiempo revisaba los mensajes de la contestadora, entre ellos estaba un mensaje de su amigo Jimmy.

 _-Saludos Moira, espero no haberte interrumpido ni a ti ni a Jake, pero solo quería decirte que la información del disco duro te la tendré lista hasta nuevo aviso, me asignaron a una misión en Alemania y después de ahí, partiré rumbo a Francia con motivo de la conferencia de la división europea de Terra Save, saludos para ti y Jake… bye._

Moira se puso un poco melancólica tras escuchar aquel mensaje.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bombon?

-si claro, es solo que al escuchar el mensaje de Jimmy me vino a la mente la convención de hace un año en Paris, en aquella ocasión Shyla, Edward, Jimmy y yo salimos en la noche a un club nocturno, pero olvide mi identificación en el hotel, lo que ocasionó que no me dejaran entrar… puedes creer que me confundieran con una menor de edad. –dijo Moira.

-Bueno a decir verdad te conservas muy bien para tu edad, eres toda una come años, Bombon… pero ¿y que hicieron cuando no los dejaron pasar? –pregunto Jake.

-Optamos por recorrer a pie los campos elíseos hasta llegar a la torre Eiffel, mientras caminábamos bebíamos algunas cuantas cervezas, por suerte la policía no nos sorprendió y aunque lo hubieran hecho éramos turistas y como tales no te pueden arrestar por muy ebrio que estés.

-Esos franceses y sus leyes… nunca dejaran de sorprendernos. –dijo Jake.

-Momentos como esos son por los que luego extraño los días en Terra Save. –dijo Moira.

-Hey quita esa cara, Bombon… de hecho viajar a parís sería una excelente opción para el verano… ¿Qué te parece?

-¿de verdad harías eso por mí? –pregunto ella.

-Con tal de verte feliz, haría eso y más Bombon. –dijo Jake.

-que tierno eres, pervertido… por eso te amo.

-y yo a ti, pequeña degenerada. –contesto el con un beso.

Ambos se recostaron en el sofá para descansar por el resto del día mirando series y videos por internet, estaban tan entretenidos que no se percataron que la batería de su laptop se estaba terminando.

-Oh maldita sea, olvide cargar la batería de la laptop. –dijo Jake.

-Descuida, La batería está en el armario. –dijo Moira.

Jake fue por la batería al armario, pero al buscar la batería se topó con artefacto que llamo mucho su atención.

-Oye bombón… ¿sabes que es este cacharro que estaba en el armario? –pregunto el mientras lo veía con detenimiento.

-Ese cacharro lleva por nombre "el Génesis"… -contesto Moira. –Es un bioescáner que solía usar la BSAA para rastrear residuos víricos y otros objetos, lo tome de las cosas de mi padre hace años.

-Valla con que eso se trata, por un momento me recordó a los rastreadores de los saiyajin… mira esto, acabo de encontrar un billete de 20 dólares que creí haber perdido. –decía Jake.

-pareces un niño con juguete nuevo. –le dijo Moira.

-Me pregunto si esta cosa puede detectar si llevas ropa interior o no. –dijo Jake.

-Sabía que dirías eso, pervertido. –dijo ella sonriéndole

-Usted me alaga, pequeña degenerada. –dijo el, luego de responder con un beso.

-De hecho el génesis no se equivocó después de todo y lo digo porque no tengo puestas mis bragas. –dijo Moira con voz seductora.

-Eso es música para mis oídos, Bombon… -dijo el, mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

En instantes se dirigieron a la alcoba en donde se perdieron en una noche de pasión.

Luego de unos días de receso, Jake y Moira volvieron nuevamente a la actividad como caza recompensas, con cada captura que realizaban comenzaron a formarse una gran reputación, siendo cada vez más solicitados y fuera del trabajo su noviazgo se afianzaba aún más cada día que pasaba.

Era un día lluvioso en la gran manzana, Jake y Moira se encontraban celebrando otro mes de noviazgo, pero debido a la lluvia optaron por permanecer en casa jugando video juegos y mirando series por internet, seguido después de una cena que consistía en lasagna preparada por el propio Jake.

-¿Y que te parece la lasagna que prepare, Bombon?

-Esta deliciosa… esta vez te superaste, cariño. –dijo ella.

-Quería sorprenderte con mi propia lasagna, aunque difícilmente superare la que tú preparas. –dijo él.

-Pues valla que lo lograste, sobre todo por el la carne que usaste para prepararla. –dijo Moira.

-Bueno improvise un poco con carne para hamburguesa y salsa barbecue. –dijo Jake.

-Entonces eso lo explica todo, te felicito pervertido.

-Y aún falta la mejor parte… solo cierra los ojos y veras tu sorpresa, bombón.

Moira hizo caso a las palabras del ex mercenario y tras unos segundos ella se sorprendería al ver su sorpresa, se trataba de una lujosa gargantilla de oro y junto con ella el juego de Dragón Ball Z figthers.

-Santo cielo, es preciosa… y que decir del nuevo video juego de Goku… gracias Jake.

-Feliz aniversario, pequeña degenerada.

-De hecho yo también tengo algo que seguramente te gustara, degenerado.

Enseguida Moira le entrega su sorpresa a Jake, la cual resulto ser una figura de acción de bastante peculiar que sin duda alguna dejo perplejo al ex mercenario.

-No lo puedo creer… es la figura de Boba Fett de 1979, tiene el cohete en su mochila y en su empaque original, gracias bombón. –dijo Jake, quien le dio un beso como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Por la forma en que me besaste, veo que te gusto tu sorpresa. –dijo Moira.

-por supuesto, había pasado años buscando esta figura tan rara, me dejaste sin palabras, Bombon.

Luego de la cena, comenzaron a jugar durante un largo rato, hasta que Moira recibió un mensaje de texto de su amiga Shyla, diciéndole que mirara el noticiero e inmediatamente Moira hizo caso al mensaje y puso el noticiero en donde informaban acerca de algo que la dejo sin palabras.

- _Noticia de última hora, la policía de Nueva York en conjunción con la agencia federal de Washington ha iniciado una investigación en contra de Kevin Miller, quien ha sido acusado por varias mujeres de Terra Save por acoso sexual, el padre del joven Miller, el senador Joe Miller no ha rendido declaración alguna luego del escándalo, el joven Miller permanecerá bajo custodia hasta el día del juicio el cual iniciara dentro de una semana en una corte de Washington._

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, que alguien me pellizque porque creo que estoy soñando. –decía Moira.

En respuesta, Jake le dio un leve pellizco en el hombro a Moira.

-Auch… oye lo dije en sentido figurado, Jake.

-Lo siento bombón, solo quería demostrar que no estabas soñando… a decir verdad la noticia también me sorprendió, nunca pensé que ese idiota fuera hijo del senador Miller.

-¿conoces al senador Miller? –pregunto ella.

-Por desgracia si… -contesto Jake. –Lo frecuente en varias ocasiones cuando era asignado a custodiar los pasillos del capitolio, era pedante y prepotente con los empleados, sin olvidar sus comentarios misóginos hacia las mujeres, un tipo de lo peor.

-Valla, bien dicen que de tal palo tal astilla… al menos me siento aliviada de saber que ese bastardo va a recibir su merecido, lo que significa que tendré que ir a Washington para rendir mi testimonio para hundir a ese hijo de perra. –dijo Moira

-Eso es brillante, Bombon… podrás plantear todas sus insinuaciones que te decía en el trabajo además del motivo de tu despido temporal y el incidente ocurrido en el evento de Terra Save. –dijo Jake.

-Ya lo había pensado desde hace mucho y ahora que se está presentando la oportunidad voy a aprovecharlo como no te lo imaginas… ese cabron habrá lamentado meterse con Moira Burton.

-Esa es mi chica. –dijo Jake, rodeándola con sus brazos para luego besarla tiernamente

-Bueno, entonces hay que alistar todo para el viaje que Washington nos espera. –dijo Moira.

-Si pero antes volvamos en donde nos quedamos, estaba por ganarte antes de que pausaras el juego para ver la noticia, Bombon. –dijo Jake.

-No cantes victoria todavía, Jake… puedo ser más ruda de lo que crees. –dijo Moira con una sonrisa.

-Entonces demuéstralo, pequeña degenerada.

-Será todo un placer, pervertido.

Luego de unos días, Jake y Moira emprendieron el camino hacia la capital del país, durante el camino Moira estuvo conversando por medio de su celular con su amiga Shyla respecto a la demanda que habían interpuesto.

-Listo, acorde de reunirme con Shyla y varias de las chicas en el despacho de la abogada que llevara el caso... la dirección se encuentra en la avenida Lincoln, ¿Sabes cómo llegar, Jake? –dijo Moira.

-por supuesto, se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad… iremos en cuanto nos alojemos, suerte para ti que conozco la ciudad como la palma de mi mano. –dijo Jake.

-Me alegra oír eso, porque me encantaría conocer algunos lugares de interés. –dijo Moira.

-Por supuesto Bombon, será un honor ser tu guía turístico.

Un par de horas después, Moira y Jake llegaron a Washington y luego de alojarse en su hotel, se dirigieron al lugar de la reunión.

Al entrar al lugar Moira y Jake se encontraron con Shyla, quien iba acompañada de su novio Edward, además de otras 2 chicas las cuales eran miembros de Terra Save y compañeras de Moira.

-Moira, Jake… me alegra verlos. –dijo Shyla.

-Lo mismo digo, amiga… sentimos la tardanza pero tuvimos que dejar nuestro equipaje en el hotel. –dijo Moira.

-Descuida Moira, la abogada llegara dentro de unos minutos. –dijo Edward.

-Por lo visto Shyla y tú no son las únicas que demandaran a ese cabron. –dijo Jake en alusión a las 3 chicas que estaban presentes también.

-¡¿Jenna, Scarlett?!... ¡¿ustedes también?! -pregunto Moira asombrada

-así es, nosotras también fuimos víctimas de las insinuaciones de Kevin, solo que a mí me despidieron de forma injustificada y todo por haberlo reportado con la jefa. –contesto la chica de nombre Jenna.

-Y en cuanto a mí, el bastardo me manoseo de forma desprevenida mientras realizaba unos reportes. –dijo la chica de nombre Scarlett.

-En cuanto a mí, el cabron intento acosarme sexualmente ante los ojos de Edward, esto ocurrió una noche que estábamos en un bar… obviamente Edward le reclamo pero no contábamos con el que Kevin llevaba guardaespaldas y ya te imaginaras lo que paso. –dijo Shyla.

Edward interviene.

-sus gorilas me dejaron con una costilla rota, un ojo morado y múltiples golpes en el cuerpo, y es por eso que también estoy aquí para apoyar a Shyla con su demanda.

-Ese hijo de puta ya cruzo la línea, ahora con más razón quisiera verlo tras las rejas. –dijo Moira.

En ese momento la abogada aparece ante Moira y compañía, pero el ex mercenario se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Ashley Graham?!

-¡Jake Muller!... que sorpresa verte de nuevo por aquí. –dijo la rubia, luego de abrazar de forma fraternal al ex mercenario.

-Lo mismo digo, Ashley… nunca imagine que serias la abogada que llevaría el caso de mi novia y mis amigos…pero mírate, estas igual como la última vez que te vi hace unos 4 años y eso fue en el cumpleaños de tu hija, y por cierto… ¿cómo está la pequeña Nora? –Pregunto Jake.

-Bastante bien, este año acaba de ingresar al 2do año de primaria. –contesto la rubia.

-valla, como pasa el tiempo tan rápido, seria genial volverla a saludar. –dijo Jake.

-Por supuesto, Jake… aún se acuerda mucho de ti. –dijo Ashley.

-No pensé que conocieras tan bien a la hija del ex presidente Graham y más aún saber que será nuestra abogada. –dijo Moira.

-Asi es Bombon, yo solía ser el guardaespaldas de confianza de su padre y por ende de ella también, con el paso del tiempo no solo me gane su confianza sino que también me convertí en amigo de la familia, disculpa si olvide mencionártelo. –dijo Jake.

-Un gusto conocerte, Ashley… me llamo Moira Burton, he oído mucho de ti gracias a Leon Kennedy, veo que tú también eres del club de los sobrevivientes.

-Se puede decir que si, aunque yo fui una luchadora como lo fueron Leon, Jake y el resto de sus amigos. –dijo la rubia.

-Te entiendo Ashley, somos afortunadas de estar con vida todavía. –dijo Moira.

-Pero cambiemos de tema y mejor concentrémonos en el asunto del juicio. –dijo Ashley.

En instantes comenzaron a conversar acerca de todo lo relacionado con la demanda por un largo rato, la rubia abogada se quedó sin habla cuando Moira y las chicas narraron sus testimonios.

-Me han dejado estupefacta con todo lo que me han dicho, no imaginaba que el hijo del senador fuera un degenerado. –dijo Ashley.

-No te imaginas lo horrible que se sentía convivir con ese hijo de perra todos los días, pero lo que más rabia me daba era que nadie hacia nada, hasta ahora. –dijo Moira.

-Todos sus testimonios y las pruebas que han recabado nos serán de gran ayuda para este caso, no será sencillo ganarlo pero lo haremos, ténganlo por seguro. –dijo Ashley.

-Si es necesario, yo también puedo testificar acerca de lo que ese cabron estuvo por hacerle a Moira en el evento de Terra Save. –dijo Jake.

-Lo tomare en cuenta en caso de ser necesario, aunque con los testimonios de Moira y sus compañeras será suficiente para hundirlo. –dijo Ashley.

-De no haber sido por sus gorilas, seguramente le hubiera roto toda la cara en aquel momento. –dijo Edward.

-Descuida amigo, Moira ya se encargó de ello 2 veces. –dijo Jake.

-Hubiera sido fantástico haber visto esa escena, bien por ti amiga –dijo Shyla.

-Lo hice por todas aquellas que fueron víctimas de sus insinuaciones, ahora ha llegado que la justicia se haga cargo de él. –dijo Moira.

Tras finalizada la reunión, Shyla, Edward y las otras 2 chicas se retiraron, Moira y Jake se quedaron un rato más conversando con Ashley, la chica Burton se quedó mirando una fotografía que adornaba el escritorio de la rubia, en ella aparecía la rubia abogada abrazando a su hija, la cual era idéntica a su madre.

-Tu hija es muy linda, Ashley… es idéntica a ti. –dijo Moira.

-Mi princesita es la razón de mi vida, siempre trato de estar siempre con ella a pesar de los horarios de mi trabajo en el bufet, pero mientras no estoy con ella, mis padres me ayudan a cuidarla. –dijo Ashley.

-¿Entonces eres madre soltera? -pregunto Moira.

-Asi es, al principio me fue difícil dividirme entre el trabajo y ser madre al mismo tiempo, pero a pesar de todo el ver a mi hija sonriendo cada vez que llego a casa es lo más satisfactorio, de hecho te sorprenderá saber que hubo ocasiones en las que Jake me ayudaba a cuidarla.

-¿De verdad? –pregunto una asombrada Moira.

Jake contesto.

-Por supuesto, Bombon y te sorprenderá saber que fui yo quien llevo a Ashley al hospital cuando iniciaron sus contracciones del parto, además de ser el primero en conocer a su hija recién nacida.

-Valla, es una historia muy tierna, pero aún tengo la duda acerca del padre… no me digas que es de esos patanes que abandonan luego de enterarse de que serán padres. –dijo Moira.

Ashley contesto:

-Bueno en realidad el padre no sabe de la existencia de Nora.

-¿Qué dices?... ¿nunca se lo dijiste?

-No, yo preferí guardar silencio para que no se preocupara aún más de lo debido, si ya de por si tiene suficientes presiones en su trabajo como agente, además de todo lo que ha vivido en el pasado, de hecho él y yo vivimos juntos por un tiempo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que nunca olvido a esa mujer asiática.

-¿mujer asiática?... un momento no me digas que el padre de tu hija es… -dijo Moira.

-Acertaste Moira, el padre de mi hija Nora es Leon Kennedy.

Moira se quedó estupefacta con aquella revelación.

-No puedo creer lo que dices, Ashley… Kennedy tiene una hija tuya.

-Asi es, y supongo que ya conoces su historial y entenderás el por qué no me atreví a decirle la verdad respecto a su hija.

-En eso te doy la razón, Kennedy ha tenido demasiadas emociones en estos años, pero lo que aún no me explico es esa obsesión que tiene hacia esa tal Ada Wong, es como si lo hubiese embrujado. –dijo Moira.

-Díganmelo a mí, aún recuerdo la misión en donde capturamos a Wong, en aquella ocasión fui yo quien impidió que escapara, pero la actitud de molestia de Kennedy hacia mí fue lo que me desconcertó y a partir de ese momento nunca volvimos a cruzar palabra y rara vez me mandaban a misiones en donde el estuviera a cargo. –dijo Jake.

-Vieras que yo también me hice la misma pregunta, hasta que me harte de la situación y lo mejor fue alejarme. –dijo Ashley.

-Parece que el combatir por años a esos bichos biológicos han vuelto cada vez más frio a Leon, ojala y su relación con Claire no se termine por lo mismo. –dijo Moira.

-Esperemos que no, bombón. –dijo Jake.

-Por lo visto aun tienes cierto contacto con Leon, en ese caso solo te pido que guardes mi secreto, Moira… solamente mis padres y Jake aquí presente lo saben y ahora tú. –dijo Ashley.

-Gracias por la confianza, Ashley… y aunque casi no nos conocemos, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. –dijo Moira.

-lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Moira. –dijo Ashley.

A la mañana siguiente Jake y Moira se alistaron con su mejor atuendo para estar presentables en el juicio, al llegar al edificio de la corte se reunieron con sus amigos y Ashley, no paso mucho tiempo para que los reporteros de la prensa que se encontraban a las afueras del edificio comenzaran a asediarlos con sus preguntas.

-Señoritas podían decirnos algunas palabras acerca de la demanda de acoso sexual que han interpuesto en contra del hijo del senador Miller. –decía uno de los reporteros.

-¿Hay otras mujeres involucradas además de ustedes? –pregunto otro reportero.

-Mis clientas por el momento no harán ningún comentario, pero les puedo adelantar que se les hará justicia y llevaremos esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. –contesto Ashley

Al poco rato el acusado hace su aparición, el cual bajo de un auto negro propiedad de la policía, acaparando de inmediato la atención de la prensa, pero el semblante de este último desconcertó a Moira y al resto del grupo.

-Ya vieron su rostro, no parece estar preocupado, hasta pareciera que es como un maldito juego para ese hijo de perra. –dijo Moira.

-Opino lo mismo, dios como detesto su expresión burlona. –agrego Shyla.

-Mierda, como quisiera romperle la cara en estos momentos. –dijo Edward.

No se preocupen, me asegurare de borrar su estúpida sonrisa una vez que termine el juicio. –dijo Ashley.

El juicio dio comienzo, la primera en pasar al estrado para rendir su declaración fue Jenna, seguida de Scarlett, luego llegó el turno de Shyla y por ultimo Moira, todas se mostraron firmes y seguras en todo momento mientras rendían sus testimonios, además de responder sin titubeos los cuestionamientos por parte de Ashley así como el de los abogados del acusado, quienes intentaban demeritar de alguna forma las declaraciones de las chicas.

Pero entonces el fiscal a cargo del juicio comenzó a cuestionar algunos puntos en la declaración de Moira.

-Señorita Burton, según la defensa del acusado y por declaraciones de el mismo, usted y la persona que lo acompañaba la noche del evento de Terra Save lo golpearon de forma intempestiva.

-Si así es y no voy a negarlo, todo fue en defensa propia debido a que quería sobrepasarse conmigo y de no ser por mi novio, los hechos hubieran pasado a mayores.

-¿Y además de su novio y usted había alguien más en ese momento? –pregunto el Fiscal.

-No, solo estábamos los 3. –contesto Moira.

-¿Entonces no tiene ninguna prueba fidedigna para demostrar que usted y su novio actuaron en defensa propia? –pregunto el fiscal

-¿Qué acaso mi testimonio y el de mis amigas no es suficiente?... ¿Qué es lo que trata de insinuar? –pregunto Moira desconcertada.

-Nada, es solo que teniendo en cuenta de su acompañante se trataba de Jake Muller, pues pone un poco en duda su testimonio, además de que Kevin Miller levanto una denuncia en contra de el por causarle daños físicos… ¿tenía conocimiento de que el joven Muller fue separado de su cargo por desobedecer órdenes y de golpear a uno de sus superiores?

-Objeción su señoría, la pregunta realizada por la fiscalía esta fuera de contexto. –dijo Ashley.

-Objeción denegada, abogada Graham… la fiscalía está actuando de acuerdo al protocolo.

El fiscal volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Volviendo a la pregunta, ¿no hubo entonces alguien más para comprobar que lo que dice es cierto?... ¿sabía usted de lo que su actual novio hizo en el pasado?… le recuerdo que está bajo juramento, Señorita Burton... así que responda a las preguntas. –dijo el fiscal.

-Sí, si tenía conocimiento del por qué mi novio fue separado de su cargo y lo que respecta a la primera pregunta, no había nadie más en la escena, había mucho ruido y el lugar estaba apartado del evento.

-Ok, no hare más preguntas. –dijo el fiscal.

Poco después el acusado, Kevin Miller subió al estrado y dio su testimonio, desde el principio comenzó a dar una serie de declaraciones falsas, en todo momento se mostró como la víctima, señalando que todo lo dicho por la parte acusadora eran calumnias, pero lo más desconcertante fue cuando señalo a Jake Muller desde el estrado, acusándolo de haberlo golpeado.

La molestia de Ashley, Moira y las demás chicas no se hizo esperar, por lo que el juez tuvo que pedir orden en la corte.

–En vista de que no se podrá llegar a un veredicto, la siguiente audiencia se reanudara dentro de 3 días… se levanta la sesión. –dijo el juez finalizando.

Moira estaba sumamente molesta por lo sucedido, lo mismo que sus compañeras, Ashley por su parte aún estaba sorprendida por lo acontecido en el juicio, al salir de la corte se reunieron con Jake y Edward.

-Mierda, como odio a ese cabron… quisiera golpearlo de nuevo. –dijo Moira en tono molesto.

-No eres la única, amiga. –dijo Shyla

-Siempre tuve el presentimiento de que ese hijo de perra no se iba a quedar callado luego de aquel día. –dijo Jake.

-No esperaba esta nueva demanda en contra de Jake, ahora tendremos remar contra corriente y buscar la evidencia que demuestre tu inocencia.

-Alguien tuvo que haber visto algo aquel día, había mucha gente en el evento. –dijo Edward.

-El bastardo de Kevin me tomo por sorpresa y me llevo hasta ese balcón y de no ser por Jake, no se qué hubiera sucedido. –dijo Moira.

-¿Y qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar? –pregunto Shyla.

-Pues de hecho volví un par de días después al lugar del evento, pero el encargado del lugar me dijo que le estaban dando mantenimiento a las cámaras, no sé ustedes pero todo eso me pareció muy sospechoso. –dijo Jake.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces quizás la gente de Kevin Miller hayan tenido que ver en todo esto y así borrar todo tipo de evidencia en su contra. –dijo Ashley.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?... ese cabron tiene ventaja sobre nosotros. –dijo Shyla.

-Ahora recuerdo que el día del evento, asistieron invitados de otras instancias del gobierno como fue el caso de la D.S.O. –dijo Jake.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, cariño? –pregunto Moira.

-Lo que quiero decir es que la agencia suele monitorear a sus agentes y al personal de alto rango en cada evento importante al que asisten, esto por seguridad. –contesto Jake.

-Bien, pues parece que tendremos que hacer una visita a la gente D.S.O. –dijo Ashley.

-De acuerdo, pero primero hay que llamarle para hacerle saber que iremos a verla, espero y no esté muy ocupada como es costumbre. –dijo Jake.

-Solo espero que no tengas problema alguno, y eso lo digo por como terminaron las cosas entre tú y tus ex jefes. –dijo Moira.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan, será divertido ver a uno que otro colega de antaño. –dijo Jake

-Ok, entonces vallamos enseguida. –dijo Ashley.

Poco después, Jake, Moira, Ashley y el resto de sus amigos llegaron a las oficinas de la D.S.O. pero tuvieron que esperar por algunos minutos en el vestíbulo principal, varios agentes no ocultaron su sorpresa de ver a Jake nuevamente en aquel lugar en donde la gran mayoría lo saludo con cordialidad.

-Cielos amigo, no tenía idea de fueras toda una celebridad de la D.S.O. –dijo Edward.

-Conozco a la mayoría, a algunos me toco entrenarlos, me sorprende lo lejos que han llegado en estos años. –dijo Jake.

-Entonces eras como un maestro Jedi de la D.S.O… eso es cool –dijo Moira.

-gracias por el alago Bombon. –dijo Jake.

-Hace media hora que estamos esperando y se me ha hecho una eternidad supongo que su amiga debe tener mucho trabajo. –dijo Shyla.

-Tener a cargo la seguridad de todo Washington no es cosa sencilla, eso lo sé por qué hubo un tiempo en que Hunnigan y yo compartimos apartamento, había ocasiones en las que ella llegaba muy noche del trabajo. –dijo Ashley.

-Por lo visto tu también la conoces bien como yo. –dijo Jake.

-Asi es y hasta la fecha nos llevamos muy bien. –dijo Ashley.

Luego de una larga espera, Hunnigan aparece ante Moira y compañía.

-Les pido una disculpa a todos por la demora. –dijo Hunnigan.

-No te preocupes Hunnigan, te entendemos perfectamente. –dijo Jake.

-Es bueno volver a verte nuevamente, Jake... y a ti también, Moira. –dijo Hunnigan.

-Lo mismo digo, Hunnigan. –dijo Moira.

-me da gusto verte a ti también, Ashley... ¿y Cómo está la pequeña Nora? –pregunto la agente.

-Muy bien, creciendo sana y fuerte como su madre… –contesto la rubia. -Pero dejemos por un momento los asuntos familiares, ya que la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-Por la forma en que me lo dicen debe tratarse de algo serio. –dijo Hunnigan

-Bastante serio más bien, te vas a quedar impactada cuando sepas por lo que estamos pasando. –dijo Moira.

Fue entonces que Jake, Moira y Ashley le comentaron todo el asunto del juicio, Hunnigan se quedó impactada luego de haber escuchado todo.

-Estoy sin palabras, nunca imagine que estarían pasando por una situación tan delicada. –dijo Hunnigan.

-Y se pondrá peor si no encontramos las pruebas para la siguiente audiencia, estaremos jodidos. –dijo Moira.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí, necesitamos de tu magia para encontrar las pruebas que necesitamos para probar mi inocencia y de paso hundir al bastardo de Miller por todo el daño que le ha causado a Moira y a sus amigas. –agrego Jake.

-De acuerdo, les brindare toda la ayuda posible, revisare los registros de seguridad de aquel evento, me llevara tiempo pero les garantizo que encontrare la evidencia que necesitan. –dijo Hunnigan.

-Ok amiga, siento mucho apresurarte pero solo contamos con 3 días, en cuanto tengas algún avance, llámanos lo más pronto posible. –dijo Ashley.

-Asi será amigos, tendrán su información lo más pronto posible. –dijo Hunnigan.

Luego de terminada la reunión con Hunnigan, el grupo opto por ir a cenar a una modesta taberna ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, esto con la intensión de relajarse y olvidarse un poco de lo acontecido en el juicio.

-bueno, tenemos 3 días para preparar nuestra defensa para la próxima audiencia, lo más recomendable será que todos pasen desapercibidos ante el ojo público y por supuesto no meterse en ningún tipo de problema, esto para que ningún acto nuestro sea usado en su contra en el juicio –dijo Ashley.

-Concuerdo contigo, amiga… probablemente la gente de Kevin y su padre estarán al asecho en busca de algo para incriminarnos más, rayos y yo que quería dar un tour por la ciudad. –dijo Moira.

-tranquila Bombon, podremos hacer un tour siempre y cuando no nos metamos en problemas. –dijo Jake.

-Ojala y tu amiga Hunnigan tenga suerte de encontrar la evidencia que necesitas para tu defensa, Jake. –dijo Shyla.

-claro que la tendrá, Hunnigan es la mejor en su rango, no nos defraudara… -dijo Jake. - y ahora por que no mejor olvidamos un poco este asunto y nos relajamos un poco… ¿alguien gusta otra ronda de cervezas?

-Claro, pero solo una ronda más, no hay que olvidar lo que Ashley nos dijo. –dijo Moira.

-Por cierto amigo, este lugar es muy agradable. –dijo Edward.

-Solía venir aquí luego de un arduo día en la agencia, algunos colegas agentes suelen frecuentarlo, el dueño es buen amigo mío, recuerdo que una vez lo ayude a sacar del bar a un tipo ebrio que se puso muy violento y aunque me lleve una leve cortada en la cabeza por un vaso que me arrojo, ese pobre diablo se llevó un recuerdo mío que nunca olvidara. –dijo Jake.

-Valla, entonces eso explica esa pequeña cicatriz de tu cabeza. –dijo Moira.

-Eres muy afortunada de tener a un buen samaritano como novio, amiga. –dijo Shyla.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, nunca olvidare lo que hizo por la gente del pueblo donde vive mi tía, además de salvarme claro está. –dijo Moira.

-Ah si ese viaje improvisado del cual no nos has hablado... pero como es eso de que sálvate a todos, amigo –dijo Edward.

-Es una historia muy larga, no sé por dónde comenzar. –dijo Jake.

-Que tal desde el principio, seguramente debe ser interesante. –dijo Ashley.

Tanto Moira como Jake narraron con detalle el cómo su visita familiar a Arkansas se convirtió en una misión contra el bioterrorismo.

El grupo permaneció en aquel lugar por algunas horas más hasta el cierre del lugar y poco después cada uno de ellos se retiró para irse a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Moira y Jake se tomaron un descanso para visitar algunos puntos de interés de Washington, pero también estaban al pendiente de cualquier llamada ya sea de Hunnigan o de Ashley, pero no fue hasta el mediodía cuando recibieron la llamada de la agente.

-Hola Hunnigan… me alegro escuchar tu voz… espero que nos tengas buenas noticias. –dijo Jake.

 _-De hecho lo son…_ -dijo Hunnigan _. –He encontrado las pruebas que necesitan, ya hable con esto con Ashley, voy a reunirme en su despacho en una hora._

-De acuerdo amiga, nos veremos ahí. –dijo Moira.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
